


Tumblr Prompts and Ficlets

by TziLena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 145
Words: 72,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/pseuds/TziLena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of the tumblr prompts and ficlets I have posted on my tumblr page. All past works as well as all works going forward will be posted here after tumblr. They are order of oldest to most recent.</p>
<p>Stick around for future installments!</p>
<p>Rated M for later chapters and the occasional curse. All NSFW chapters will be labeled in the chapter summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The chime on the door let the workers know that someone was walking in. She had large sunglasses on but there was no hiding the rest of Cat Grant. There was no way to disguise herself enough. She approached the counter and began looking through the glass display cases.

“Ms. Grant, it’s an honor to have you in my store. Can I help you find something?”

Cat removed her sunglasses and smiled, tight lipped. “I want something simple but beautiful and elegant. Nothing flashy but just enough detail to catch the eye.”

The employee nodded and led her over to a corner case, pulling out a few trays.“ Were you thinking round or square?”

Cat thought for a moment. Square was tight, ridged, nothing like what she had in mind. But round? Round was endless, dynamic. “Round.” The square ones were removed as were the over the top rounds.

Cat scanned what remained and her eyes fell on the perfect one. Simple gold band, beautiful but not too big diamond, with the option to engrave the inner band. “This one.”

The employee picked it up and smiled.“ Excellent choice, Ms. Grant. I’m sure she’ll love it. What would you like engraved?”

Cat smiled softly. She had always known what it would say. “Stronger Together.”


	2. Batter Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat takes Kara and Carter to a baseball game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted April 23, 2016

Adorable.

That was the only word that came to Cat’s mind when she saw Kara wearing a baseball cap. The bill was rounded and well-worn. Cat had never thought that her assistant turned girlfriend was a fan of baseball. But there she was, jeans, Converse, team shirt, and baseball cap.

Kara blushed as Cat’s eyes stayed on her through most of the game. She eventually turned to her when Carter wasn’t paying attention and whispered “You know, I could leave all this on tonight…”

Cat swallowed hard and looked at Kara.“ This might be almost as hot as you in your supersuit.”

Kara chuckled and kissed Cat lightly. Carter was sitting next to them, engrossed in the game. There was a sudden pop of a bat hitting a ball and someone yelled ‘heads up’. Carter realized the ball was coming at him but he was too nervous to pick up his glove. As it came closer, Kara reached out her hand and caught the ball easily, inches from Carter’s face.

The crowd around them cheered, amazed that she had caught a ball going fifty miles an hour, easily. She handed the ball to Carter and kissed the top of his head. “No harm no foul.”


	3. Parent Teacher Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat and Kara haven't been dating very long, but an emergency comes up at work and so Cat sends Kara in her place to Carter's parent teacher conferences.

“You’re kidding, right? I can’t go! I’m not his parent!” Kara stood in front of Cat’s desk, pushing up her glasses nervously. “And what if Carter gets upset that you’re not there?”

Cat looked up over her glasses at her girlfriend. “I need you to go, Kara. Something has come up and I can’t make it. And don’t be ridiculous. Carter adores you. Has ever since that incident with the train. Now go before you’re late.”

—-

Kara walked up to the school, wringing her hands. She had never done something like this. Her and Cat had only been going out for a few months and other than to friends and family, they weren’t really out as a couple.

Carter was waiting for her outside on the steps of the school. Normally kids didn’t attend the conferences but no one was going to be home to feed him so he just waited for his mom. But when he saw Kara, his face fell a bit. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but where’s mom?”

Kara sat down next to the kid and pat his head lightly. “She got stuck dealing with something at work. But I’m here so we can go in if you want.”

Carter looked down, upset. “She’s always working late or too busy to do these things for me. I always thought I came before anything else.”

Kara pulled him into a side hug and kissed his head. “ You do, Carter. But there are some things that your mom can’t get out of. Just like when I get called to go help people. Even if it’s in the middle of board game night, I can’t not go. She’s sorry she’s not here. But I promise that next time, I’ll do my best to push her, okay?”

Carter nodded and stood. “Okay.” He looked down at Kara. “Come on….. mom…”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she smiled bright, holding back the tears. She stood and put her hand on his shoulder, following him in.


	4. The Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: Cat and Kara watching a horror movie together

“No. No. No. Stupid human don’t go in there!” Kara yelled at the television as she clung to Cat’s arm. 

Cat, for her part, was just sitting there enjoying one of her favorite genres of movie. She thought that considering what Kara saw on a daily basis as Supergirl, she would have had no issue with horror movies. But oh, she was so wrong. The alien couldn’t handle suspense and horror. And she was starting to lose control over her strength because Cat could feel her arm going a little numb. “Darling, calm down. It’s just a movie. You have been on this planet long enough to know that, right?”

Kara looked at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes. “Yes, I have. But I despise horror movies.”

Cat wrapped an arm around the girl and pulled her in close. “Do you want me to turn it off?”

The superhero looked up and shook her head. “No, I know you really wanted to see it. I’ll suck it up.”

“Oh my god, please do. I’m trying to enjoy this.” From the other end of the couch, Carter was stuffing popcorn in his mouth and glaring at the two women. 

“Seriously.” Said Alex as she shoved her hand in the bowl as well. “Grow a pair already, will you?”


	5. Beach Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: Cat and Kara take Carter to the beach

The sun was shining, the private beach they were on was empty, and Carter’s screams could be heard from the water line. Cat sat up straight, immediately worried that something was wrong. All her worry washed away, however, when she realized Carter was screaming and running from Kara, who was flying, and holding out a crab that had washed ashore. “Get it away from me!”

Kara held the poor little creature close. “Oh come on! It’s just a little crab. Your mom eats them all the time!” Cat had to roll her eyes but couldn’t hold back a little chuckle. “It’s not going to hurt you, bud.”

Carter stopped and turned around. “That is a Stone crab and their claw can pinch up to 19,000 pounds per square inch.” He then looked at her hand. “He’s crushing your finger as we speak!”

Kara looked down and chuckled. “Yea, good luck there little guy.” She easily pried the claw open but gently enough not to break it and disfigure the thing. “Okay. I’ll put him back.” Kara floated out a bit before gently setting the crab into the water, away from her family. “Better?”

Carter nodded and looked along the beach to his mom. “Can we have sushi for dinner?”


	6. Crushed Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nothing at all has happened between Cat and Kara yet. Its the day after Kara has thrown Cat off her balcony. She is still in the grips of Red K. Carter is absolutely crushed that his hero has turned bad. Cat tries to comfort him.

It had been a long day. Work had been hard, meetings had been boring, and Supergirl had thrown her from her own balcony. Cat just wanted to go home and hug her son. Today was one of the few times where she didn’t think she would ever see him again. When she walked through the front door, she heard the tv on; it was the news. She saw Carter sitting there, watching the footage that was captured of Cat falling, then Supergirl catching her and saying horrible things. He had tears in his eyes.

When he heard the sound of his mom’s heels on the floor, he shot up and ran to her, hugging her tight. “Mom!” He cried into her shoulder. “Why would she do that? Why would she try and hurt you?”

Cat hugged him back just as tight and kissed the top of his head. “I don’t know, sweetheart. I think something is wrong with Supergirl.”

He shook his head and stepped back. “What if she’s just turned evil? What if she kills you?”

Cat got down on her knees and looked up at him. “Carter, I still trust Supergirl with my life. I’m sure soon enough she will be back to herself. You know she’s not like this.”

He just closed his eyes and looked down. “I’m going to go to bed.” 

She let him go without a fight before standing up and turning off the tv. She couldn’t bare to watch that fall from any angle. She had had the worst view out of anyone. 

——

The next morning, news that Supergirl had gone rogue was all over and images of her in her new black suit filled screens. Cat hadn’t heard from Carter since he left went to his room the night before. When she was going to call him, he came down with a trashbag filled with stuff. “What’s that?”

Carter looked at her hard. “All my Supergirl stuff.” He tossed it by the front door and went back to his room, crushed.


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: Kara brings Cat to office game night for the first time

For this week’s game night, Winn had volunteered his apartment. Kara’s was still being fixed from the last alien attack at her home so they couldn’t go there. Kara rode the elevator up and watched at the other occupant squirmed a bit. “Don’t be so worried. It’s only game night.”

Cat looked at her girlfriend and narrowed her eyes. “Yes. Game night with my employees. Do you know how bad of an idea this is? Almost as bad as me dating my assistant.”

Kara bumped her hip playfully. “Oh come on, it’s not all that bad.” When the elevator doors opened, Kara took the older woman’s hand and led her down the hall. “Okay, sure. It’s going to be super awkward. But if we’re going to be together, then they need to suck it up.”

When they walked through the door, Winn, James, and Alex all looked up, smiling. Kara had told them she was bringing Cat so it wasn’t a surprise. She didn’t want to deal with the questioning looks so she had warned everyone. Also, she had requested Settlers of Catan so Cat would be comfortable.

Conversation flowed well and after a few drinks and lots of food, Winn pulled out the game. “Now, I hope I got you all drunk enough to win.”

Kara looked at him. “I can’t get drunk.”

Cat then put her hand on the girl’s leg. “While this is true, darling, you also suck at this game. You always come in last place when we play with Carter.”

That got a chuckle from the room as they all agreed with the older woman. The game was going well and the fact that Cat Grant was kicking everyone’s asses lightened the mood. None of them, except Kara, had known how much Cat played this game. Like, to the point of having as many strategies as one would have playing chess.

When the game ended, Cat unsurprisingly winning with Winn in second place with only five out of the ten points, the night ended. They cleaned up, got up, and headed for the door. As Cat and Kara were about to leave, Winn and James pulled Kara aside. “You know, this wasn’t so bad. How about you invite her next time too.”

Kara smiled and hugged her friends tight. “Thanks guys. And next time, we can pick a game she’ll lose.”


	8. Korean BBQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat finally tells Adam about her and Kara, and his reaction is not at ALL what she had anticipated....

“Wait so…you’re dating Kara? Like…the girl I kissed?”

Cat bit her lip nervously. She had always been nervous around her older son but that was because they were still getting to know one another. “Yes.”

His face went from confusion to….wait…is that a smile? “Finally!”

Cat blinks, now it’s her turn to be a little confused. “What?”

Adam smiled and pulled his mom into a hug. “I’m really happy for you.”

“You’re not…hurt?”

Her son shook his head. “Of course not. The only reason we went on that date was to make you jealous. Did Kara not tell you?”

Cat looked around her son to see her girlfriend blushing and looking down at her desk. “Kara….”

Kara looked up and bit her lip, smiling, as she mouthed ‘sorry’.

Adam pulled his mom back to look at him. “I knew she liked you from the moment she said that you wouldn’t like Korean bbq.”


	9. Secret No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara starts coming over more and more. One day Carter accidentally finds out Kara is Supergirl...

Nine months. That’s how long Cat and Kara had been together. And it was the best nine months that either of them had ever had. Well, maybe with the exception of Cat’s nine months (times two) of pregnancy. They had decided to celebrate the milestone with dinner and a movie at home with Carter. The boy had begun to start thinking of Kara as his other parent, and sometimes at school or with friends, he would refer to her as his mom. He had spent some time thinking though, about how he was going to have two ‘moms’ but he was too old for mommy and mama, and ma just didn’t feel right. One day he would figure it out.

That night, Carter had slipped in front of Cat. They had been getting ready for dinner when Carter looked around and realized that Kara hadn’t come home despite the fact that the older woman had been home for hours. As he set up the table, he looked up at the other occupant in the room. “Where’s mom?”

Cat turned around, a bit surprised. “I…I’m right here?”

Carter realized his slip and blushed. But didn’t take it back. “I meant…my other mom.”

The media mogul felt tears in her eyes and she went over to hug Carter. “Oh sweetheart, she’s going to be so happy when you call her that.” She kissed the top of his head. “But I’m not sure. She stayed in the office after I left to take care of a few things. But I’m sure she’ll be here as soon as she can.” In reality, Cat knew that her girlfriend had been called out on a mission and she wouldn’t have gone except that they desperately needed the hero and Superman was busy with his own enemies.

When the table was all set up, Cat sighed and looked out the window, looking up. She hoped Kara was okay. It had been almost three hours since her love had gone flying off her balcony. It was then that she saw the red and blue streak in the sky. But it wasn’t slowing down. Cat’s eyes went wide when she realized Kara wasn’t flying; she was falling. Cat quickly ran over and opened the balcony door and Supergirl landed on the balcony, sliding a bit into the apartment. “Supergirl?”

She was awake but definitely out of it. Her suit was torn in multiple places and her face was scuffed up. “Sorry I’m late.” She sat up and took a few deep breaths.

Cat hugged her close and kissed her deeply. “Are you okay? I was so worried about you. Carter has been worried too.”

Kara smiled and kissed her girlfriend back. “Yea, I’m okay now. Alex tried to get me back to the DEO to heal but…” she cut herself off when she realized there was another heartbeat in the room. She turned her head and stood, wincing a bit. “Carter…”

Carter stood there, eyes wide and mouth a bit open. “Supergirl….” He then let his mind go over what he had just seen between the hero and his mom. “Kara….”

Kara looked at Cat then Carter nervously before going to him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I was waiting for the right time.”

Carter was a little hurt that they had hid this from him, but he had seen how much danger his mom had been in since she started dating Kara so he understood. He then ran over and hugged Kara tight. “Welcome home, mom.”


	10. Puppy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara buys a puppy for the house and Cat is initially... less than enthused

“Someone turn down the volume!” Cat Grant, in all her glory, sat up in bed and threw a pillow at the bedroom door. Her hair was a mess, her tank top was half-way up her stomach, and one pant leg was rolled to her knee. She had been woken up by the sound of a dog barking. “Seriously, Carter! Turn it down!”

Carter opened the door and peeked inside. “The tv’s not on, mom.”

Cat grumbled and got out of bed, stomping to the door. She could see the look on her son’s face and it screamed ‘guilty’. Though, she didn’t know what he was guilty of just yet. Then she saw it. A small yapping puppy running around with one of Carter’s shoes in its little mouth. “What the hell?”

And then came Kara, chasing after said puppy. For someone with super speed, she was having trouble keeping up with the little yapper. “Carter help me before…oh.” She stopped and looked up, now _her_ face a wash of guilt. “Um, happy mother’s day?” She scooped up the dog and held it out. “Her name is Streaky.”

Cat eyed the little mutt and grabbed the shoe from its mouth. “Who the hell told you it was okay to get a dog.” The media mogul was then met by three pairs of puppy eyes and she had to roll hers. “Why? Why on god’s green earth do you think I would want a dog?”

Kara looked down. “I thought she could be a good companion for Carter. Maybe help him with his anxiety.” She put the pup down and it went running again, their son chasing after it.

“Kara, darling, while I appreciate the gesture, I wish you would have talked to me about it first.”

The hero looked up at her wife. “Does that mean we can keep it?”

Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fine. As long as-“

“Kara! She’s peeing on your bag!” Carter called from the front room and Kara flushed white before she went running.


	11. No Duh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (pre-dating) Kara finally tells Cat she's Supergirl

It had been one month since Cat had given Kara her own office. One month which consisted of her trying different styles of writing, different departments, and roughly ten new assistants. It seemed most could barely stand a few days with Cat even when Kara had given them each a one-hour lesson on how to keep Cat Grant happy.

The new office also gave her something else; a place to be Supergirl in secret. Well, more secret than before. She could take phone calls from Alex, talk to the Superfriends (as Winn insisted they be called), and take some private time to get over things emotionally when she needed to without having to run to the bathroom to hide.

For the first week, she was always very careful. She always wore her suit, always locked her door, and had even sound proofed her office so she could take calls without eaves droppers. By the end of the first month, she had her suit hanging in the closet she had made out of the little alcove. It hung flush against the wall, hidden behind all her jackets, cardigans, and extra shirts. She also started leaving her door open, only closing it when conversation turned to her superhero life.

On this day though, things changed. Kara had decided to run out and get some lunch and left her door open. What she hadn’t realized though, was that when she had grabbed her jacket, she had exposed a bit of the suit. It couldn’t be seen from the door or even if someone just stepped in. But if they went to her desk and looked over, they would see it without issue.

Cat walked over to Kara’s office in hopes of getting in her lunch order before her former assistant left. But it seemed she had just missed her. The media mogul walked into the office, deciding to see how Kara had decorated the room. She appreciated the small pops of color here and there, and was proud to see everything so organized. She then spotted the clever use of the open wall space as a closet. It was then that she saw it. In all its wheel of primary color glory. But no, it couldn’t be. She had seen both Kara and Supergirl in the same room. Of course she knew they looked very much alike but hadn’t there been a big enough difference?

When Kara came back, Cat was sitting at her desk. “So, I see you like to cosplay as Supergirl?” What else could she come up with? Unless Kara had lied to her; which would hurt more than anything.

The younger woman stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Cat. “I….” She sighed softly. If she were honest with herself, she was tired of hiding from her boss. She wanted Cat to know. She wanted someone else to confide in. Especially when that someone has been the person giving her all of the right advice since day one. Kara closed her office door and walked over, putting her lunch down. There were two bags and she saw Cat smile softly before glaring back up at her. “Cat….I’m Supergirl.”

Cat stood and walked around the desk, taking off Kara’s glasses. “Yes, you are. And you and I are going to talk over lunch.”


	12. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara starts to secretly worry that Cat is only interested in her because she's Supergirl, while Cat begins to secretly worry that Kara is only interested in her because of her money and influence.

Money makes the world go round. Money is the root of all evil. Money is all your friends will ever want from you.

Okay, so that last one was her mother. But still. These were the things running through Cat Grant’s mind as she laid in the bed that she shared with her girlfriend of just over a year. Sure, Kara never asked for anything more than she needed. Hell, Kara barely every asked for anything ever; only when it was something she really couldn’t afford. But that was usually for Carter anyway.

But there was still that little, annoying voice in the back of her mind that told her that the Kryptonian only wanted her for her money. And with each passing day, that voice got louder and louder.

Little did Cat know, that laying right next to her, Kara was having similar thoughts. Only, these were doubts that Cat even wanted to be with Kara Danvers, and in fact was with her because she was Supergirl. It had crossed her mind since before they got together that Cat only cared for her because she was her ‘creation’, her brand that she so lovingly defended to the rest of the world. In other words, Supergirl made Cat Grant and CatCo a ton of money. What if she just wanted to keep her close for the story and not because she really loved her?

The two women laid there, their thoughts silent except in their heads.

There was a knock on the bedroom balcony door. Kara shot up immediately and Cat got up on her knees behind her girlfriend, knowing she was safe. Kara approached the door and relaxed when she saw it was J’onn. She opened the door and watched as the Martian popped his head in. “Yes?”

J’onn looked at the two women. “You two really should just talk. I can hear you from across the city.” He then took off and both women stood there blushing and biting their lips.

Kara closed the door once more and turned around. “So….you were thinking stuff too?”


	13. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: It's a rainy day and Carter, Cat and Kara stay in, playing video games. Cat is surprisingly good at them.

“Kid, slow down. We’re not all experts here.” Kara held her controller, still getting used to the button arrangements. She hadn’t played video games since the NES and there must have been three times as many buttons as she remembered. They had woken up this morning with plans to go to the park but when it started pouring rain, Carter had suggested a day of take out and video games. Neither Kara or Cat were big into video games but it’s what their son wanted so they did.

Cat just got back from picking up a few pizza pies when Kara’s character died. “You go eat. I’ll tag in for you.” The two women swapped pizza for controller and Cat joined Carter on the couch. She took a quick look over the controller and managed to find a good grip.

Carter looked at his mom and smirked. “Now, you can’t feel bad if I kick your butt, okay?”

Cat chuckled and nodded. “Promise. No hard feelings.” She had only played the game a few times with the kid and usually got her ass handed to her.

It wasn’t until they were ten minutes into playing and Cat had yet to die that Carter looked over at her. “Mom, have you been practicing?”

Cat smirked and shook her head. “No, I haven’t.” The round ended and Cat was at the top of the leaderboard. “What!? Mom! How did you win?”

Cat’s eyes went wide and Kara came over, slice of pizza hanging from her mouth. “Wuh?” Kara looked over. “Howy cra.”

“Darling, don’t talk with your mouth full. But honestly, Carter, I have no idea how I won.”

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. “Another round. I’m sure it’s a fluke.” One more round and again, Cat tops the leaderboard. “You’re cheating. I don’t know how but you’re cheating!”

Cat put down the controller. “I am not. I would never do that and you know it. Lois Lane however….”

“Cat be nice.” Kara put her hand on her wife’s shoulder. “She is family, after all.” She smirked and leaned down. “He didn’t let you win, right?”

Carter looked up at his other mom. “You really think I would let her win? She beats my butt at most board games. This was my thing! Now it’s ruined!”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic, kid. It’s just a video game.”


	14. Chipotle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tell your take on the chipotle story and what was going through kara and cat's minds

“Kiera!” Kara got up and quickly went into Cat Grant’s office. It was only her first week and she was trying to do everything in her power to keep her job. “Kiera. Go get me lunch.” Kara opened her mouth to ask what she wanted but her boss just looked up at glared at her. “Why are you still here? Go get my lunch.”

Kara’s eye went wide and she ran out, grabbing her wallet. She left the building having no idea where to go get food. This was the first time Cat had ever asked her to do this. Her own stomach rumbled so she figured she would just get her whatever she was in the mood for herself. The future hero looked up at down the block. Her eyes passed over Noonans and a few other expensive places in favor of something more affordable. She smiled when she spotted the Chipotle at the end of the block and used just a little of her super speed to get there.

As she waited in line, Kara tried to figure out what to get Ms. Grant. She knew was she was getting herself, of course; one large burrito with double steak, double chicken, rice, lettuce, tomato, onions, fajita veggies, and corn salsa. But for her boss? Hmmm…

Back at CatCo, Kara walked in with two large take out bags. One she put on her desk as she rounded the corner and the other she deposited on Ms. Grant’s desk. “Your lunch, Ms. Grant. One burrito with tofu, rice, lettuce, tomato, and mild salsa.” She smiled then went back to her desk, sitting and starting to get to work on her own.

Cat just stared. She didn’t know what to think. Her brand new assistant just walked in and dumped a ten-dollar burrito on her desk like she was just another person and not someone who ordered the most expensive fish in a sushi restaurant. She looked at the bag with disgust. She could smell the grease and oil and even saw some leaking through the bag. She shuddered at the idea of eating this in her office. Cat carefully picked up the bag with two fingers and brought it out to her balcony.

Once alone, she sat down and tore open the bag, smiling as she smelled the amazing flavors. “Oh dear lord it smells incredible.” Cat Grant would never admit it out loud, but she loved fast food. It was her guilty pleasure. Only her son knew and that was because any night she didn’t cook, they were ordering in something for dinner. Cat pulled out the burrito and was surprised at how big it is. “This must be five pounds!” She took an experimental taste. Not because she didn’t like Chipotle, but since her assistant had filled it herself, she was worried about the flavor combinations. And oh holy fuck it was amazing! Cat practically moaned as she sat out on her balcony and devoured the food like Cthulhu devours worlds.


	15. Sick Day - Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has blown out her powers for a day or so again and gets a small cold.

“Achoo!” Kara groaned as her sneeze rocketed her up to a sitting position in bed. She had been banned from leaving the bedroom by her wife and son who were currently in the kitchen working on soup and grilled cheese sandwiches for all of them. Kara grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and blew her nose, breathing through her mouth miserably when nothing cleared out. She  _hated_ when she got sick from blowing out her powers. The fact that her body never had to build up an immune system on Earth meant that even the slightest cold felt like she was near death. She tossed the tissue into the now full waste basket and fell back onto her pillow.

Cat knocked on the door before walking into the room. “Sweetheart?” She never liked seeing Kara get sick and thankfully her wife had gotten better at avoiding blowing out her powers over the years. But the villain of the week had forced her into an intense hour long fight. Thankfully her hero came out on top; but just barely. “I have some cold medicine and soup.”

Kara groaned and opened her eyes, looking at the love of her life. “Just leave me here to die.”

Cat chuckled and walked in. “Oh don’t be so dramatic. You know you’re not dying and that in a day or two you’ll be symptom free and good as new.” She went over to the bed and handed the younger woman a glass of water and some pills. “Just take this. It should help until you’re back on your feet.”

The hero reluctantly took the medicine and downed the glass of water. Though, since she couldn’t breathe, she ended up choking on some of it. “Damn it.”

Carter walked in and frowned. “Maybe aunt Alex should take you to the DEO. Wouldn’t you feel better under the sun lamps?”

She looked up at her son and smiled a bit. “Why would I go to the cold impersonal DEO when I have my two favorite people making me food?”


	16. Green-Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (pre-dating) Cat sees Kara and James being flirtatious and gets jealous

Dark eyes narrowed, looking through glass walls to see the young blonde talking to the photographer. No. This was not allowed to happen. She wasn’t supposed to be flirting with him. And he sure as hell shouldn’t be flirting with her. She watched carefully as light touches were exchanged along with smiles and laughs. Even the hobbit was keeping his distance as he watched them as well. 

Cat was openly glaring at them as she snapped her chopsticks in half, having completely forgotten the sushi lunch in front of her. Kara was hers. Did no one realize this? Had she not made herself clear with the box of cupcakes and the lighthouse method? She then kicked herself mentally. _Idiot. You told her to do that with Olsen._  She kept watching, her jealousy boiling over to a point of no return.

Then it happened. James had leaned in and given her a small kiss on the cheek. Cat saw red. She gracefully stood, walked across her office, opened the door, and walked over to the two of them. Kara had had her back to her boss’s office and didn’t see her coming but James was facing the office and saw Cat stalking towards them. His eyes went wide as she approached.

Kara was confused and turned. And as she did, Cat grabbed her face in both hands and planted a solid kiss on her lips. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked her assistant in the eyes. “Mine.” 

Kara blinked and nodded. Cat removed her hands and went back to her desk, pulled out a fresh pair of chopsticks, and resumed her lunch. 

_Lighthouse method my ass_ …


	17. Earthquake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt : For some reason Kara has to carry Cat in a wedding style and she's impressed by her muscles ;)

That was definitely an earthquake shaking her office high above the city. Cat stood and watched as half of her staff found cover under thresholds while the other half hid under their desks. Her eyes darted to her assistant’s desk and didn’t see her. Though, she didn’t see much for a few seconds as she was suddenly moving up. When Cat opened her eyes, she was being held just outside her office in the arms of Supergirl. “You do know I’m not the only one in that building, right?”

Supergirl looked down at the woman in her arms and held her tighter. “True. But you were the only one not finding cover from falling debris. Also, you’re the one surrounded by glass.”

Cat nodded in agreement and felt herself curling into the body that held her as she watched her employees come out of hiding once it was all over. And now that that crisis was gone, the usually put together media mogul found herself blushing. Her hand was squeezing the hero’s arm tight and, when she realized it, also took note of her muscles. The way each one rippled with movement, how strong they were that holding Cat was probably a walk in the park. Cat gently squeezed them, not noticing how Supergirl smirked down at her.

When they were back on the balcony, Cat refused to leave the younger woman’s side. She felt up both arms, feeling how they were rock hard to the touch and yet had held her so carefully. “Must take a lot to hold back that kind of strength.”

Supergirl looked down at Cat and smiled. “It does, yes.”

“Do you ever have to work out?” She finally looked back up at her and smiled, her hand still squeezing the muscular arm.

“Sometimes. More to practice technique than build up strength.”

Cat blinked and blushed deeply. “Oh? And what sort of technique do you focus on?”

Supergirl swallowed hard. They were traveling into dangerous territory. “Ms. Grant…”

“Please, call me Cat.” The older woman smiled and kissed the hero’s cheek. “We should have dinner soon. You, me, and those gorgeous arms of yours. Oh, and thank you for saving me.”

Supergirl smiled and nodded. “I’ll have my people call your people.” She dropped a soft kiss to Cat’s cheek in return before shooting up into the sky to check on the rest of the city.


	18. The First of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time Carter calls Kara Mom(or some variation) and how he freaks because he's been so careful about not doing it, afraid she wouldn't like it if he did

“Please, please, please, please can I go? All the other kids in my class are going. And I promise that there will be adult supervision. And if something goes wrong you will be my first phone call.” Carter looked at Kara with puppy eyes; ones he had easily picked up from his mom’s girlfriend.

Cat was out of town for the week so it was just the two of them. Carter had come home with an invitation to a party being thrown by a classmate and, while he knew his mom would never let him go, Kara was a bit of a pushover when it came to this sort of thing. “I don’t know, bud. It’s in the city, it’s late at night, and it’s a school night. Your mom wouldn’t be too happy with it.”

Carter sighed almost in defeat, but then looked back at her, smile on his face. “You could come too! I mean, not like, inside. Because I don’t want to look like a little kid. But you could just…fly over the house and keep an eye on me. Please?” He clasped his hands together in a begging gesture and pouted out his lip.

Kara sighed and relented. “Alright. Alright. But if something goes wrong, I’m coming in. As Supergirl.”

He thought over it for a moment. If she came barging in as Supergirl to protect him, he’d look so cool. “Deal!”

—-

That night, Carter took a cab into the city to go to the party. Kara flew over, making sure he got there safe. When the cab pulled up, she watched as Carter looked around confused. The building at the address was abandoned. It wasn’t a party; it was a prank. The cabbie asked if Carter needed a ride home and he shook his head. Once he was alone, he looked up into the sky, tears in his eyes and watched as Supergirl came down, landing in front of him. “It was a prank….”

Kara went over and hugged him close. “I’m sorry, bud. Kids are jerks. We’ll get them back.”

“Really?” When Kara nodded, he hugged her tight. “Thanks, mom.” His eyes bugged out of his head and he started to panic. In the heat of the moment and in all the emotion he felt right now, he had let it slip. Carter stepped back and looked up at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It slipped out. I-“

He was cut off by two strong arms pulling him in tight. “Don’t ever apologize for making someone realize how much you love them.” She kissed the top of his head and smiled, tears in her own eyes. She lifted his chin gently to look up at her. “I was going to broach the subject with your mom but I guess I don’t need to now.”

They smiled at one another and shared another tight hug. “Can we go home?” Kara nodded and they flew up into the air, taking a little fly over the city before going home. “So mom, how are we going to get back at them?”


	19. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : One day Kara and Cat work late (they are the only left in the floor) and Cat puts her hand on Kara's leg while she reads.

The two sat over layouts for the morning edition, nit-picking at every little detail. Since giving Kara her promotion, Cat had been slowly teaching her former assistant how to do more than face value editing; which she had been doing for months as her assistant. She leaned forward to get a better look at something without thinking of where she was putting her hand.

Kara froze as she felt Cat’s hand on her bare knee. Her skirt had ridden up in her sitting position and exposed the skin there. She could feel the warmth of Cat’s hand and found herself relaxing into it. There had been many skin-to-skin touches over the last few months and Kara thrived on every single one. Even if it went nowhere with her boss, she lived for these moments; when Cat would lower her guard and allow herself to relax around Kara.

It took Cat a few minutes but she eventually realized where her hand was. “Oh, sorry, Kara.” That was another thing the hero was getting used to. Her boss now freely spoke her name correctly and each one was like a boost of energy. Cat looked at the girl. “You could have told me I was touching you.”

Kara bit her lip. “I…I don’t mind so much. It’s nice.”

Cat blinked and the two of them stared at each other for a moment. “I see…” Cat’s eyes looked over Kara’s shoulder at the tv screen behind her desk that was currently a clock. “How about we go out for dinner?”

Kara smiled a bit and moved her hand to cover Cat’s. “I would love that.”


	20. Carter's Illness - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carter gets terminal leukemia and Kara starts drifting away from Cat, because she feels helpless, because just this once she can't do ANYTHING to save him, she can't fix this. And seeing him in so much pain is destroying her.

One year. One fucking year.

Tears rolled down her face as she flew high above the city and above the clouds. They had given her son one year to live and she had barely been in his life three years. The doctors had given up, Cat and Carter had given up, and now it seemed, she was being forced to. There was no cure, no science, no divine intervention. Carter was going to die and for the first time in her life, Kara was truly helpless.

Cat and Carter were currently at home making a bucket list. Despite the leukemia, he still had a spark in him that not even impending death could put out. But even so, he was weak and in pain. Every morning he took a pharmacy worth of pills just to help him get going in the morning. And every night, he struggled to stay up until his usual bed time. He rarely complained but Kara could hear his heartbeat weakening day by day. As much as it was killing Carter, it was killing her.

She didn’t know how Cat continued to hold herself together. She knew that her wife would break down at night when Carter was asleep and it was just the two of them. But she maintained a strong face for Carter during the day.

Kara could barely smile now. He son was dying and she was going to lose yet another family member.

As she neared their home, Kara used her x-ray vision to find her family in the living room, curled up on the couch. She could hear them both laughing at whatever show they were watching and it made her cry even harder. Kara wanted to memorize his laugh. It was the purest thing on this planet and she wanted to remember it every day once he finally left this world. She floated down and watched from the back window as Carter began having a coughing fit. She saw Cat sit up and start rubbing his back, offering him a glass of water. He sipped a bit before laying down, his head on her lap.

“Mom?” Carter asked, looking up.

“Yes, darling?”

“Where’s mama?” Both Cat and Kara’s hearts broke. He had only ever called Kara ‘mama’ when he wasn’t feeling well. Any other time, it had been ‘mom’.

“I don’t know sweetie.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “Maybe she’s out saving someone.”

Carter sighed. “I wish she could save me.”

Kara slammed her eyes shut and let out a harsh sob. She didn’t see Cat turning her hear and looking at her scared. Her wife had heard the sob and knew full well who it was. Cat’s eyes were filled with pain. She just wanted her wife to come in and hold both of them. But ever since the diagnosis, she had seen Kara pull away inch by inch. She didn’t think their marriage was going to last once Carter died. “I do too, Carter. I do too.”


	21. Carter's Illness - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay but that one where Carter has terminal cancer needs to be fixed where Alex or Kara or Eliza or some damn body finds a way to save him using Kara's DNA. Please??? Because that fucking broke me

Three weeks.

Three fucking weeks was all Carter her left. He was laying in the hospital with an oxygen tubes in his nose and machines beeping all around him. Cat sat there every day and night holding his hand, reading to him, telling him what Supergirl had been up to when she wasn’t there loving him. What she didn’t tell him though, was that his aunt had been hard at work for months trying to figure something out. That instead of saving the world, Kara allowed herself to be surrounded by enough kryptonite to allow needles to break her skin day in and day out. They were all getting desperate.

But somehow, Carter still smiled. Still answered with a little bit of teenage attitude. Still joked that the one thing he noticed about Supergirl were her legs. He was still there mentally. It was his body that was failing him at only sixteen years old. He knew what was happening. He understood it every time the doctors and nurses walked in and rattled off statistics and blood levels. He was a smart kid; so he was never fooled when anyone tried to give him hope.

But then, a little hope barged into the room. His head was a little fuzzy from the drugs so he missed some of what they were talking about. But that was definitely his mom in her supersuit and his aunt in her tactical gear. And Alex was carrying a small metal case. He watched as his older mom’s eyes went wide and turn to him. She said something but he was too out of it to understand. So he just squeezed her hand.

Alex came over and opened the case. He could see a syringe with a blue liquid inside. He then looked to his super mom who stood there with her arms crossed and her mouth whispering a silent prayer. He had heard enough Kryptonese to know when she was saying it under her breathe; her lips moved differently. He winced as he felt the sting of the needle and the world around him quickly fell out and went black.

Hours later, Carter opened his eyes and everything around him was clear. Clearer than it had ever been. And he could hear whispering as if it were right there next to him. He felt every fiber of the blanket of him and the sheets under him. And then he saw her standing there, exactly where she had been when he blacked out. Her eyes were on him and she smiled tearfully, filled with hope. “Mom…”


	22. Carter's Illness - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt. The final part of the mini-story.

One week.

One awesome amazing week of learning just what he had gotten from his life saving cure. Sure, the first few days of being poked and prodded weren’t so fun, but Kara had been there with him for every test. Cat and Alex had stayed outside the lab for safety reasons. They had not yet known which powers he had received and no human wanted to risk being lasered in the face by a nervous teenager.

Once the testing had been over, Carter and Kara had moved to a secure room where they could safely test his powers. Again, Cat and Alex looked on from a small observation room on the other side of one-way glass. Carter had been given lead lined glasses just like his super mom so he could learn how to transition from one state to another.

When Kara stepped up onto the training octagon in the middle of the room, Carter followed. She explained to him how each power felt as she used them, how she used her legs to push off for flight, and how to control her grip. They practiced for hours. First, strength. That one was the most important to get under control since Carter had been afraid all week to touch anyone who wasn’t Kara or J’onn. Just trying to learn how strong he was and how much pressure he could put on something took a whole day. A few hundred cans later, and Carter could safely take a sip of soda without crushing the can. He had smiled bright with triumph and Kara shared the same feeling.

On day two, they retested his strength and moved on to hugging. He wasn’t much of a hugger in general but Carter loved hugging his moms. And since only one of them could survive a full strength hug, test dummies had been brought in to help. Again, multiple test dummies later and he could safely hug one. Cat came down from the observation room and carefully approached her son. They were both nervous but Kara was standing right there, guiding him through it. He concentrated and was able to give his mom a hug. They all cried a bit. And Carter chuckled when his mom told him that he could hug a little tighter. And he did.

Day three focused on heat vision and freeze breathe. After an hour, it was confirmed that he had not received those powers; much to his mother’s joy and his own disappointment. But Kara assured him that not having those two powers would make life easier. There’s nothing worse than freezing a birthday cake or putting holes in a wall because someone scared you. With many hours left in the day, Kara decided to take her son outside. He had been looking a little pale that morning and she realized he must, on a much smaller scale than her, need the sun too. So they went outside and rested, absorbing the rays of the sun. Alex joined them and explained the science behind it; or at least the science she had figured out. After a few hours outside, Carter had fallen asleep and the sisters sat there watching him. They chuckled when his sleeping form started to float a few inches off the ground.

One day four, flying! Now this was what Carter had been looking forward to all week. They were outside and Carter was learning to float. This was the easiest of his powers to use. After only an hour of instruction from his super mom, they were off. Kara brought him up above the city so he could see what she saw every day. He was in awe, never having realized how beautiful the planet looked from her perspective. They talked about avoiding the obvious like birds and planes, but also being careful not to go too high. She took him up to just about where breathing was getting difficult and explained to him that going any higher would mean being stuck in space, unable to return home. Carter nodded, eyes wide, knowing he would never risk coming this high up again.

When they landed back at the DEO, Carter ran over and hugged his mom, excited about what he had just done. Despite his excitement, Carter was able to control the strength of his hug and everyone smiled. Cat then produced his new glasses and he put them on. The world went quiet around him and he could feel his strength being drawn away just a little. But he felt good; felt normal. He looked over at his super mom and smiled. He now knew what she went through every day and it made him even more grateful for having her in his life. He would get complete control over his powers like her, and maybe one day, he could be the world’s next superhero.


	23. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pre-relationship. Cat is super confused and jealous when Lois comes to visit Catco and it's really touchy and familiar with Kara (because Clark).

As she sat at her desk, Cat Grant felt a sixth sense like feeling crawl up her spine. Her eyes went straight to the elevator. “Lane…” Venom dripped from her lips as she watched the brunette walk across the office and approach her assistant. The other woman had yet to look at her and she didn’t mind. The less eye contact with Lois Lane, the better. She was about to get up and tell Kara to let her in, but she saw something that stopped her.

Kara had looked up and smiled. Bright. One of those smiles Cat could have sworn had been reserved for only her. Her assistant got up quickly and went around her desk to hug Lois and kiss her on the cheek. Cat narrowed her eyes. “What the hell?” The two women talked quickly and happily, Lois’s hands on Kara’s arms, rubbing them up and down in an affectionate way. Kara for her part, acted as if none of what the older woman did to her was out of the ordinary. Did her assistant know Lois Lane and never tell her? The media mogul felt anger and jealousy rise up inside of her until she was about to explode.

But then Kara turned to look at her and it all dissipated. The girl held up a finger to Lois before walking into Cat’s office. “Ms. Grant. I’m going to take a bit of an early lunch, if you don’t mind.”

Cat Grant stood and glared, prompting Kara to come closer out of worry. “Is she trying to take you away from me?”

Kara bit her lip and smiled. “Oh, no of course not, Ms. Grant. Lois is family.”

Cat’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

“Yea.” Kara responded, not realizing just how close to exploding her boss was. “She’s my cousin-in-law. Remember?” From the look of utter confusion on her face, Kara realized she had never put two and two together. “Ms. Grant. She’s married to my cousin. You know, Superman?”

Cat blinked and jumped back a bit. “Clark Kent is Superman!?” She then glared again as Lois started laughing. “Get that witch out of my office. And when you come back, we’re mapping a flow chart because I can’t follow all your damn family members.”


	24. But I Never Lose!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kara beats cat at settler of Catan and Cat is not having it, she refuse to acknowledge her lost

The card was flipped to reveal an army card. “I win!”

“No. No that can’t be possible.” Cat looked through the deck, making sure an extra one hadn’t been placed there. “I lost…I never lose!”

“Mom, calm down. It’s just a game.” Carter chuckled and started to clean up the board but his mother quickly stopped him. “Kara won, game’s over.”

Cat shook her head. “No. I’m going to take a recount.”

Kara leaned back on the couch, smiling and crossing her arms. “Face it, love, I finally beat you.” The hero and Carter sat there for twenty minutes as Cat continued to count and recount everyone’s points. “Are you done yet?”

Cat shook her head and mumbled to herself, prompting the other two to worry. “Kara, she never mumbles.”

Kara put her hand on Carter’s shoulder and pulled him up off the couch. The two backed away and headed towards the kitchen. “Let’s go make your mom a big bowl of ice cream for when she finally realizes that this is real.”


	25. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carter trying to help kara with her panic attack since cat is stuck in traffic or something

It came out of nowhere. That sudden cold sweat over her entire body, the darkening of the edge of her vision, and the all-encompassing feeling of fear. Kara didn’t have panic attacks often. But when they did, they made her feel more human than when she lost her powers. Suddenly the world around her gave way and it was just her, trying to keep breathing and stay awake. She tried to call out for Cat. But her girlfriend was out of the house somewhere. She couldn’t remember. But Carter was home. She called out but didn’t hear her own voice. Had she even called to him? She must have because he came running in, panic on his face.

Carter had never helped Kara down from a panic attack. But he had seen his mom do it a few times so he knew what to do. He just hoped that he could help. The boy stood in front of his hero and gently put his hands on her shoulders to keep her grounded. “Kara. I’m right here. You’re okay.” He dipped his head so he could make eye contact with her. When he got her attention, Carter smiled a bit. “Hey. I’m right here.” He then thought about what his mom did and wished he were a little bigger. Carter got on the couch behind Kara and pulled her back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her and whispering softly into her ear. “You’re safe. I got you. Just breathe with me.” He made a showing of taking long deep breaths, guiding her to a calming rhythm.

As she came down from her panic attack, Kara relaxed back into Carter and tears started to fall down her cheeks. “Th-thank you, Carter.”

Carter smiled and kissed her cheek, still holding onto her. “Mom should be home soon. I’ll keep holding you until she does.” He held her tight and kept taking breaths for her to follow.


	26. Yes Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is so very afraid of losing Cat and/or being an inconvenience to her (losing her planet, family, landing on Earth, intruding on the Danvers ect makes those fear very prevalent) so Kara just goes along with whatever Cat wants, and Cat is trying to convince her that a relationship is a 2 way street

“Okay, but what do _you_ want to do?” Cat put her hands on her hips and looked at her girlfriend. Over the last three months that they had been dating, Kara had refused to make her own decisions about where they went and what they did and defaulted to whatever Cat came up with. The older woman had an idea as to why her girlfriend was letting her make all the decisions but not only did it bother her on a superficial level, but it also tore at her heart a bit. She knew something was wrong and she just wanted Kara to talk about it.

“I don’t really care. So we can go wherever.” If Kara were being honest, her answer would be ‘let’s just stay inside and order a pizza’. But she didn’t want Cat to think that she didn’t like going out and she didn’t want to give off a never-going-out vibe. So she just let Cat decide. She was afraid to lose someone else that she loved. And while she was confident that Cat Grant wouldn’t be stuck on an exploding planet or die via sword through the chest, her former boss still had the option of leaving her. Kara really didn’t want to give her any reasons. So she just relented to her girlfriend’s plans.

Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Kara, please pick something. I’m getting tired of being the only one making decisions in this relationship.”

Oh no. Kara’s eyes went wide and now she was starting to panic. She was pushing Cat away even when she had tried not to. “No, wait. I’m sorry. I-I’ll choose. Please don’t break up with me.”

The media mogul raised her brow in confusion and looked at the younger woman. “Well, that’s a bit of a leap, don’t you think?” She walked over to Kara and took her hand gently. “Why do you think I would leave you?”

Kara looked down at their joined hands. “Because I’m not being a good girlfriend.”

Cat sighed and pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “You are a great girlfriend, Kara. I just wish you would help me in the decision making. For the last three months you’ve looked to me to plan everything and I wish you would offer something too.”

Kara hugged her tightly and let it all out. “I’m sorry. I’m just so scared of losing you. I didn’t want to bring up anything you would find unsettling or not good enough and you would leave me. So I’ve just been yessing you to death in hopes that you would stay with me.”

Cat pulled back and kissed Kara lovingly. “Darling, a relationship is a two-way street. And my lane is getting full.”

Kara nodded. “Okay. I’ll try.” Cat looked at her, waiting for her answer to the question that started all of this. The hero blushed lightly. “How about Netflix and chill?”


	27. Abs for Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat seeing Kara's abs for the first time.

“Oh crap!” Kara stood as she spilled sauce all over her shirt. She and Cat were in her new office enjoying lunch together while talking business. Kara was still trying to figure out what she wanted to do so her boss decided that over lunch, they would talk about options.

As the younger girl wiped at the shirt with a napkin, Cat rolled her eyes. “Come on, Kara. I give you this nice new office and you’re still clumsy as ever.” She picked up her own food and resumed eating.

Kara sighed and went over to her makeshift closet in the small alcove and picked out a new shirt to wear. “Pardon me for a second, Ms. Grant.” She lifted her shirt up and over her head, exposing her torso and bra. She honestly didn’t mind undressing in front of her boss. She felt very comfortable in front of her. She started pulling the clean shirt over her head and turned back towards Cat as it got to her breasts.

When her former assistant turned, Cat looked up and suddenly her mouth went dry. Her eyes went straight to the four pack that her employee had and she couldn’t stop looking. How had she not known that underneath those ugly cardigans there had been rippling muscles. Cat swallowed hard and looked up to see Kara blushing and watched as she quickly pulled her shirt down. Cat Grant was going to need a cold shower tonight.


	28. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat and Carter surprise Kara for her birthday

Lots and lots of planning had gone into tonight. Sneaking around, texting and writing notes so Kara wouldn’t hear, and Cat even buried the poor girl in so much paperwork it would keep her out of the house until it was time.

For two weeks, the Grants had been planning a surprise birthday party for Kara. Well, according to Alex, it was more of a ‘welcome to Earth day’ more than anything else. But it was the day Kara got a cake and that was all that matter to her girlfriend.

With one hour to go until Kara was expected home, Cat, Carter, Alex and Eliza went to work on making over the apartment; streamers, poppers, silly string, hats, balloons, and of course, a cake. They then shut off the lights and ducked down, waiting.

“You know,” Alex said into the dark “if she suspects something, she’s just going to listen to heartbeats. Or x-ray the door.”

Eliza gave her daughter a light slap on the shoulder. “Just because she did it as a kid doesn’t mean she’ll do it now.” She then kissed Alex’s shoulder as her daughter pouted and rubbed at the spot. “All better.”

Alex rolled her eyes but smiled. “Yea, yea.”

After waiting for nearly a half hour, they all heard a key enter the lock. There was no hesitation which meant that either Kara had checked before walking in, or she was so tired from work she didn’t bother. When she opened the door and flicked on the lights, her family popped out from behind the couch and yelled “Happy Birthday!” Kara jumped a bit and laughed, holding her hand over her heart. “You guys scared the crap out of me.” She went over and hugged them all before giving Cat a sweet kiss. “Thank you.”

Eliza grabbed the cake with now burning candles and smiled. “Make a wish.”


	29. Betting Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucy and James betting on when Cat and Kara will gets together, not knowing they already are.

“Okay, so Bob in accounting has fifty on six months, Jerry in engineering has eighty on one year, Winn has a grand on already together – yea right -, and I have a hundred on one month. What about you, James?” Lucy turned to face James as they wrote up the betting pool board in his office. More people wanted in on the pool. Hell, there was practically – she looked out of his window – okay there was literally a line forming outside of his office of people who wanted in on the pool. The bet? How long until Kara Danvers and Cat Grant finally start going out.

James leaned back in his chair. “I’ll put a hundred on two months. You don’t know them like I do; we still got some time.”

Lucy rolled her eyes and put him down. “Oh ye of little faith. Those two are ready to bang and it’s going to be on Kara’s brand new desk. You just watch.” She went outside into the hall and started taking bets from all the employees lined up. By the end of day, they would have over fifty people in on the pool.

—

The following day, Kara walked into James’ office where he and Lucy were talking in hushed tones. They stopped when they saw the look in her eyes. It was a mix of hurt, betrayal and…amusement? “You guys have a pool on me?”

Lucy bit her lip and got up. “Kara, it’s just a fun little bet. Nothing more.”

Kara huffed a bit and left, leaving the two of them confused. She came back a few minutes later with Cat in tow, her hand on her wrist. “Kara what are you…” She didn’t get to finish as Kara planted a hard kiss on her lips, as if claiming her.

When she pulled away, Kara looked at them again. “Winn wins the pool. You can all go home now.”


	30. The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat's ex husband comes to see her at work and flirts with Kara... And Cat isn't happy about it !

Kara looked up from her desk and jumped. She looked at the man in front of her a bit confused. Was she not paying attention or did the guy somehow float in? She completely missed the elevator sound and the footsteps. Oh! Right, she was listening to Ms. Grant speaking on the phone. Well, yelling, not speaking. But that’s not the point. She smiled up at the middle-aged man and smiled warmly. “Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment with Ms. Grant?” She opened up the book and saw that Cat’s afternoon was actually empty.

The man leaned down and smiled at Kara, seemingly looking her over and enjoying it. “I do not. But, I’m pretty sure Cat won’t mind me being here.”

Kara stood slowly. “If you could give me your name I’ll let Ms. Grant know that you’re here.”

He put his hand gently on her arm to stop her. “Oh, I’m sure she won’t let me into her little sanctuary. I’ll just wait out here until she comes out herself.” He looked around and pulled a chair over so he was sitting on the other end of Kara’s desk. “What’s your name?”

Kara sat down and gave a quick look to her boss who was still on the phone. “Um, Kara Danvers.”

He smirked, almost hungrily, as he watched her move. “Kara. What a lovely name. Just falls right off the tongue, doesn’t it?” He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and Kara leaned back into her seat. “Do you have a boyfriend, Kara?”

Kara jumped as she heard Cat’s office door slam open. “How dare you harass my assistant! Do not ask her if she has a boyfriend. In fact, don’t speak to her.” Kara looked at her boss confused. Did the media mogul suddenly have super hearing? Kara then looked down and realized that her hand has accidently hit the speaker button that went to Cat’s phone in her office. Oops. “Why are you even here?”

The man stood and walked over to Cat, smiling. “I was hoping we could talk. But it seems you’re quite busy.” He dropped a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll call and make an appointment some other time.” He then looked to Kara and took her hand, kissing it as well. “And you, my sweet, I hope to see you again soon as well.” He smirked at her before heading for the elevator.

Both women quickly went to rub off the kiss and looked at each other. Kara opened her mouth and spoke first. “Who was that?”

Cat had a look of apology in her eyes before they hardened to their usual look. “My ex-husband. Stay away from him. You’re mine.”


	31. You Would Be So Proud Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the anniversary of my grandma's passing.

She didn’t go to work today. How could she? It’s been eight years since one of the most important humans in her life died. Grandma Danvers had been her sunshine for those first four years on this planet. Kara always found that it was hard to pick between her and Alex as to who was her favorite. Usually they were tied for first. She had been old by the time Kara arrived on Earth but she was there when Alex was not. She offered her every fruit available, trying to get Kara to try as many as she could. She would often slip Kara money when her foster parents weren’t looking. She still had those bills stashed away in a drawer.

-

When grandma had died, Kara fell apart. Her whole world came out from under her. She had been the first person for Kara to lose after Krypton. She had almost forgotten the pain of losing her whole family when she died. It wasn’t sudden by any means. She had been sick for a while. In the last year, she forgot who Kara was and began confusing Alex for Eliza. It broke all of them but they kept visiting. Kara stopped going after grandma forgot who she was. It was too hard to sit there and be nothing to someone she loved so much.

When they got the call that she needed to go to the hospital, Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex all went. Kara couldn’t bare it. She knew there was no real point to saying goodbye. She didn’t exist in the woman’s mind anymore.

A week after going to the hospital, Eliza knocked on Kara’s door and went inside, her eyes red. “Grandma passed this morning.” She sat down and pulled the girl into her arms and held her as she cried and shook.

The next day, after the funeral, Kara went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. Grandma had always offered her an apple whenever they were together. And for the most part, Kara had turned it down. She went up to the roof and sat, cutting the apple into slices. She was about to take a bite when Alex came up alongside her. Her sister took a slice as well and they smiled sadly. Kara whispered Kryptonese words of prayer before eating. Tears ran down her face and she leaned into Alex’s side.

She had lost yet another family member. She didn’t know if heaven really existed. And if it did, she didn’t know if they would all go to the same place. But she hoped that if grandma were up there, she was watching down on them.

-

Eight years later and this day still brings her pain. Almost as much as remembering the day she lost Krypton. Kara approached the headstone and laid a small rock on it. She whispered a silent prayer and cried. Cat waited a few minutes before getting out of the car and going over to her girlfriend and taking her hand. When Kara calmed down, she smiled at Cat then looked back down at the stone. “Grandma, this is my girlfriend. I think you would have really liked her.”

Cat then looked down at the stone with watery eyes. “You would be really proud of the woman she’s become.”


	32. She's Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adam came back and tries to get back with Kara. Kara and Cat didn't want to hurt him, so Carter took it into his own hands to tell his older sibling that Kara is unavailable.

Kara looked up when she heard a familiar voice coming through the halls. “Adam?” She stood and smiled, looking into Cat’s office before approaching him. “Hey. What are you doing here?”  
  


Adam smiled at Kara and pulled her into a hug. “I have some work I need to do in National City so I figured I would come by. Also…” he pulled out a coupon for a Korean bbq place, “I owe you one dinner.”

Kara smiled softly. “Oh, thank you, Adam. But…I can’t.”

“Please, Kara? I know you said things weren’t meant to be between us but, I wanted to give it another shot.” He looked down at her, a cute smile on his face. “I promise that if something comes up again, we’ll call it quits.”

Kara bit her lip and was about to respond when Cat came out. “Adam!” She ran over and hugged her elder son and kissed his cheek. “It’s so good to see you. Come in. We have a lot to catch up on.” Cat took his hand and pulled Adam into her office. He made the ‘call me’ sign before being dragged away.

–

That night, back at Cat’s apartment, she was cooking while waiting for both Adam and Kara to arrive. She was so nervous about telling him that they were together that, when Adam showed up first, she decided to put it off.

When Kara showed up as well, the four of them fell into a comfortable silence. Carter kept looking between his mom and Kara, wondering when one of them was just going to tell him. When it seemed that no one was planning on doing so, the kid decided to take it into his own hands.

After dinner was over, Carter told Adam that he had something to show him. He brought him into his room and closed the door. “Okay, we need to talk.”

Adam looked at his little brother, confused. “What’s up, bud?”

Carter smiled a bit. “You really need to stop fawning over Kara. She’s taken.”

The elder brother’s eyes went wide and then narrowed. “She’s seeing someone? Who?”

Carter bit his lip and waved him towards the door. He carefully opened the door just a bit, enough so the two of them could see out down the hall and into the kitchen. And what they saw was Cat playing with Kara’s hair and the two smiling like love sick fools before they shared a soft kiss.

Adam stepped back and sat down on his brother’s bed. “Woah.”

Carter nodded. “Yea. You’re telling me. But it’s better than how I found out.” Adam looked at him but Carter just shuddered, making an ‘I’m going to need therapy when I’m older’ face.


	33. So Punny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex making cat puns and Cat is very close to killing her. Kara has to play mediator to her sister and her girlfriend

Why on Earth are we at a shooting range? I mean really; does Kara not know me well enough by now? I was handed a gun, taught how to aim, and now I’m going to shoot the damn thing. Ugh. If it weren’t for the fact that I’ve rolled my eyes a million times in the last few hours, I’d do I again. And her sister is here. Oh man. Is this a whole family affair right now?

I walk towards the shooting area and run through all the steps the instructor taught me. Kara is on one side and her sister Alex is on the other. Through my noise dampening headphones I hear the brunette yell out. “Don’t worry about the blonde! She’s got nine lives!”

I shudder and look over at Kara who looks like she’s trying to apologize but I don’t hear it. Alex goes first as a demonstration and she is quite amazing. All six shots land squarely in the chest or head of the silhouette paper. I guess I’m staring a bit long because the next thing I hear is “Cat got your tongue?”

I now look at Alex, shooting daggers with my eyes. I promise myself that one more and I’m taking her out. I line up my site and start shooting. It goes horribly. My aim sucks and I barely hit the target. Though, I feel better when I realize Kara hasn’t done much better than I. We all take off our headsets and Alex comes around to look at mine. “Wow…what a catastrophe.”

I’m seeing red. “That’s it!” I turn and push her up against the wall. “Knock it off, Danvers! Before I shove my heel so far up your ass you won’t be able to sit for weeks!”

I’m not at all surprised when Alex doesn’t look one bit scared. Though, I am surprised when we’re both pulled away by Kara, who’s now holding our shirt sleeves much like a mother would hold her kid’s ears. “Alex, stop with the cat puns. And Cat, stop being so sensitive.” She eyes us both and we each nod before giving a hand shake in truce. “Meow, that’s better.” I turn on her and go for the throat.


	34. Cool Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat finds out Kara drives motorcycles

It was early morning when Kara rode through the city on her Kawasaki Ninja 650. The bright green of the body stood out like a sore thumb among the dull colors of the other commuters around her. She rarely took the bike out but today was too beautiful of a day to not go for a ride. Kara had woken earlier than usual in order to get in a solid hour of riding before she had to go to work.

When she pulled into the CatCo parking lot, she spotted Cat getting out of the back of her town car. She pulled into the only motorcycle parking spot in the lot, which happened to be a few feet from where her boss was standing.

Cat looked over at the person on the motorcycle and scoffed a bit. She had always found bikes to be loud, annoying, a nuisance on the road, and driven by idiots. What threw her, though, was the fact that the body sitting on the bike was definitely female. The tight hugging leather jacket showed off all of the rider’s curves.

Kara looked over at her boss through her helmet and could hear the woman’s heart beating. Though, out of nerves or something else, she didn’t know. She turned off the bike but stayed seated as she unzipped the top of her jacket and removed her helmet. She heard Cat’s heart beat faster and she smirked; definitely not nerves.

Cat’s eyes went wide when she realized who was on that bike and she felt her knees buckle a bit under her. How did she not know that Kara rode motorcycles? Ever since she had promoted the girl, she had finally started to try and get to know her. Maybe asking about her hobbies should have been high on the list. “Kara…I didn’t know you own a motorcycle.” She walked over and admired her former assistant as she sat confidently on the bike.

The hero shrugged as she hung her helmet on the handlebar. “It never came up. Not like this is something you would think to ask me about.” She chuckled and finally got off her bike, unzipping her jacket completely to reveal a tight red tank top. She watched as Cat bit her lip and she smirked. “Maybe I could take you for a ride one day.”

Cat looked up at Kara and nodded. “I would love that.”


	35. Self-Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara teaching Carter self-defense, Cat is admiring Kara's body

“Okay. So you want to hold your arms up like this to protect your face.” Kara demonstrated for Carter, before helping him mimic her movements. “Good. Now I’m going to teach you to throw a punch.”

“Is that _really_ necessary?” Cat asked from her lawn chair.

Carter had asked Kara weeks ago to teach him self-defense and for weeks he had begged his mom. She had worried about them getting hurt to which Carter just laughed and responded ‘yea, like I could hurt Kara’. While he did have a point, she was still hesitant for her son to learn how to fight. When he then asked instead if he could take karate lessons with other kids, she relented. Better to have a superhero teach him than a college drop out with a black belt.

Kara looked over at her girlfriend and rolled her eyes. “Yes, it is; because even though it’s self-defense, he needs to know how to fight back too.” She left out the thought that since he was now close to her, Carter might have to fight off the occasional bad guy or two at some point in his life.

Cat sighed and waved her hand, letting them get back to the training. She pulled out a magazine and started reading, trying to get lost in whatever article was the centerfold. However, the sound of the two of them grunting with each punch called her attention. It wasn’t so much her son she was focused on, but on the alien in front of her. She had dressed for the occasion; fitted t-shirt, yoga pants, and her hair was up in a high pony-tail. Cat let her eyes wander along her girlfriend’s body. She knew the abs under the shirt very well but as she watched them flex and bend with her movements, she was in awe.

Cat had honestly never met someone as beautiful as Kara, and not just physically. But this? This was all physical. Every time her calf muscle protruded from her leg during something as simple as a step or from the swing of a kick. Also, the way her ass fit into the pants made the older woman bite her lip.

But, if Cat were to be honest, what she loved the most about how Kara moved was how careful she was with Carter. Despite all the strength that those arms and legs held, she handled her son with such care that it turned her on more than anything else Kara could do.

But those abs though…


	36. Why Did it Have to be Sharks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (based on the interview where Melissa says she's afraid of sharks and that by extension Kara would be terrified of them too) Cat finds out about Kara's phobia and begins inserting sharks into every situation imaginable. First it's simple name dropping, telling her useless facts about the animals. Then one day there is an adorable shark plush on Kara's desk. How far will she take this game?

It had been during a conversation with the Superfriends plus Cat regarding a possible vacation, when someone mentioned snorkeling in the ocean. Lucy had brought up the chance to be around sharks and I, quite literally, hit the ceiling. One second I’m standing in front of my desk in my new office and the next, I’ve put a whole in the ceiling with my head. Thankfully, there’s a good ten feet between floors so I didn’t break through to the floor above us.

That’s when they all found out about my fear of sharks. Any sharks, really; real, fake, animatronics, animated, plush, etc. They all just stared at me, wondering how Supergirl could be afraid of, well, _anything_ from Earth. I then went on to explain to them how I had seen ‘Jaws’ during my first year on Earth. It had scared the crap out of me and Alex teased me endlessly about it. Every time we went to the beach she would ask me to use my super vision to look for sharks. I had promptly stayed away from beaches after that.

They all had a good laugh at my expense but then the conversation moved on and I thought I was safe. However, I could see a glint of something mischievous in Cat’s eyes and I worried about what was going on in her head.

–

The next day when I came in to work, I stopped dead when I saw the door to my office. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I had to work very hard to not superspeed away. On my door, staring at me, was a poster for ‘Finding Nemo’…with Bruce the shark on it. And he was smiling. With those huge…massive…sharp teeth. I swallowed hard and backed away before running to Cat’s office. “Ms. Grant, someone left a poster on my door with a sha-.” I narrowed my eyes at her, because she was smirking. “You!” I point as her accusingly.

Cat stood and walked around her desk. “Yes, me. I thought you could use something to lighten your office up a bit.”

I glare at her, letting my eyes heat up just a bit in hopes of scaring her. “Don’t do that again.”

Cat smiled at me, knowing I would never actually use my heat vision on her, and nodded. “This will be the only time. Promise.” She walked past me back towards my office and I watched as she took down the poster and went back to her office.

–

A few days had gone by and I had almost forgotten about the poster when Cat came into my office. She had a National Geographic in her hands and looked at me. “Did you know that baby sharks will devour their siblings in the womb so they can survive?”

My eyes bug out of my head and this time, I do use my heat vision. I burn a little hole through the magazine and she just shrugs before leaving. My heart is beating a million miles a minute. I thought this was all over but it seems I’m doomed to be tortured. I sigh and put my head down, trying to calm myself. It’s not like there are sharks in National City or anything.

Later that day, Lucy popped her head into the office. “Hey. Want to go see Sharknado with James and I?” I promptly throw my stapler at her and she closes the door before it can hit.

–

Ah, home. Home is safe. Home has no sharks. I open my door to find a box sitting on the counter. I stop, worried that it might be something from Non or Max. I use my x-ray vision but the damn thing is lined with lead. Normally I would call Alex but, seeing as it might be a bomb, I’d rather open it myself than risk someone getting hurt. I approach the box and carefully open it. When the lid is gone, I look inside and scream, jumping to the other side of the room. Inside the box is a bright pink plush shark staring up at me. “Son of a bitch!”

“Well, she did run off on me. So I guess I am.” Winn comes out from the hallway. But not for long because I get up and chase his ass back down it. “It was a joke!”

“I’m going to kill you Winslow!”


	37. You're Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara decided to be an investigative reporter and Cat, while supportive, is also worry

“It’s what I want to do, Cat. Why can’t you understand? If there’s anyone in this world who should, it’s you!” Kara was busy packing up her notebook, laptop, and camera as she prepared to go into the field for her first assignment.

“I do understand, Kara. You’re right; if there’s anyone out there who understands what it means to become an investigative reporter, it’s me. But I honestly don’t think you’re ready.” At the look of hurt and anger in her girlfriend’s eyes, she backtracked a bit. “As your boss, Kara. As your girlfriend, there is no one more supportive!”

Kara turned on the older woman, unshed tears in her eyes. “And what is it that’s holding my _boss_ back from letting me go and do what I want? I thought I was good at my job! I thought you told me I could do whatever I wanted within reason!”

“Kara you’re just not ready. I’m sorry but you’re just not. You’ve only been a writer at CatCo for six months. Besides, I would never send a rookie out into the field on their own. You could get killed.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Killed? Really?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Not literally. I meant by the other reporters, by those who are keeping a close eye on our relationship both in and out of the office. Your career could be sidelined before you ever get the chance to really show the world what you’re made of.” She walked over to her girlfriend and put her arms on her biceps. “Give it a few more months. Write more, read what the investigative reporters are putting out.” She then held up her finger and left the room to go to her office quickly. She came back after a few moments and handed Kara a thumb drive.

The hero looked down at it, confused. “What is this?”

Cat bit her lip softly. “This is every bad review, every mark up of my work, and every email I received from Perry White about how bad my writing was. Read over it all. See how the rest of the world will pick apart your work.” She kissed her girlfriend softly. “I know you can do it, Kara. But others out there will do anything they can to push you to your limits. As will I. I won’t hesitate to pick apart your writing and tell you when something is crap. But I need to know that you can handle it.”

Kara looked from her girlfriend to the thumb drive and sighed before tucking it into her bag. “Okay. I’ll wait.” She was dejected, even pained that her own lover was putting her down. But she understood, sort of.

Cat pulled Kara into a hug and squeezed as hard as she could. “I love you, Kara. I’m doing this to protect you. I want you to know that you can go out there with metaphorical bullet proof skin as well.”

The younger woman hugged Cat back and nodded. “Okay. I love you too.”


	38. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat calming Kara down after a nightmare.

She shot up quickly in bed, her heart pounding, head spinning, and breath coming in short gasps. Kara lifted her hand to her face and tried to take deep breaths, the nightmare still fresh in her mind.

Cat had woken up when she heard the woman next to her whimpering in her sleep. Most times, her girlfriend would sleep through her nightmares and continue on with the rest of her night none the wiser. But sometimes, she would wake up unsure of where she was. The media mogul sat up and put her hand gently on her lover’s back. “Hey, you’re okay. You’re home, safe with me.” Sometimes Kara needed to be reminded of where she was and with whom she was with.

The Kyryptonian jumped a bit at the touch but then relaxed as she heard her girlfriend speaking. “Oh Roa, Cat, it was horrible.” Fresh tears sprung from her eyes and she leaned into the other woman, finding solace and comfort in her arms. “I watched my world burn again. I saw my mom’s face as the planet exploded below her.” She sobbed, clutching tight onto Cat’s night shirt.

Cat rubbed her girlfriend’s back and rocked her gently. “It’s going to okay, darling.” She had learned quickly that all of Kara’s dreams were steeped in reality. So there was no telling her relieving things like ‘it wasn’t real’ or ‘it didn’t happen’. Even dreams about Cat herself rarely ended in her death. Mostly Kara would dream about the Red K incident and her nightmare would end right at that moment; never letting the dream end with her saving her lover’s life. “You’re safe.” It was all she could say.

After some time of crying, Kara fell back asleep in Cat’s arms, curled up against the woman’s side. She always exhausted herself with trying to come down from the nightmares that she fell asleep pretty quickly. Cat always stayed up for a while, not only worrying about the girl in her arms but also making sure that another one didn’t creep up on her so soon after recovering from the first one. She kissed the hero’s head softly and hummed and lullaby from Krypton that Kara had taught her. It always seemed to help in the morning.


	39. Blanket Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is a blanket hogger, despite her being an alien and having no need for a blanket

Cat woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. It was the middle of winter and despite her sweat pants and long-sleeve shirt, she was cold. She went to pull the blanket around her when she realized it wasn’t anywhere on her body. _Well, that explains a lot._ She sat up a bit and groaned softly as she looked over, seeing what she could only describe as a cocoon. And inside that cocoon, was her wife. She narrowed her eyes and, in the dark, fumbled around to try and find a corner she could pull at. Cat heard a grunt come from the blanket and she gave it a good hit. “Gi’me.” She managed to find a corner and pull.

Kara, despite being out cold, reacted to the pull and rolled over, taking her wife’s one chance at a good hold away.

The older woman punched the rolled up burrito of her wife and hated that it wouldn’t actually do anything. She decided to just get up and grab another blanket from the closet. This was far from the first time this had happened in their five years of marriage so she always managed to keep a few spares lying around just in case.

When Cat got back to bed, she wrapped herself up in the new blanket, much like Kara, and fell back asleep.

Come morning, Cat would once again wake up to find her blanket gone and Kara’s cocoon to have doubled in size.


	40. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat comes home to see Kara teaching Carter some complicated science, both too engross to notice she's home.

As she turned the key in the lock, Cat could hear the voices of her small family floating through the door. She smiled, hearing her son asking something and her wife answering back with big words she herself barely understood. When she pushed the door open quietly, Cat saw a slight uptick in Kara’s smile but no other indication that her family knew she was home. She didn’t mind so much. Especially not when she knew Carter was getting some form of school work done. The blond quietly hung up her coat, kicked off her shoes, and put her keys on the hook.

Carter had his nose so deep in his books and his mind was so focused on the information in front of him that he never registered his mom coming home. “Okay but mom, where did you get this number from?” He pointed to a number in a very complicated looking equation and quickly any evidence that either of them knew she was home was gone.

Cat made her way into the kitchen and started dinner, knowing that her two geniuses in the living room would be starving when they finally came up for air. And considering the battle that Kara had had earlier in the day with a Fort Rozz escapee, she was going to be even more starved than normal. So, instead of making double the food, Cat opted to make triple. And if there was a God, she’d let them have a little leftover for lunch the next day.

From the other room, she could hear the chatter of science and math and if Cat were honest, it hurt her head to hear all those complex words coming out of her family’s mouths. “Okay, so you see this coil?” Kara points to a diagram and Carter nods. “That’s what heats up and distributes the sun-like energy to the lamps.” Heat? Sun-like? Lamps? Cat walked over and poked her head around the corner.

Carter looked at it amazed. “But how do they know how to measure the heat? Scientists can’t be one-hundred percent correct on the temperature of the sun. Do you feel a difference?”

Kara nodded. “Of course. It’s nothing like sitting outside and soaking in the real thing. But the energy coming off the bulbs is enough for me to heal safely and quickly.” She smiled as her son looked up at her in awe.


	41. No Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Supercat drabble where there is Cat's mother ?

“Okay, okay. She’s going to be here any minute. Carter, get your prim and proper butt out here!” Cat ran around rearranging her flowers…again. Whenever her mother actually made plans to see her daughter and grandson, Cat always freaked. If she showed up out of the blue, she didn’t have to clean or prep or anything because there was no expectation beyond the superficial. But once she was on her mother’s calendar, all hell broke loose in the house and the media mogul turned into a scared daughter. “Car-.” She turned and saw her son standing right in front of her. “Oh there you are.” She fussed with his tie, making it perfect.

Carter gently slapped her hand away after she fussed for too long. “Mom, it’s okay. It’s just grandma.”

Cat nodded. “Yes. Your witch of a grandma who likes to nip-pick everything in my life.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “You’re just nervous because Kara is going to be here, aren’t you?”

Cat bit her lip. “That obvious, huh?” When Carter nodded, she sighed. “I’m not worried about what she’s going to say about me dating a younger woman. I’m worried she’s going to accuse Kara of dating me for my money or to get something out of it professionally.”

“But you love her and she loves you. Isn’t that enough for grandma?” Carter looked up at his mom worried. He loved Kara like a second mom and had even thought about giving her the name as well.

The blond ran her fingers through Carter’s hair and bit her lip again. “Sadly, no. My guess is that before we even eat she’s going to offer Kara a large check just to go away.”

When Carter looked up at his mom, he saw actual fear in her eyes. He hadn’t seen her like this since the one and only time his dad tried to file for full custody. “Mom, Kara loves you. No amount of money is going to make her stay or go. She wants to be with us. What’s that line in wedding vows? For richer or poorer?” When his mom smiled softly and nodded, he continued. “I know you’re not thinking of getting married just yet, but I have faith that Kara believes in that and so should you.”

When had her boy become so smart? Cat pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “You’re right, kid. She loves us too much to let my mother get in the way.”

The doorbell rang and both of them jumped. “Ready, mom?”

“Ready.” Cat fixed her hair one last time before opening the door. She had expected her mother to be standing there. And she was. Except, Kara was standing right behind her with a shit-eating grin on her face. Katherine looked like she had just been but through the ringer, her face more dejected than she had ever seen it. “Mother, Kara. Come in.” Cat moved aside and both women walked in. Katherine ignored her daughter and went straight to the bar while Kara stopped and planted a long, hard kiss on Cat’s lips. “What did you say to her?”

Kara smirked and held up a ripped check. “Oh, nothing. We just had a little chat.”


	42. Just a Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do one where Cat catches Kara dancing around to Just a Girl by No Doubt in the penthouse and Kara gets all flustered

It was a Sunday afternoon and Cat was riding the elevator up to the penthouse. She had gone into work for a few hours that morning to double check something that she had put the most recent assistant in charge of. Of course, it was all wrong and she left a ‘you’re fired’ sticky note on the girl’s desk. Despite promoting Kara years ago, and her wife always spending time with the new assistants, no one ever measured up to her; not even close.

As she came to the front door, she could hear music blasting through the walls and smiled. Kara must be in one of her very good moods. These only happened when the whole world came into perfect alignment; things at home were good, Carter and Cat were both happy and healthy, work was productive, and the DEO didn’t need her for anything other than simple tasks. Cat loved days like this, when she knew her wife was completely at ease and relaxed. She turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The music hit her like a wall but she smiled anyway.

Kara was dancing around the penthouse, ‘ _I’m Just a Girl’_ blasting from the television’s music channel, singing. Cat’s eyes went wide a bit. She almost never heard her wife sing. It was a rare treat she got when the hero’s walls were completely down. In fact, it was such a rare occurrence that she didn’t even know Kara _could_ sing until their wedding when the younger woman began singing in her ear during their first dance.

But what really caught her eye today, or her libido rather, was the fact that Kara was wearing a tight fitting tank top and yoga pants. Cat had to bite her lip from letting out a soft moan or a whimper. Her eyes raked up and down her wife’s toned body and it made her knees buckle a bit. She leaned back against the door, clicking it closed.

That’s when Kara finally noticed she was there. She smirked and danced over, though her singing had stopped out of habit. “Welcome home, Mrs. Grant.” Kara pulled her wife into a deep kiss. She could smell the arousal around her wife and could hear her heart pounding over the loud music. “Carter isn’t home.”

Cat’s eyes went wide and she grabbed Kara’s hand before dragging her to the bedroom.


	43. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pre relationship, Cat brings a begging Carter to the state fair and invites Kara for… assistant reasons.

“Okay, Carter, we’re here. I still don’t see why you wanted to come to the state fair in the first place.” Cat got out of the back of the car, followed closely by Carter and Kara. “Kiera, make sure the driver finds a safe place.”

Kara sighed. “Yes Ms. Grant,” before getting back into the car.

Carter watched the driver head off. “You know, you could be a little nicer to her mom, you _did_ make her come.” He walked with her to the front gate. “Why did you ask her to come anyway? I thought this was a family day?”

Cat bit her lip and realized after a few seconds that she couldn’t just ignore her son’s question. “Well, it seems Kiera had never been to the state fair. And since she doesn’t have much family to speak of, I thought it would be a nice little bonus for all the hard work she does.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “So you thank her by dragging her to the state fair, still treating her like you assistant, and insisting on calling her by anything other than her real name?”

Cat stopped and looked down at him. She had to admit, the kid had a point. She wasn’t paying Kara to be there and she had demanded it of her. And, Carter had been very specific about this being a family outing. Cat tried not to delve too far into what they might mean. “Would you prefer if I treated her like a friend instead?”

Carter smiled and nodded. “Yes. She’s my friend too, mom. I really like her. Besides, maybe she’ll be really good at the carnival games and win me some stuff.”

Just then, Kara came running at them, smiling. “Alright, Ms. Grant, the car is less than five minutes away on an asphalt road so there won’t be any mud if it starts to rain.”

Cat realized that her assistant must have run all the way from the car and she actually kind of felt bad for the girl. “Thank you Kie-Kara.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she looked down at Carter. “Is she feeling okay?”

Carter laughed and nodded before grabbing the younger woman’s hand. “Come on! They have one of those strength games. I’m sure you’ll send it flying!”

Kara blushed and smiled, knowing that telling Cat and Carter her secret might have some downsides. “Okay. But I’m not going full strength. I really don’t need people staring.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Can you at least make it hit the top?”

Kara laughed and nodded. “Okay, buddy. I’ll do that. Just this once.”

Cat watched the two of them go and couldn’t help but feel like Kara really was part of this family. She was so perfect with Carter and, beyond being her assistant, knew Cat’s own needs. The media mogul felt something in her heart clench but she pushed it down, saving that thought for another day.


	44. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do another one where this time she catches Kara singing again, but to their newborn? And thank you so much for the first one. It was awesome.

She wouldn’t stop crying. Little Alura had been fussy her whole first week of life and nothing seemed to calm her down other than food and exhaustion. It was Kara’s turn to wake up, though, since she had been taking most nights since Cat was still recovering from giving birth. She quietly crawled out of bed and walked down the hall to the nursery. She smiled softly and picked up her little girl, kissing her soft head. “What can I do to help you, Alura? What will let you sleep?” Eliza had told her than Alex had been a fussy baby. No surprise there. But she had also shared that singing had helped. Kara didn’t like to sing. She knew she could, but singing had been something she had done with her family on Krypton and so she did it rarely here on Earth.

After nearly a half hour of rocking Alura and shushing her, Kara gave in. “Okay, okay. I relent. You win.” She smiled at the almost wailing baby and started humming the tune to a song that made her think of her daughter. What she missed though, was Cat standing outside the door, watching and listening. Her wife had gotten worried and came to check on them.

_You’ve been walking around with a dark cloud,_  
Hanging over every step you take.  
Like the slightest breeze will knock you to your knees  
Doing your best not to break.  
Wish I had the words to tell ya, but I got an umbrella,  
And I think it’s big enough, for the both of us.

Tears came to Cat’s eyes as she listened. The song was one that her and Kara listened to when one of them was having a particularly rough day. It was a song of support and love.

_I’ll face that wind by your side._  
Even take on that rain, I don’t mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I’ll be here for you  
After the storm blows through.

Tears were in Kara’s eyes now as she sang, her voice cracking a bit. It reminded her of her mother, father, Kal-El, Alex, Cat, Carter, and now baby Alura. She would take every hit for her loved ones as long as they stayed safe.

_You know, you and me, we’ve been thick as thieves,_  
You get cut I feel the pain.  
We’re stuck together, no matter what the weather,  
And that ain’t gonna change.  
I don’t know how long the hurt’ll hold on,  
Or when the sun will shine again.  
So until then…

Both women sniffled and Kara heard it. She turned a bit towards the door, knowing her wife was watching but she didn’t look up. She finished the song, both women with their eyes on their now sleeping daughter.

_I’ll face that wind by your side_  
Even take on that rain, I don’t mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I’ll be here for you  
After the storm blows through  
And your skies are blue again  
And you’re back to you again, my friend  
  
I’ll face that wind by your side  
Even take on that rain, I don’t mind,  
Or give you space or give you time,  
If you need me to,  
But I’ll be here for you  
After the storm blows through.


	45. Ohana Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where Cat, Kara and Carter watch Lilo & Stitch and Kara cries at the end, prompting Cat to ask her why she's crying while Carter just snuggles closer into her side

As the little alien’s arms were freed from the restraints, Kara’s eyes welled up with tears. She too had found a family; a little broken, but still good. When the movie ended, Kara sniffled and the two Grants on either side of her looked at her worried.

Cat reached over and touched her girlfriend’s cheek softly. “Kara, sweetheart, are you okay?” She received an answer in the form of her hero leaning over, putting her head on her shoulder. “It’s okay, baby. It’s a happy ending; like ours.”

Kara nodded and sniffled again, holding tight to Cat’s shirt. “I know. And I’m so thankful I found you two.”

The older woman smiled and leaned down, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead. “We’re thankful you found us as well. With you, are family is a little less broken.”

Carter then jumped onto Kara, smiling. “Oh please. Our family is like a broken vase that got glued back together.” He kissed her cheek. “And you’re the glue.


	46. Footloose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where Cat comes home to find Kara and Carter dancing around the living room to footloose

Another Sunday, another early morning in the office. Cat sighed heavily as she finally came home for lunch. She smirked, hearing the music just like last time, only today, it’s reaching the elevator. She loves when Kara is this relaxed. When she gets to the door, she can hear ‘ _Footloose’_ coming through and she slowly lets herself in.

In front of her, Kara is singing and dancing, the duster in her hand now being used as a microphone. The hero is twirling, throwing her head around, and at the lyrics of ‘kick off your Sunday shoes’, Kara literally kicks off her flats and send them flying through the bedroom door where they land outside the closet.

Cat finds herself rather impressed and yet, she’s not at all surprised. She lets out a chuckle then smirks when Kara turns and stops dead. “Honey, I’m home.”

Kara blushes deeply and bites her lip, lowering the volume. “Welcome home. Lunch is in the kitchen.”

Cat walked over to Kara and kissed her deeply. “I expect a private dance tonight, is that understood Mrs. Danvers?”

The hero nodded and smiled. “As you wish, Mrs. Grant.”


	47. The Perfect Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where Kara gets really stressed out about her and Cats anniversary and Cat just calms her down

A soft knock on her office alerted her. She jumped a bit and used her x-ray vision to look through the door, though honestly, she knew that knock from anywhere. “Come in.”

It was Cat, in all her beautiful glory coming to check up on her wife. What Cat hadn’t expected when she walked in was to find her hero looking disheveled and like she had been through the ringer a few too many times. “Darling, are you alright?” She closed the door and walked over to her wife’s desk. “You look horrible.”

If it hadn’t been for the fact that they were a happily married couple, Kara might have actually taken some offence to that. “Yes, well, when you’re pressed for time and a deadline is coming up and you have no idea what you’re going to do, you get frazzled.”

Cat raised an eyebrow at the younger woman. “Kara, you have no deadline. What are you talking about?”

The Kryptonian blushed and looked down. “I…never mind.”

Cat sat down in the other chair in the office and reached across the desk, taking her wife’s hand. “What’s going on? Talk to me.”

Kara sighed and looked down at their hands. “I don’t know what to get you for our anniversary.”

The older woman worked hard to hold back a smile. This is what had her wife looking like she hadn’t slept in days? Their anniversary? “Oh sweetheart, you don’t need to get me anything. All I want is to spend time with you and Carter. But mostly you.”

Kara looked back up at her wife. “Really? You don’t need me to get you the perfect present?” Considering who her wife was, it wasn’t so far off from what anyone else would consider.

Cat shook her head and stood up, leaning over the desk. “You have already given me the perfect present.” She leaned down and kissed Kara lovingly.


	48. Teardrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where Cat asks Kara about the necklace that she always wears (that was her moms)

They had only been dating a little over two months and there was still so much Cat felt like she didn’t know about Kara. Despite having known the girl for nearly three years, it bothered her that she hadn’t taken an interest in her former assistant sooner in their working relationship. And, if there was one thing she was most curious about, it was the necklace that her girlfriend never took off. Not to shower, not to go to bed, and not even during sex. Cat wondered what was so important about the necklace that, every time Cat asked if she wanted to take it off, sent Kara into a defensive posture.

So now, as they sit in Cat’s bed, watching the news before falling asleep, Cat looks over and sees the hero rubbing her fingers over the teardrop-like necklace. “Kara? Could I ask you something?”

The Kryptonian moves her head then her eyes, clearly invested in the news story, before looking at Cat. “Sure.” Her fingers haven’t stopped moving.

“That necklace…” The fingers now stop and hold on tight. “I was wondering why you never take it off.”

Kara bit her lip and looked down, her whole hand now coming to wrap around the pendant. “It…it was my mother’s. She gave it to me before…” she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “…before she sent me off.”

Cat’s eyes went wide and she reached out, taking her girlfriend’s free hand in hers. “I’m so sorry, darling. If I had known…”

The younger woman shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” She smiled a bit. “Sometimes I forget that I should share these things with you. That I _can_ share these things. My adoptive family has heard me talking about Krypton so many times that they’ve memorized the stories and fill in the gaps when I start to choke.”

The media mogul leaned over and kissed Kara deeply, lovingly. “I will listen to every story you want to share with me. And I will hold them safe in my heart.”


	49. Touch-a Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One where Kara 'accidentally' touch Cat's ass ?

It had been an insufferably long day. Cat had had her on her toes, Siobhan was up her ass about anything and everything, and James was avoiding her like the plague. This sucked. This really fucking sucked. Her day had been long and tiring. When she and Cat were the only ones left on the floor, Kara went into her boss’s office. Cat had run out to go yell at someone somewhere so the hero decided to slip and in fill up the ice bucket of M&Ms. That was one thing she never told Assistant Number One to do. It had been hers and Cat’s little secret.

While she was refilling the candy, Cat walked back into the office and Kara froze. “I’m sorry, Ms. Grant. I’ll leave in a moment.” She didn’t dare look over her shoulder so she kept her eyes down and finished her task. As she turned around, she had her hands to her side and never realized how close her boss had gotten. As Kara turned, her hand grazed against Cat’s ass and she froze; stupidly, with her hand against her boss.

Cat turned her head and looked at her, smirking. “Can I help you with something, Kiera?” And oh god even though it wasn’t her real name, the way her boss drew it out like a savory treat made Kara’s brain stop functioning. It wasn’t until she felt Cat actually _lean into_ her hand that she removed it. “Guess not. Go home, Kiera. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow.”

Kara just nodded dumbly and left, her face beat red and her hand shaking.


	50. Destroyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat freaking out after a call from Alex regarding kara

It was 3am when her phone started ringing. Normally she would decline and go back to sleep but the ringtone was specific to one person. And it only came through in emergencies. Cat sat up straight and answered the phone. It was Alex. Kara was hurt; badly. After being told that a car was on the way to get her, Cat jumped out of bed and quickly dressed before running downstairs.

When the military vehicle pulled up, one female agent jumped out and headed for the penthouse to keep an eye on Carter. This had happened one other time and Carter had been introduced to the agent beforehand. So he wouldn’t wake up terrified.

As they pulled up to the DEO, Cat jumped out and Alex led her down the halls towards the medical bay. The two women stopped outside of the room Kara was being kept in. The glass walls allowed them to see in and watch the doctors work. “What happened?”

Alex sighed and crossed her arms in front of her torso. “Some new anti-Kryptonian weapon. We’re still tracking down whoever did this but it did a really big number on her.” She rubbed her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

Cat watched as the doctors managed to prick her with needles, fighting to stop any and all bleeding, as well as get her vitals back to normal. “What did it do to her?”

“It completely destroyed her Kryptonian cells. She can’t absorb sunlight anymore. She’s as human as she’s ever been. Even more so than when she blows out her powers.”

Cat stood there, eyes unabashedly filled with tears now crawling down her cheeks. She put a hand on the glass and felt her knees start to go weak underneath her. The older woman then felt herself falling to the ground, the world around her going black.

When she came to, Cat was laying on a bunk with Alex sitting on one across from her. “Hey.” Cat looked up at the brunette and swallowed hard, finding it difficult to get words out. “She’s going to be okay, Cat. Her body is slowly repairing itself and she’s back under the sun lamps.” Cat smiled at the news and slowly sat up, feeling Alex’s hand on her arm to help her up. “Do you want to go see her?”

Cat nodded and let Alex lead the way. “Is she awake yet?” When Alex shook her head, she looked down, worried. “I don’t know what I would do if I lost her, Alex. I love her so much, and Carter would be devastated.”

Alex held her arm gently. “She’s a fighter, Cat. She’s not going to leave you so easily.”

At that, Cat smiled and walked into the medical room where Kara was laying on the bed, surrounded by sun lamps. She walked over and gently held her hand, smiling. “I love you, Kara. Come back to me.”


	51. Cat, The Sleep Talker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I imagine Cat to be a sleep talker, so could you maybe write something about Kara sleeping with Cat for the first time and hearing her talk or along those lines?
> 
> MILDLY NSFW

It was her first night sleeping over at Cat’s home. They had been together a few weeks and, while Kara had gone home with Cat multiple times, she usually left either due to Supergirl stuff, or because they didn’t feel ready. But when Kara was getting ready to head home from work that day, Cat had told her to pack an overnight bag.

She was so excited to be spending the night with her girlfriend and the hero just watched Cat sleep, smiling as she watched her face take on a relaxed feature that she rarely got to see when the older woman was awake.

After a few hours, Kara still was not feeling so tired. Not needing to sleep meant that she spent a lot of nights up late reading, painting, or catching up on tv. But tonight, she just watched her lover sleep. It was then that she heard mumbling coming from the woman next to her. Kara watched and listened eyebrows knit in confusion. “Cat?” she whispered.

Cat rolled closer to Kara in her sleep and mumbled again. “Get back to work, Kiera. Those layouts won’t edit themselves.”

Kara pursed her lips in an attempt to stop herself from chuckling out loud. So Cat Grant was a sleep talker, huh? She smirked, ready to have some fun. “Why should I get back to work when I’m with you?”

Cat grumbled something before responding. “Stop teasing me you oversized puppy and get to work. Don’t make me put a collar on your neck.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she blushed, understanding exactly what her girlfriend meant. She swallowed hard and asked the sleeping woman, “You have a collar?”

Cat hummed in the affirmative. “In my desk.”

Kara blanched and bit her lip. She then rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling, wondering if she should bring this up with Cat the next day. “Oh boy…”


	52. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara making Cat breakfast in bed

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Kara was busy in the kitchen putting together breakfast for her family. She had turned off her wife’s alarm, wanting her to try and sleep in a little. A lot had been happening in National City lately and she knew that Cat was exhausted. So she took it upon herself to force the woman to take a day off. **  
**

As she cooked, Carter came stumbling in, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Morning, mom.” He went over and kissed her cheek before sitting down at the counter. “What’s for breakfast?”

Kara smiled and poured him a glass of chocolate milk. “French toast and strawberries.” She put the first finished slice on a plate and put it in front of Carter before putting on powdered sugar and offering him syrup. “Enjoy.”

Carter smiled and took a bite, sighing happily. When Kara had first moved in with them, she could barely make pasta. But over the last few years, she had become an amazing cook. “This is amazing. Thank you, mom.”

Kara smiled and kissed her son’s forehead before finishing off four more pieces. She then prepared a tray for Cat and set the food down on it along with a fresh cup of freshly lasered coffee. “I’m just going to take this to your mom and then you and I can play a round of Catan. How’s that sound?”

Carter’s eyes lit up and he smiled, now shoveling the food in his mouth so he could go set up the game.

The hero chuckled and shook her head before going back to her bedroom. “Morning, love.” She smiled as Cat opened her eyes and looked at her. “I made breakfast.” She approached with the tray and sat it down.

Cat rolled over and sat up against the headboard, sighing. “Morning.” She leaned up and smiled when her wife met her halfway for a morning kiss. “You didn’t have to make me breakfast.”

Kara shrugged and handed Cat her coffee. “I wanted to.” She smiled and sat down for a few minutes, the two of them snuggling a bit before Cat dug in, moaning softly at the food. “Carter had the same sentiments about it. Guess I’m getting better.”

Cat looked up and planted a heated kiss on the younger woman’s lips. “Hmm, there are many things you have been getting better at Kara Danvers. And your cooking is certainly in my top five favorite.”


	53. Skateboard Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara's lost her powers for a few days due to a red sun blast, and instead of taking it easy, decides to let Carter teach her how to skateboard. Shortly after, Cat gets a call that her normally invulnerable girlfriend is in the ER getting her ankle x-rayed.

They had all been expecting it. For weeks scientists had been gushing about the upcoming solar flare. The DEO and its resident Kryptonian, however, were not so happy. They had no idea how it would not only affect Supergirl, but other aliens still out there. Well, as they had dreaded, it blew out Kara’s powers and made her like any other human. The DEO was expecting it to only last a few days but Kara still hated feeling powerless.

She was stuck getting a ride home from her sister and had to either get up early enough to carpool with Cat or take public transportation. Thankfully, her first full day without powers was a Saturday so she decided to stay home. Sometime after lunch, Carter came out of his room with two skateboards. “Hey mom, since you’re not doing anything, want me to teach you how to skateboard? Maybe you could use this to get around until your powers come back.”

Kara turned to face her son after muting the tv and eyed the boards. “Promise you won’t let me fall?”

Carter smiled brightly and nodded. “Promise!”

—

Cat’s phone rang as she sat at her office desk and sighed, picking it up. “What is it, Carter? I’m in the middle of something very important. Is it something your mother can help you with?”

“Mom, it’s Kara. She fell. She’s really hurt. Aunt Alex is driving us to the hospital.” Carter’s voice came through panicked and shaky, like he was crying.

Cat’s heart leapt into her throat, thinking that maybe Kara had thought she could fly again and fell of the balcony. She was about to ask him how bad it was until she heard another voice on the phone. “Cat, love, I’m fine. It’s just my ankle.” Kara’s voice was clearly filled with pain, but at least is was just the ankle. “Don’t get mad or angry, I’m going to okay.”

Cat let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

—

At the hospital, Cat easily found the room where Kara was and found her wife lying in a bed smiling, her ankle double its size and covered with an ice pack. “That looks painful.”

The hero nodded and sighed. “I’m sorry. Carter was trying to teach me how to skateboard and I fell.” She looked down at her busted body. “I hate being human.”

Carter was sitting in the corner, looking like he went ten rounds with Cat already despite them having barely talked. “Mom, I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t let you fall and I did.”

The younger woman looked over at her son and reached out her hand. “Hey, no blaming yourself. I’m the adult here, remember?” She narrowed her eyes when she heard Cat mutter something along the lines of ‘apparently not’. “Besides,” she turned her gaze back to the boy, “in a few days when my powers are back, I’ll be perfectly back to normal. Then maybe we can try again without fear of injury, hm?”

Carter looked up at both his moms and when he saw his human mom give a little shrug he smiled. “Okay. That sounds like a smart idea.”

Kara chuckled. “Yea, I have a few of them.”


	54. Bend and Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sooo can you do something with Cat drops pens and other stuff all day just to see Kara bends down to pick up these ?

If there was one thing that Cat Grant had noticed about her assistant, it was her willingness to do practically anything for her boss. She had stayed later than anyone else multiples times, never taken a day off, (almost) never complained, and cleaned up after Cat as if she were her cleaning lady. It wasn’t until one day, however, when Cat realized one particular act that Kara did that she enjoyed most. Whenever Cat would drop a pen, Kara immediately bent over to pick it up. **  
**

Each time Kara bent over, Cat got a wonderful view of her assistant’s ass. Over time, she did it more and more and realized that her assistant would never say anything. She would just turn, pick up the pen, then hand it back to her, smiling. Multiple times a day, the CEO would drop pens and watched them roll away before puppy Danvers went chasing after them.

On this particular day, Cat was sitting out on her balcony and had called Kara in to dictate a letter to. While she was the Queen of all Media, Cat Grant still appreciated the concept of hand-written letters when intended for someone important. Kara sat across from her and took notes, her pen flying across the page. It was another one of those little quirks that had the older woman convinced that Kara was in fact Supergirl. She knew the girl didn’t know short-hand and had never taken a stenography class in her life.

When Cat was done dictating the letter, Kara stood and dropped her own pen and it rolled passed her on the ground. Cat’s eyes went wide a bit when her assistant turned around and bend down, lingering just a little longer than usual to pick it up.

As Kara stood, she turned and smirked at her boss, who was now openly ogling her, twirling the pen in her hand. “Yea, I thought so…”

Cat looked up at the younger woman and narrowed her eyes. “You’ve been doing that on purpose all this time, haven’t you?”

The assistant shrugged and smiled knowingly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Ms. Grant.”


	55. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's almost Mother's Day and Carter is making something for both Cat and Kara, who's very touched

For the last week, Carter had been holding himself up in his room every day after he got home from school. Normally Cat and Kara would have been worried about their son refusing to leave his room but, at Cat’s insistence, the hero had used her x-ray vision to look in and make sure that he was okay. She had seen him working on something and quickly stopped, letting her wife know that everything was fine. **  
**

For the last week, the two moms sat around every evening wondering what their son was up to. Usually when he was working on a project, he asked for help either from them or from his aunt Alex.

On Mother’s Day, Carter came out of his room smiling. He had woken up early to make breakfast for his moms. He worked hard for almost an hour, making pancakes, cutting up fruit, and brewing coffee for them. When they came out, smelling the coffee, he smiled. “Morning mom, morning super mom.”

Kara chuckled. It had been hard when he had first calling her mom, especially when Cat was also in the room. So he had come up with his own special way of addressing her when all three of them were together. “Good morning, buddy.” The younger woman kissed his forehead and grabbed the two mugs of coffee, offering one to her wife.

Cat went over to her son and hugged him. “Good morning, Carter.” She looked at the plates filled with food and smiled. “I thought I had suggested going out for breakfast.”

“I decided to cook for you two. It is Mother’s Day, after all. Besides, it’s super mom’s first.” Mother and son looked over at the newest family member and smiled.

Kara blushed a bit and played with her mug. “You didn’t have to do anything special because of my, Carter.”

He walked over to the Kryptonian and hugged her tight. “I wanted to.” He then let her go and held up a hand. “You two sit. I need to go get your present.”

Cat and Kara exchanged looks and sat down at the counter, each sipping their coffee. “He’s a great kid, Cat. You did an amazing job.”

The older woman turned to her wife and kissed her. “And he’s going to get even greater thanks to you.”

A few minutes passed before Carter came out with a large picture frame, the image facing him. “Okay. You guys have to promise not to cry. Though, something tells me you’re going to anyway.” When he received nods from both moms, he turned it around and laid it out on the counter in front of them.

Kara gasped, her hand going to her mouth, and Cat smiled bright, the pride she felt for her son beaming. The image was actually a hand-drawn family tree. Of course it had Cat and Carter’s family, going all the way back to his great-grandparents. It was drawn on a traditional looking tree with some leaves and each family member on a branch, lines connecting parents to children. On the other side though, it was a beautiful array of swirls that made up an ethereal looking tree with Kara’s family on it going back to just her parents. But not only did it have Kara and her parents, but Aunt Astra, Kal-El and Lois, and the Danvers as well.

Tears came to Kara’s eyes and she felt Cat put a hand on her shoulder. “Oh Carter…” She reached out and touched it, her finger tracing the line that connected her to Carter. “It’s beautiful.”

Carter went around the counter and hugged them both. “I thought we could put it above the fireplace.”

Cat nodded and kissed her son on the head. “Thank you, Carter. I think it’s the best present you’ve ever given me.”


	56. I'm Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Some fluff with Cat and pregnant!Kara? Kara's in her third trimester and feeling kinda insecure, so Cat treats her like a queen.

She stood there, looking herself over in the mirror. Her hips wide, her belly protruding, and her breasts larger. “I can’t believe I actually got fat on this planet…” **  
**

Cat poked her head into the bedroom and frowned. “Darling, you’re not fat. You’re pregnant. There is a big difference.” She walked over and stood next to Kara, which made her wife only frown more. “Hey.” She reached over and rubbed her arm gently. “You are so beautiful, Kara.”

The younger woman looked down, unable to look at herself in the mirror any longer. “No I’m not. I’m huge and you won’t touch me.”

Cat bit her lip. “Oh…is that what this is about?” When she received a nod, she smiled sadly. “Kara, love, it’s not that I don’t want to touch you. I just…didn’t know if you wanted to be touched. Your body is more sensitive than usual and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” She leaned over and kissed her wife deeply, one hand rising to cup her cheek and the other to gently lay on her stomach. “You are still so beautiful, Kara. A little baby weight isn’t going to change that.”

Kara smiled at that, tears in her eyes. “Damn hormones.” Both women chuckled and held each other for a bit before going to lay in bed. Kara laid on her back while Cat gently rubbed lotion onto her belly, both talking to each other as well as the baby.


	57. The Ellen Degeneres Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat on the Ellen show after confirming her and Kara relationship

As the crowd’s clapping and cheering died down, Cat sat on the chair and crossed her legs, relaxing back into the seat. She was nervous but knew how to hide it very well. Though Kara, who was back in the green room watching, could tell with ease how she was feeling.

Ellen smiled brightly at Cat and began. “Welcome to the show! It’s so wonderful to have you here.”

Cat returned the smile. “It’s an honor to be here with you, Ellen. My son and I watch you religiously.” She chuckled as the crowd let out a little cheer.

“So, since this is a show and we are pressed for time, how about we just dive right into the meat of your visit, hm?” The crowd went wild. “You just came out and said that you are dating your assistant. What’s that been like?”

Cat leaned forward a bit. “I just want to set the record straight here…” she gave Ellen a knowing glance and the two women chuckled along with the audience. “She is my former assistant. We didn’t start dating until after her promotion.”

Ellen smiled. “Well, she is a very beautiful young woman.” The host turned to her crew. “Do we have a picture of them?” Up on the screen behind them, a picture of Cat and Kara holding hands during a walk in the park was brought up. “Now, we don’t see a lot of paparazzi following you, Cat. How did you let them get away with it?”

Cat smiled, and even blushed a little. “Actually, this was taken by my son. We were just out on a family walk. I personally love it.”

The crowd ‘aww’d’ at both the picture and the explanation.

“Well, you both look very happy. I hope you don’t mind if I ask but, does the age difference cause issue?”

The media mogul shook her head. “Not between us, no. For others, sure. My decentors love to talk about it, my mother enjoys pointing it out as well.”

“And Kara’s family?” Ellen asked.

“They were wary at first but, once they got to know my son and I, it was no longer an issue.” The crowd clapped for the sweet story.

Ellen reached back around her chair and smiled. “Well, thank you for coming on Cat, it was wonderful having you.”

“It was wonderful being here, Ellen. Thank you for having me.”

Ellen pulled out a bag of goodies for her guest. “In place of the usual toaster,” a round of laughs filled the room, “we got you two a few things.” She held up two pairs of boxer shorts, two coffee mugs, a signed autograph of Ellen because “everyone should have one of these over their bed” and a pair of Ellen branded handcuffs “because why not?”


	58. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercats first kiss?

It was late. Really late. Carter was in his bed snoring away and the sunlight was just starting to peek over the horizon. But they had never gone to sleep. They had stayed up all night, talking. Both women had told their life stories start to finish, sharing secrets in the night that no other living person knew. They had shared snacks, drinks, smiles, touches. Light touches that left both of them wanting more but too afraid to ask. **  
**

When the sun started to come in through the open window, the younger woman’s face lit up, feeling her body react to the light and soak up every lick of energy and light she could feel.

The older woman watched as a change took place on the other’s face, seeing her light up in a way that only she could. Her eyes were drawn to the lips that were now smiling in the light. And she wanted to kiss them.

As if she had read her mind, the hero shifted her eyes back to her companion and her smile grew wider. Both of them slowly leaned in before their lips met in a soft, hesitant kiss. Sparks flew between them as lips and hands finally began exploring what both had wanted for so long.


	59. Speed Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt: Kara using her powers around the house and Cat getting a little jealous. Happy ending please

It was a quiet Sunday morning and since Carter was with his father for the weekend, they decided to take the day to clean the apartment. It wasn’t so much of a mess that needed cleaning; more like the dust and grime that had built up during the week. As well as a teen boy’s bedroom. Neither of them were looking forward to doing that one. Even though Carter was a good kid, he was still a messy teen nonetheless. **  
**

Cat was in the closet grabbing the cleaning supplies when a swift gust of wind went past her and all of the supplies were gone and now on the kitchen counter, laid out and organized. “Really?”

Kara stood in the middle of the kitchen smiling. “Just helping.” She grabbed a rag and the disinfecting spray before super speeding her way through the kitchen and on to the bathrooms.

Cat narrowed her eyes. Maybe she should have hired the girl to clean when she was just her assistant. She had never seen her kitchen sparkle like it now did, and certainly never this fast. As she headed down the hall, she found the bathroom scrubbed, the accent tables dusted, and the floors shiny. The older woman narrowed her eyes, huffing softly. When she came to Carter’s room, she wondered if maybe Kara hadn’t gotten there. Maybe she could feel useful today. But no. That too was cleaned spotless, the bed made, his gadgets in their exact spots.

Cat grumbled and stomped out into the living room and sat down, stewing in her jealousy. She knew it was ridiculous but they had planned for this to be their activity for the day. She thought it would be fun to be domestic with her wife. But apparently, Kara had decided to just do it all herself.

When she was done, Kara waked into the living room and looked down at Cat, confused. “Hey, you okay?” When her wife just grumbled and crossed her arms, Kara sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?”

Cat shifted a bit away and she could see he hurt in Kara’s eyes. “You did it all without me. You used your powers to take care of our time together.”

The hero’s eyes went wide a bit and she couldn’t help but smile a bit. “Really? You’re mad because I sped through the cleaning?” She she received no response she sighed. “Look, I know we said we would take care of it together but I wanted to just relax with you today. So I took care of it all.”

Cat turned a bit, her eyes softening. “You did that so we could spend time together?”

Kara smiled and leaned in, kissing her wife softly. “Of course. I didn’t want you too tired to do anything for the rest of the day.”

The older woman smiled and pulled her wife in for a kiss. “I love you.”


	60. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could maybe write a jealous Kara fic? Like maybe Cat and Kara are already dating but some dude comes to the office and flirts incessantly with Cat and triggers possessive/jealous Kara....?

He had been on her schedule for a few days, so Kara knew the guy was going to show up. She knew to remind Cat a half hour prior to his arrival. Apparently, this guy was some big shot who Cat was trying to get on the good side of. Kara had no idea why this guy was such a big deal; she had personally never heard of him. But, if her boss wanted to impress the guy, who was she to argue? **  
**

He showed up just in time. His hair was perfectly groomed, suit looking like it was just taken from the manikin, and his smile was…well…bright. Kara stood and knocked on the glass walls of Cat’s office to get her attention. She smiled at her boss/girlfriend and held the door open for the man.

When he walked in, Kara could see how Cat smiled at him, and it made her boil a bit. That was her smile. The only Cat reserved for her when they were alone. The hero’s eyes narrowed as she tried to get eye contact with her girlfriend. But it wasn’t happening. The guy had her boss’s full attention and when Kara went to sit back at her desk, anyone who was listening would have heard the crunch of her seat’s mechanics breaking under her. From the corner of her eye, Kara could see Cat’s own eye twitch a bit at the sound. She knew what she was doing.

As the hour went on, Kara listened as, between talk of business, she heard the man compliment Cat, offer to take her out for a drink, maybe dinner. And Cat didn’t turn it down. She had agreed to dinner with him and Kara broke the very expensive pen she was holding.

When the meeting finally ended, Kara got up and walked into the office. Cat and her appointment both stood and looked at her. “Kiera, can I help you with something?”

As she walked by, Kara could see the man eyeing her up and down but she just sneered at him. She went over to Cat and put her hands on her neck before pulling her in for a deep, possessive kiss. She growled low when her girlfriend tried to pull away and rubbed her thumbs on the woman’s cheeks. When she finally pulled back, she looked at Cat and knew that her message had gotten through.

Kara then took a step back from her girlfriend and looked at the man. “Mine.”


	61. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat and Kara have a movie night but can't decide on what to watch

The tv flicked back and forth between two channels, one showing _‘Rocky Horror’_ and the other with _‘Star Wars’_. The remote would jump from hand to hand, both Kara and Cat arguing for their respective movie.

“Come on, Cat! _Rocky_ is a cult classic!”

“And _Star Wars_ is an _actual_ classic.”

Both rolled their eyes at one another. Usually they agreed beforehand what movie they would watch on their movie night but this week, Cat and Kara had been so busy that they never had a chance to discuss it. So when the night came around, they each had their hearts set on a movie.

“How could you not want to watch Tim Curry dancing around in leather?” Kara popped a slice of pizza into her mouth.

“The same way you’re not in the mood to watch limb after limb get chopped off by light sabers.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “I have nothing against _Star Wars_ but we just saw seven last week at the drive through. It’s my turn to pick.”

Cat was about to respond when the remote disappeared from between them and the channel changed to ‘ _The Avengers_ ’ _._ Carter then sat himself between his mom and her girlfriend before grabbing a slice of pizza for himself. “I guess I’m picking then.”


	62. Leather Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : One day Kara wears a tight pants so it's hard to focus at work for Cat !

She walked into the office, sunglasses tight against her face and a handbag, with the price tag equal to a year’s pay for her assistant, on her elbow. She looked up at her assistant and frowned, remembering that she had promoted Kara. Correction then, equal to _half_ a years pay for her assistant. The current one didn’t deserve to make as much as Kara did. Cat walked through her glass doors and went to her desk, depositing her bag. “Allen!”

Her current assistant ran in. His name was Alex, she knew that. But she didn’t care. “Yes Ms. Grant?”

Cat looked at him, as if the words about to come out of her mouth would be the most important thing she would say to him. “Get Kara Danvers in my office. Now.”

Alex nodded and ran out, going down the hall to get Kara.

As she waited, Cat started writing down a list of things she wanted Kara to research. Well, more like answer. She was planning a new centerfold of Supergirl and who best to answer her than the girl of steel herself?

“You asked for me, Ms. Grant?” Kara walked in, tablet in hand, ready to get to work.

The media mogul looked up and was about to speak but her words were caught in her throat. And suddenly, and blood rushing to her head was now concentrating in a blush on her chest and down to feed her libido. In front of her stood Kara. That wasn’t so surprising. But what was, was the fact that the girl was wearing leather pants. Tight-fitting leather pants. Her mouth went dry and her eyes took in every detail of where the leather hugged her former assistant’s legs, thighs, and ass. She swallowed hard and bit her lip.

Kara looked at Cat a bit worried. It wasn’t very often that she saw her boss speechless and she wasn’t sure what could be causing it this time. “Ms. Grant?” When there was no response, she followed the older woman’s line of sight and smirked, chuckling softly. She then walked a few steps closer to her boss’s desk. “Cat?”

It wasn’t the steps that pulled her attention. It was the way Kara said her name. There was a strange and new sultriness to the way she heard her name. It hit her in the core and she looked up at Kara, seeing the feelings she had reflected in the eyes of the girl in front of her. “Uh….”

Kara’s smirk grew wider. “Did you just say ‘uh’?” She chuckled and leaned over Cat’s desk, her hands on the edge. “Care to say anything else?”

Cat followed Kara’s movements carefully and nodded. “Wear those pants more often.”


	63. Supergirl to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carter gets bullied at school and mom kara intervenes-as Supergirl and flies him back to Cat. Cue family fluffy fluff.

“Stop it guys, seriously. Give it back!” Carter was pushed down to the ground, his backpack held in the hands of his bully. “You’ll break it!” He watched at the older boy manhandled his bag, the one his Super mom had gotten him, the one with the iron on Supergirl patch that he had had custom made.

The bully laughed and started to shake the bag. “Sounds like the nerd has a soft spot for his bag.” The boy looked at the bag and smirked. “Must be the stupid patch.”

Carter’s eyes went wide and he knew what was going to happen. He quickly pressed the symbol on his watch, the one Kara had given him when she and Cat had first gotten together.

The boy was about to rip the patch off when suddenly a gust of wind whipped around all of them and the bag dissappeared from his hands. “What the hell?” When he looked up with his friends, they all saw Supergirl, holding the bag and helping Carter to his feet. “No way!”

Supergirl checked on her son before handing him back his bag. “You okay, kid?”

Carter held the bag close and nodded. “Yea, I’m okay, Supergirl.”

The hero nodded then turned on the bullies. “ are you seriously picking on this kid for liking me?”

The bully took a step back. “N-no, Supergirl. It was just a misunderstanding.” He turned pale as he saw her narrow her eyes. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

Supergirl nodded. “ See that it doesn’t.” She turned to Carter and smiled. “How about a free ride home?”

As all the kids who were watching gasped, both in jealousy and surprise, as Carter hugged his hero and they flew off together.

When they landed on the roof of CatCo, Kara changed before pulling Carter into a hug. “Are you really okay, kid? I heard what they were saying.”

Carter hugged her tight. “ Yea, I’m okay. Thanks for coming to my rescue, mom. I love you.”

Kara smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, kiddo.”


	64. Secrets from Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex and Kara have a heart-to-heart about Kara's new relationship with Cat

They sat down on opposite sides of the table, both with their arms folded on the table. To see them sitting there would be to see two sisters much more alike than either realizes. The blonde looked up, her eyes swirling with worry. She had never kept anything from her sister until recently. And even more recently, her sister had found it out on her own. **  
**

“I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me, Kara.” Alex folded her hands together in front of her and looked down. “Why did I have to find out like that?”

Kara looked down. “I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant for that to happen. I didn’t know she was going to show up and she didn’t know that I hadn’t yet talked to you.” She put her head down into her hands. “I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn’t know when.”

Seeing her sister so distressed, Alex reached over and put her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Hey. It’s okay. I can understand that. Took me forever to tell mom and dad about my boyfriends too.” She smiled a bit when the Kryptonian looked up. “Look Kara, you’re my sister and I will love you no matter what. And if being with Cat makes you happy, then I fully support you and give you my blessing if you want it.”

Kara looked up at her big sister with watery eyes and reached across the table, pulling Alex into an awkward hug. “Thank you, Alex. I was so worried to tell you.” They shifted away from the table and came back together for a proper hug. “Maybe the three of us can have dinner and you could get to know her better.”

Alex bit her lip. She still didn’t like Cat Grant all that much but if she made her sister happy, she would do it. “Okay. But nowhere fancy.”

Kara chuckled. “You just want to make her squirm, don’t you?”

Alex smirked and nodded. “You bet.”


	65. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat going to some fast food restaurant to buy food for Kara

She kept her arms close to her body, expensive bag held tight to her chest, and sunglasses hiding the darting of her eyes around the room. The people around her stood around with ease, none of them the wiser to the possibility of being robbed or killed. She stood in line, bag still clutched close and eyes on the people around her. Cat groaned as the people in front of her took forever, apparently unable to take the time to read the giant menu on the wall in front of them before getting to the register.

When it was finally her turn, Cat stood forward and kept her chin up, as if she were trying to hold onto her dignity.

The girl behind the register, who seemed to be doing a poor job of looking happy to be there too put on a fake smile. “Good afternoon, welcome to Wendy’s. Can I take your order?” Her finger paused over the screen in front of her, ready to press down.

Cat pulled down her sunglasses, gave the girl a pointed look, then pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. Instead of reading the ridiculously long list, she simply handed it to the girl. “I don’t care what it costs. I need all of this as soon as possible.”

The poor girl looked over the list and blinked. “Ma’am, this list has twenty items on it. Many repeating. Are you sure?”

The media mogul stood up straighter. “First off, never call me Ma’am.” Not that it mattered but still. “And second, yes. I am very sure.”

The girl punched everything in and looked up at Cat nervously. “Um, that will be eighty-two dollars and fourteen cents.”

Cat easily handed over her credit card and watched the girl swipe it. When she got it back, she crossed her arms and waited. “I’ll wait right here.”

It was twenty minutes before a very large bag was placed on the counter. “Here’s your food…” The girl gave another forced smile before moving on to the next person in line.

Cat grabbed the bag and held back the undignified grunt she almost made. Only Kara could carry something this heavy.

When Cat got back to the building, she went straight to her hero’s office and opened the door with her foot. She saw the younger woman look up and smiled when those eyes went wide. “Your lunch.”

Kara got up and ran over, taking the heavy bag like it were a chihuahua. “Cat, you really didn’t need to.” She opened the bag to look in and her smile went from ear to ear. “Oh my god so much food!” She put it down before pulling Cat into a hug, then placed a quick kiss on her lips. “Thank you.” She looked into the bag once more and frowned a bit. “Where’s the frosty?”

Cat blinked before running back out of the office and down the elevator.


	66. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt : Kara(or Cat) gets stood up on a CatCo party...

She stood there alone, in the corner, eyes scanning over the crowd in front of her. Kara hadn’t felt this abandoned since one of her middle school dances when Alex had chosen to dance with her friends instead of her that night. And now, here she stood at a CatCo event with no date. He had cancelled on her last minute; literally. As she was walking in the door, she received a text that he wasn’t showing up. Now Kara stood there, feeling awkward. Normally she would go in and mingle, usually finding the Superfriends or Cat and sticking to them. But both James and Winn had had other obligations to attend to, and so far the hero had not seen her boss. **  
**

It was an hour into the party and Kara was on her third glass of wine; not that it mattered, of course. She just wanted random old men to stop asking if they could buy her drinks. Most of them were looking to proposition her a job at their companies. After the fifth attempt to poach her, the Kryptonian gave up and just stopped making eye contact.

Two hours into the party, with still no Cat Grant in sight, Kara gave up and decided to leave. She knew her boss liked to be fashionably late to these things but it was her own damn party. She realized that the older woman wasn’t showing or was just doing a very good job of hiding from her assistant. Kara placed down the glass in her hand and headed for the side exit.

When she walked out, Kara saw a very sad looking Cat sitting on the side steps of the building. “Miss Grant? What are you doing out here?” She walked over, concerned that something was wrong with her boss.

Cat looked up at her assistant and sighed. “I’m fine, Kiera. Just…stood up.” She looked down. “Pathetic, I know.”

Kara bit her lower lip and sat down next to the older woman. “Yea, me too.” She didn’t say anything else and apparently Cat didn’t have much to say either. After a few minutes of silence, she stood, holding out her hand to Cat. “Join me for a drink at Noonan’s?”

The media mogul looked from the hand offered to the eyes of her hero and took it, smiling. “I’d love to.”


	67. Nerfed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat should have known better than to take both Kara and Carter to Toy-R-Us

“Okay but mom, you need to let me get these!” Carter was standing in the middle of the Nerf aisle in Toys-R-Us holding up two of the brand new sniper rifle-like guns. **  
**

“Yea come on Cat, please?” Kara was standing right next to the teen, both looking up at Cat with the same puppy dog eyes. Carter’s had actually gotten more intense since the hero had joined their little family. “I promise I won’t let Alex teach him how to properly use it.” Kara crossed her fingers behind her back.

Cat rolled her eyes. “You two children have eight different Nerf guns at home. Exactly how many more do you need?”

“All of them!” Carter cried out and Kara nodded her head eagerly in agreement. “Please mom?”

Cat shook her head. “No. The last time I bought you a long-range Nerf you took a shot at the windshield of the town car and scared the crap out of my driver.” Literally, almost. Though she’d keep that horror story to herself.

Kara chuckled, before noticing the stern look her girlfriend was giving her. “I promise we won’t use them on anyone but each other.”

The older woman sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, missing the looks on the faces in front of her. They both knew she was about to give in. “Fine. But one rule broken and every Nerf gun goes in the garbage, understood?”

Carter jumped and hugged her. “Thanks mom!” He took the toys and ran down the aisle to the cart.

Kara smiled. “Yes, thank you, Cat.” She pulled the woman into a kiss and sighed happily.


	68. Blown Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: What about Kara hiding losing her powers from Alex and Cat?

The night before, Kara had been fighting hard against an alien without the DEO being aware. Since she hadn’t had backup, she had to work harder than usual since there was no way it was getting captured while conscious. Kara had dragged it back to the base then quickly left, not letting anyone see her lack of flying or the wound in her side. She had blown out her powers in the last few moments of the fight and was now suffering for it. **  
**

Today, she was back at work and in a tremendous amount of pain. She hadn’t told Alex since she didn’t want her to worry. Besides, it’s not like the sun lamps helped any when she blew her powers. She went into her office and closed the door, letting the pain overtake her for a moment. She lifted up her shirt to see the wound had bled through the large bandage. It hurt to move or even breathe but she couldn’t let anyone know what had happened.

By mid-day, Kara was half-way to passing out. She had been bleeding slowly all day non-stop and there was a very good chance it was infected. When Cat came by, she just feigned being okay but could see the worry in her boss’s eyes. “I’m fine, really. Just tired.” She had answered to Cat’s inquisitive looks.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re sick or something.” The older woman walked over and felt her forehead. “Kara, you’re burning up. Did you blow out your powers?” She pulled out her phone and before she could do anything it was pulled out of her hand. “Give that back. I’m calling your sister.”

Kara groaned. “No. Don’t tell her.” She was going to protest some more but then the vision around her eyes started to go fuzzy and black. “O-on second thought…” she limply handed back the phone and swayed in her seat before the world went black.

She woke to the sounds of beeping monitors and worried voices. “Cat..?”

Cat and Alex walked over to Kara as she laid on a bed at the DEO. “I’m here. You passed out at work.”

Alex took her sister’s hand and squeezed, smiling as she knew Kara would actually be able to register the pressure. “You had us really worried. Still do. When did you lose your powers? And when did you get hurt?”

Kara looked at her sister and sighed. “Last night. The alien I brought in did this to me.” Cat and Alex exchanged glances and Kara narrowed her eyes. “I’m not some precious doll you need to keep safe. I can take care of myself.”

Cat looked down and gave the younger woman a pointed look. “Really? Because the big gaping wound in your side says otherwise.”

Alex put her hand up to stop Cat from continuing. “We know you can take care of yourself. But you need to tell me when you blow out your powers. Not for my sake but for your own. I don’t need you coming in here close to death every time it happens, okay?”

Kara looked between the two women and nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell you next time.” She tried to sit up but hissed in pain. “But I think for now I’ll just rest here and wait.”


	69. First Kiss - In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt of a first supercat kiss : Cat pushes Kara in a closet and kisses her !

Normally, no one could push her out of the way without Kryptonite near her. But this time, it had taken her completely by surprise. In one second, Kara found herself moved from the hallways of CatCo into a janitor’s closet and the door shut. “What the hell?” She turned and saw Cat standing in front of her, a look on her face that screamed predatory. “Miss Grant? What are we doing in the closet? Why did you push me in here?” **  
**

Cat locked the door and pushed Kara back against the wall. “I’ve seen how you’ve been flying past my window every night for the last month. You say it’s to check on me but really it’s to check me out. I also have watched your neckline recede down an inch every day this week. You have been teasing me Kara Danvers and today I’m cashing in.”

Kara was about to deny everything, even though it was all true, until her boss’s lips collided with hers. There was little resistance from the alien as her hands shot up to cup Cat’s cheeks, returning the kiss with fervor. The older woman’s hands began roaming down, moving to cup Kara’s ass and pull their bodies flush. Both moaned with need until they pulled apart for air.

Cat looked her assistant over and smiled. “Well then. Glad I was right.” She fixed her hair, smoothed out her clothing, then left the closet along with a stunned Kara behind.

When the Kryptonian came to, she blinked and ran after her boss, making a mental note to go tighter on the pants and lower with the neckline tomorrow.


	70. It's Raining Superheroes and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's rainning and Kara stop by on Cat's balcony :)

The rain had come out of nowhere. The weather man had called for clear skies all night but apparently he had been very wrong. Unfortunately, Kara had thought that it would be a perfect night to go flying around the city. The rain didn’t bother her so much. It was one of the few things with enough natural pressure for her to feel it a bit. And she couldn’t get sick so she didn’t have to worry about getting a cold. But what had her looking for cover was the lightning. She had been struck by it once as a kid and knew it could knock her on her ass for a bit. And her fights with Livewire had reminded her of just how much that sort of power could take out of her. **  
**

She realized that she was too far from home so she went to the next safest place; CatCo. To no surprise, Cat was still at the office despite the hour and her balcony door was closed due to the weather. Supergirl landed hard, even skidding a bit and found the door locked. She pounded on the door desperately. “Cat, please let me in!” There was actual fear in her voice that the older woman had never heard before.

Cat looked up at the pounding and frowned when she saw a scared looking and soaking wet hero on her balcony. She went over and opened the door before going to the bathroom to grab the girl a towel. “What are you doing out in this weather?”

Supergirl thankfully took the towel and started wringing out her hair. “Well, it wasn’t raining when I started. And I like flying in the rain. I just hate lightning.” There was a crash of lightning outside and both women jumped a bit. “I see you’re still not over Livewire either, huh?”

The media mogul shook her head. “Not, completely, no. Though, I was never a fan of this type of nature anyway.”

The hero chuckled. “You don’t strike me as someone who liked any type of nature.”

Cat shrugged in a easy agreement and sat back down at her desk. “Well, if you’re going to be stuck here, you might as well get some work done, Kiera.”

Kara stopped her movements. “Cat, I told you before…”

“And you thought I bought that body double?” She looked at the hero over her glasses. “Not for a second.” She pushed her glasses back up and picked up a pen. “Chop chop.”


	71. Carter's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt time! Carter, now in high school. goes on his first date. Cat and Kara can't help but worry so Kara goes, as Supergirl, to make sure they're safe. Carter notices, mostly because Kara is awful at being subtle. Later that night, he talks to his moms about it.

“You have your wallet?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Did you brush your teeth?”

“Yes, ma.”

“Do you-”

“Seriously you two. I got this.” Carter pulled on his jacket as his moms continued to throw questions at him. “It’s just a first date. We’re going to dinner. That’s it.” He zipped up his coat and gave both women a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be home before eleven. I promise.” He smiled then walked out the door.

When the boy was gone, his car heading down the street, Cat poked her wife. “Go follow.”

Kara laughed. “Are you kidding me?” When Cat narrowed her eyes and glared, she stepped back. “Okay, not kidding.” She spun and changed into her super suit. “I’ll keep you updated.”

Cat smiled and kissed her wife before seeing her off. “Have fun.”

Kara flew high above, making sure she was out of sight but could still see Carter’s car driving around town. She watched him stop at the girl’s house and get out of the car to greet her. The hero smiled, proud that Cat had done such an amazing job raising him to be so perfect. He held her car door open for her as well before taking off.

When they got to the restaurant, Kara floated down onto the roof and used her x-ray vision to see through the building to find her son. He was pulling the chair out for his date before taking his own seat. Kara smiled and sat down, deciding to just sit and watch. She also listened to the conversation, glad that she had been able to help him come out of his shell after getting together with Cat.

After about an hour, Kara’s mouth was watering from hunger. She could smell the amazing food and decided it was worth the risk to get something. She called the restaurant from the roof for a take-out order be going back to her spying job. When she saw her food getting packed up and put at the front, she changed back into her normal clothes before running inside. She knew Carter was in the back and was unlikely to see her but she made the transaction quick before going back up to the roof. The hero spent the rest of her time eating and watching Carter on his date.

—

When Carter got home, he saw both of his moms sitting on the couch watching a movie. They looked up and smiled, pausing what they were watching. “Welcome home, bud. How did it go?”

The boy sat on the chair across from the couch, hands together on his knees. “You know how it went, ma. What are you even asking?”

Kara went white and had the good sense to look down, ashamed.

Cat looked at her son and sighed. “It was my idea, Carter. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

He shook his head. “Don’t you trust me?” His voice was filled with hurt and laced with a bit of that teenage anger he rarely had.

“Of course we trust you, Carter. But it was your first date and I was nervous. So I asked Kara to follow.”

“Yea, well, please don’t do it again. It really hurt to know that I was being followed and watched.”

Kara looked up at him finally. “I’m sorry, Carter. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Carter sighed. “I know. It’s okay, apology accepted.” He smiled a bit and went into Kara’s open arms.

“How did you know I was there anyway?”

Kara and Cat both looked at their son, curious. “Oh please. I know that was you with the take out order. I could practically hear your stomach rumbling from the table.”


	72. Kara's Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write anything with Cat being jealous of Kara's ex-girlfriend?

Ever since they had started dating, Cat and Kara always tried to have lunch together. Even if it was the busiest day ever or even when the world was falling apart with Supergirl barely holding it together. They would always wait for one another. Today, thankfully, was slow. No major news, no baddies running around trying to end the world as they knew it. **  
**

So here they sat, quietly on the couch in Kara’s office, sharing a plate of sushi. Only small talk was made but that was because they talked all day about work and then would go out that night for dinner and talk on a personal level.

About halfway through lunch, Kara’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and smiled, sending back a quick text. She could feel Cat looking at her and turned to face her girlfriend. “Just a friend.”

Cat kept looking at her. “That smile. That wasn’t a smile for a friend.”

Kara swallowed hard and bit her lip. “Well, I mean, she is a friend. Though, at one point, she was a girlfriend.” She had been dreading this conversation. She knew Cat was divorced and had a bunch of exes, but they had never discussed her own.

Cat blinked and put down the piece of sushi that was in her hand. “I see. And how many ex girlfriends do you have, exactly?”

The hero bit her lip in thought for a moment before answering. “Five. But none of them were ever serious. The longest one was six months and that was back in college.”

The media mogul stood, grabbing Kara’s phone as she did.

“Hey! Give that back, Cat.” Kara reached for the phone but, since she had promised no powers during relaxed times like this, she wasn’t a match for the woman who could play the ‘I’m your boss’ card. “Please…”

Cat ignored her girlfriend in favor of skimming through the messages. “There are a lot of women in your contacts.”

Kara made a weak play to reach over. “Don’t forget that like, four of those are work and two are family.”

“You are quite friendly with a lot of them.” She scrolled back to the most recent messages and frowned. “You’re making dinner plans?”

Kara sighed. “She wants to talk about her work. She’s interested in getting into journalism and has questions.”

Cat narrowed her eyes and handed her girlfriend back the phone. “Then I want to see her. If she’s interested in getting into this field, then she should talk to the best. That being me. So send her my way and I’ll take care of it.”

Kara swallowed hard and nodded, putting her phone away. “Oh, okay. So, um, want to finish lunch?”

The older woman sighed and went over to Kara, holding her hands. “I’m sorry. I’m just very protective over what is mine.” She pulled the hero into a deep kiss.

After a few moments, Kara pulled out of the kiss and smiled. “You’re not being protective, you’re being possessive.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “There’s a difference?”


	73. Burned into the Brain Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt: Alex accidentally walking in on Kara and Cat
> 
> NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT THIS IS NSFW!

It was mid-day and Alex had yet to hear from her sister. It wasn’t an uncommon thing but, considering the massive battle she had been in the night before, the brunette was worried that her sister had blown out her powers and passed out from exhaustion. She used her key to get into Kara’s apartment when another attempt to call had failed. Alex also took out her gun, just in case her sister was in trouble in another way. **  
**

When she walked into the apartment, Alex heard noises coming from the bedroom. They sounded deep and painful. The first thought in her head was the possibility that Kara was in fact injured and unable to get help. Without thinking, she ran to the bedroom and threw the door open. “Kara are you-?” Her eyes went wide as two pairs of eyes met her. “Oh…oh god.” She quickly backed out and shut the door, heading for the liquor cabinet. She needed to burn that image right back out of her head.

Kara’s head slammed back down against the pillow and a whole new, unwanted sound, a groan really, came from her throat. “Shit…”

Cat looked down at her lover and kissed her nose. “Hold on. Let me just…” She slowly pulled the strap-on out of Kara, causing another pained sound. “Sorry, love.” She kissed her softly before rolling over.

Kara got up and at super speed, changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. “So…”

Alex was on her third shot of whiskey when Kara came out. She poured herself another and shook her head. “I’m never going to not see that now.” She smiled a bit at her sister. Sure, she was a little grossed out but hey, she was still her sister. Things happened. “So, that sounded painful. Did you blow out your powers?”

Kara shook her head and leaned against the cabinet. “No. Just seems that there are certain nerves more sensitive than the other like any human.” She shrugged but looked down. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night. My cell actually got fried and when I came home, Cat was here worried so I spent the night letting her check on me.” When she got a look from Alex, she smirked. “Not like that. The sex wasn’t until an hour ago. She literally wanted to see every inch of me to be sure. Much like you would back at the DEO.”

Alex sighed and put down the glass, pulling Kara into a tight hug. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I was really worried.” She smiled and squeezed the younger girl’s bicep. “I’ll see about getting you a military grade phone so it will be able to survive your battles.”

Cat walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed. “She’s all yours, Agent Scully.” She kissed Kara softly and quickly. “I’ll see you for dinner? Carter texted me asking if you were okay.” When she got a nod from her girlfriend, Cat smiled and said goodbye before heading out.

The brunette smiled and put the liquor away. “So, when are you putting a ring on that?”


	74. Lucy Lane : #1 Supercat Shipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write anything pre-Supercat relationship with Lucy flirting with Kara and jealous!Cat?

Kara sat at her desk, pen in hand, working on the layouts for the evening edition. She had caught it when it came in, realizing all the mistakes that had gotten past the editor. She looked up when she felt someone watching her. Her eyes dragged upwards and she was met with the mischievous eyes and smiling face of Lucy Lane. Ever since everything had been cleared up regarding James, Kara and baby Lane had been getting closer. “Hey Lucy, what can I do for you?” **  
**

Lucy put her hands on the edge of Kara’s desk and leaned down, smirking. “Oh, nothing. Just thought I would come and see how you’re doing.”

Cat’s eyes were drawn upward from where she sat at her desk and she watched as Lucy practically bent over her assistant’s desk, cleavage displayed for all to see. The media mogul narrowed her eyes and almost snapped the pencil she currently held in her hand. She knew there was still a reason to hate baby Lane. She was flirting with her Kara. With her Supergirl. When she saw the lawyer bend over closer and Kara’s throat bobbed in a hard swallow, she got up and stalked out. “Kiera. Go get me the layouts from editing.”

Kara jumped and looked up at Cat before holding up the layouts in front of her. “Miss Grant.”

“Now, Kiera!” She watched at Kara got up and went running towards the stairs. Though, she guessed the girl would just sit in the stairwell and listen in. Cat then turned to Lucy and gave her a hard stare. “Stay away from her, Lane. She’s mine.”

Lucy stood up straight and smirked. “Then claim her already, will you?” The brunette winked at Cat before heading off towards James’ office.


	75. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex helping an over exhausted Kara get to sleep?

She was tired. So damn tired. Normally she wouldn’t feel like this but it had been rainy and cloudy for the last few days and there was only so much that the sun lamps back at the DEO could do. She hadn’t felt the real sun on her skin in days and she was too drained to fly far enough to get away from the crappy weather. Currently, Kara laid in her bed, windows open mid-day but it was still so dark. She had texted Alex, desperately needing either a boost or some comfort. Kara had been avoiding talking to Cat because she didn’t need her girlfriend worrying about her more than usual. **  
**

When Alex arrived, she showed herself in and across the apartment into Kara’s room. She knocked on the door before walking in. “Hey. How are you doing?”

Tears sprang to the blond’s eyes as she turned her head pathetically to look at her sister. “I just want to sleep.”

Alex walked over to the bed and laid down, opening her arms as her little sister crawled into them. “Radars show the weather should only be like this for another day.”

Kara groaned and nuzzled her face into Alex’s shoulder. “Could you sing to me?”

The brunette smiled and kissed the top of Kara’s head. “Of course.” It was a rare request, one that had been made for many nights when they were growing up. Whenever the weather was bad, or Kara was having a particularly hard time, Alex would sing to her. So without hesitation she did.

She hummed the chords, sang soft words, and ran her fingers through her sister’s hair gently. By the time the song was over, Kara was out cold in her arms. Alex smiled and pulled out her phone, texting Cat to update her.


	76. Relationship by Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex picking Kara up for lunch at Catco & jealous!Cat hearing Alex's last name and not realizing that they're related & not married

Her assistant had gone off to do…well…whatever it is that Supergirl does in the middle of a Tuesday afternoon. Really? Was someone robbing a bank in broad daylight or something? Cat looked at the clock and cocked an eyebrow. It was lunch time - which meant a lunch rush. So yea, actually the perfect time to rob a bank. She turned around and let her eyes scan over the tv screens until she caught the tell-tale red and blue. Cat turned back around and let it play on, knowing Kara would be back with plenty of time to spare to pick up her salad topped with cheeseburger. **  
**

A few minutes later, Cat’s phone rang. She looked up and, remembering that Kara was not at her desk, picked it up herself. “What?”

The voice on the other end stammered, not being used to hearing actual Cat Grant pick up the phone. Normally it was always sunny in National City Kara. “M-Miss Grant. There is an Alex Danvers looking to come up for Kara.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. Danvers? She knew Kara was far from straight. She had tested it many times herself. Maybe this was her wife? A pang of hurt hit Cat straight through the stomach and she tried not to let her feelings be heard. “Yes, let her up.” She then hung up, slamming the phone down hard. She had never seen a ring on Kara’s finger but that didn’t mean anything. The girl was always running around doing something or other. Maybe that’s what was on the necklace she always had tucked under her shirt.

In the middle of her thoughts, a brunette walked into the office wearing a plaid button up shirt and black pants. Yes…definitely gay that one. When the woman turned to look at her, her eyes were narrowed. The younger woman walked into Cat’s office after looking over at Kara’s desk. “Hi. I’m Alex Danvers. Do you know where Kara is?”

Not wanting to give away the fact that she knew Kara’s secret, the media mogul shrugged. “No idea. Maybe she ran to the bank.” She watched as Alex’s eyes focused in on the screen above her head where the footage from the bank robbery was taking place.

Alex let out a small, proud smirk. “Yea, guess so.”

That smirk sent Cat’s blood boiling. “So, how long have you known Kara?”

Alex finally looked back down at Cat, shrugging a bit. “Since we were teenagers.”

Cat nodded. “Have you two always been close?”

The brunette smiled. “No, not really. It wasn’t until I went to college that we really saw what we had in one another.” Alex looked down at Cat and could see the woman’s pulse picking up. She might not have had super hearing or super vision, but her DEO training allowed her to read someone’s emotions when given the right cues. And Cat Grant was…jealous? She then quickly ran the conversation over in her head as double sleep and it dawned on her. Alex couldn’t contain the shit-eating grin on her face, deciding she would play along with Cat’s mistake. “But yes, we’ve always been close. I didn’t realize just how much I loved her until I left for school.” Of course, that wasn’t a lie at all. But she knew Cat would mistake sisterly love for that of romantic love.

The older woman dug her hand into a glass of M&Ms. “I see. And how long have you two been…married?”

At that moment, Kara finally came back, take-out bag in her hand and hair a bit mussed from rushing it back into place. “Here you go, Miss. Grant. One salad.” When she received a death glare from her boss, Kara finished her thought. “Plus cheeseburger.” She put it down on the desk then realized that Alex was standing right there. “Oh, hey Alex.” The smile on her face would blind an already blind man. Her smile then faltered and both of the older women in the room instantly worried. Kara’s eyes went a bit wide, hearing both heartbeats uptick. “I forget about lunch. I’m sorry.”

Cat waved her hand dismissively. “Go to lunch already will you? Your wife has been waiting and getting on my nerves.”

Kara’s head snapped to look at Cat. And the two other women in the room were pretty sure that if she had been human, she would have snapped it right off at that speed. “Wife? Alex isn’t my wife, Miss Grant. She’s my sister.”

Alex held back a chuckle as the older woman’s face flushed. “She’s…your sister?”

Kara nodded. “Yea. Didn’t she tell you?” The hero then looked at her sister.

The brunette shrugged. “She assumed. I was having some fun - ow ow ow!” She was pulled by her ear out of the office. “I’m sorry!”

“Miss Grant, we’ll speak later. After I give her a firm talking to.” Kara left with Alex behind, who was still smirking at Cat, waggling her eyebrows.

The media mogul sat there stunned, then released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Shit…” So Kara was certainly not straight, and certainly not married. Bingo.


	77. Celebrate Good Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Carter's graduation. Supergirl makes a surprise appearance.

It was nearing the middle of the ceremony. The students sat in their seats, listening to the end of the valedictorian’s speech. It had been some typical ‘be yourself’, ‘your life is just beginning’, seen it a million times on youtube kind of speech. It made Cat Grant roll her eyes from the bleachers. She could have written this speech in her sleep it was so basic. What did have her attention though, was the fact that Kara had claimed to need to go to the bathroom during the speech and had yet to come back. Cat would have been worried but the walking ceremony was just beginning and there were about fifty students before they got to Carter. Thankfully these sort of things went alphabetically instead of by grades or else Carter would be third or fourth. But still, Kara had left almost twenty minutes ago. She knew the girl had a bladder of steel as well so why did she need to suddenly go? She sighed and decided to just listen to the principal of her son’s high school read off names every thirty seconds. **  
**

When they got to the ‘f’s, Cat officially began to worry. Both that Kara might miss Carter walking, but also that there was a good possibility that Kara had been called away on Supergirl duties. Of course the bad guys wouldn’t give her this one day to be her alter ego for her family. The ‘g’s started and Cat bit her lip, now freaking out internally. She had known how important this was to both Carter and Kara that she be there.

Then it happened. Carter’s name was called and he stood, walking onto the stage. He looked up for a moment and saw his mom alone, but smiling, pride written all over her face. He was about to let the disappointment set in when the principal stopped him as he passed. “Sir?”

The principal smiled and picked up the microphone. “Carter Grant has been one of our most interesting students these last four years. He’s smart, kind, and one of the most generous students to ever walk these halls. Which is why, Carter, someone very special has requested to give you your diploma.”

There was a murmur over the crowd and then a collective gasp as Supergirl flew down onto the stage, smiling bright. She was handed the stand-in diploma by one of the faculty and waited at the other end of the stage.

Carter’s eyes went wide and he quickly looked up at his mom, who’s mouth resembled that of a fish. He smiled and walked across the stage. While most people were expecting a handshake, Carter and Supergirl hugged tight. His hands gripped at her cape and tears filled her eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, bud. I am so honored to have shared this journey with you.” She kissed the top of his head, which she had to float up a bit to kiss, then gave him one last hug before letting him go.

Carter walked off the stage and, with everyone else, watched her fly off.

Five minutes later, Kara slid into her seat next to Cat. “So, did I miss anything?”


	78. Hiding Under the M&Ms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (before kara knows that cat is interested in her let alone in ladies) when kara goes rummaging through cat's desk to fetch her something, she stumbles upon some extremely risqué pictures of women tucked away in the bottom of a drawer near her spare m&m stash

“Come on, come on. Where is it?” Kara was shuffling through Cat’s desk drawers trying to find something her boss had asked for. While Cat was out at a meeting, Kara had gone into the office and started rummaging through everything. “I know it’s gotta be here somewhere.” She finally gave up and used her x-ray vision to look through. “Ah!” She smiled and opened the drawer, pulling everything else out. “There you are, you package of colorful chocolate.” As the Kryptonian went to grab the backup bag of M&Ms, she saw some pictures underneath. Knitting her brows in confusion, Kara looked up to make sure no one was coming before she slid them out, looking them over. “What the hell?” **  
**

In her hands were dozens of pictures of beautiful women. And most of them were very exposed. Kara’s cheeks flushed a deep red as she continued to flip through the images. It wasn’t until she got to the last one that her heart practically stopped. The last image, which was clearly blown up and cropped due to the number of pixels, was of her chest. Well, Supergirl’s chest. And apparently, this photo had been taken on a particularly cold day because her nipples were poking right through the suit. Kara blinked and blood rushed to her head as she tried to understand what she was looking at.

When she heard the tell-tale ding of the elevator, Kara quickly scrambled to put everything exactly where it had been before. She then grabbed the bag of M&Ms, closed the drawer, and went to fill up the ice bucket.

  
When Cat walked in, she could see her assistant stiffen and she smirked. She had known exactly what she was doing when she asked Kara to find that extra bag. “Kiera, please cancel my appointments for the rest of the evening and make me a dinner reservation for two. I don’t care where as long as it’s expensive and quiet.” Kara nodded and quickly walked out. But not before she heard Cat say something else. “And please make sure you go home and change before dinner. I don’t need you walking into the restaurant looking like you got dressed at the GAP.”


	79. Fight for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Married Supercat: Cat's ex-husband harasses her. Supergirl intervenes and goes a little overboard. Cat calms her down.

There was a knock at her door. It came quick and hard, like there was panic and purpose behind it. “Come in.” When the door opened, Kara frowned in worry. Cat walked in, her body vibrating with some barely held in emotion and tears threatening to break lose. Clearly the woman had been trying to hold herself together until she could get to the safety of her wife's office. “Cat, what’s wrong?” The younger woman stood and walked across the room, closing and locking the door as the emotionally unhinged woman took a seat. “What happened?” **  
**

“He…he wants to take Carter from me.” The tears finally fell, harsh and quickly soaking her cheeks. “He wants to increase his custody.”

Kara crossed the room quickly and sat down next to her wife, pulling her into her side. “He can’t really do that, can he? Carter has a life here. He has school and friends. How could he even think about taking him more? He barely spends the time he gets with the kid anyway!” Kara found herself trying, and somewhat failing, to hold in her own anger upon hearing the news.

“Kara, he can do whatever he wants.” She turned her face into the hero’s neck and sobbed. “He doesn’t really want Carter. He just wants to hurt me and watch me fall apart trying to keep my son.” After saying it out loud, Cat took a deep breath, managing to calm herself a bit. “He’s not taking my son from me. He just wants to hurt me.”

Kara at this point was barely holding herself together. She continued to hold the older woman and attempted to comfort her with light touches and soft words. But inside, she was ready to snap. “You stay here, okay? I’m going to go get you something to drink.” She kissed Cat’s forehead and left the room. Instead of heading for her boss’s office and the liquor cabinet, Kara headed for the nearest exit before changing into Supergirl.

—-

Cat could hear a collective murmur and slight gasps coming from the main room right outside her office. She wiped her face down before heading out, seeing everyone with their eyes on the multiple television screens.

Winn went running up to her. “Cat, I think she’s lost it.” He pulled her around to watch the news.

On the television was Supergirl, face red with anger and eyes bloodshot from crying. That worried Cat a lot. But what worried her just a little more was the fact that her wife was currently dangling what appeared to be her ex-husband off the side of a twenty story building by his leg. “Oh, Kara…” she whispered softly. “What are you doing?”

The camera zoomed in on the man, whose face was looking down at the ground. “It seems that the man Supergirl is holding is the ex-husband of Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo.” Announced the news reporter. “It is unclear why she is doing this.”

It was then that Kara finally noticed the camera trained on her from the news helicopter. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the man before flying to it. “You tell them the truth. You tell the whole world the truth about what you’re doing or I will drop you!”

He panicked and looked at the camera, fear in his eyes. “I-I” He dropped a half inch, enough to scare him. “I’m suing my ex-wife for custody of our son so I can watch her suffer. I don’t want him. I just want her to waste away her money and fall apart.”

That seemed enough for Supergirl because she flew back to the building and dropped him onto the roof from only six feet up before flying away.

—

When Kara walked back into her office, she was still fuming. She also couldn’t believe how close she had actually come to killing him. When she got in, she found Cat sitting on the couch, eyes watching her closely. “I take it you were watching.”

Cat stood and crossed the room. And even though it wouldn’t hurt, she knew that slapping Kara across the face would get her point across. So that’s what she did. “You idiot! After the red Kryptonite scare a year ago that’s how you handle this? By threatening to kill him?”

Kara’s eyes went wide in shock when Cat struck her but it seemed to also make reality hit. “Oh…oh god…”

Cat sighed. “Yea, ‘oh god’.” She glared at her wifebefore pulling her into a hard kiss. “Thank you. But don’t you ever do something like that again, understood?”

The hero nodded. “I won’t. I’m sorry.”

The media mogul sighed and looked at Kara. “Well, at the very least, you’ve proven that you really do love Carter. He’s going to lose it when he sees you defending him.”

 


	80. Olympic Champ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara win gold on some Olympic event and Cat is the reporter in charge of her story

The buzzer sounded, calling to the end of the third period and the game. The women’s US team had just defeated Canada for Gold at the Olympics and the crowd was, quite honestly, losing its mind. Kara Danvers, alternate captain and scorer of the game-winning goal, was led down the hall after exiting the ice with her team. She was pulled aside before getting to the locker room in order to speak to a reported. She was shown into a room decorated for interviews conducted with US winners at the games and she stood there smiling, still breathing heavily from both her time on the ice and the exhilaration of winning. She was currently in line for an interview. They had pulled her captain and coach aside before her to talk to the reporter as well. She watched with mild fascination until her eyes landed on the woman doing the interview.

Holy crap. If her heart hadn’t been racing a mile a minute before, it sure was now. She was gorgeous. At least twice her own age but Kara didn’t care. She knew that she had always preferred older women anyway but still. No one had every captured her so quickly before. The reporter was shorter than her, even if she didn’t have her skates on, and her short blonde hair just begged to have fingers run through it. It may have been the winter Olympics but oh my god, those legs. The woman was wearing a pencil skirt and Kara thought at that moment that she had never seen someone wear the garment so well.

As her coach finished up his interview, only to be replaced by her captain, he walked over to Kara. “You did great out there, Kara. I’m really proud of you. Maybe next time you’ll make captain.” He clapped his hand on her shoulder and walked away.

Kara had been distracted long enough to completely miss the reporter looking her way between interviews. The blonde’s eyes bugged for a moment before she remembered that there was a camera aimed right at her and a room full of people. But had she let it, the sight of the hockey player would have made the world around her melt away. She wondered if there was a way to make the interview standing between her and, what was probably muscled perfection, go faster.  

During her captain’s interview, Kara kept her eyes anywhere but at the beautiful woman. She kept trying to not imagine herself tackling the blond beauty as soon as she walked up. She looked around and heard some of the production team talking about off-air time between interviews. That was it. She had a tiny window to make her move but it might be enough to get her nerves out of the way.

As her captain thanked the reporter, Kara finally looked up and both blonds locked eyes. She almost missed the knowing smirk and comment from her captain as she passed by. “Try not to make out with her on national television, okay? I want our game to keep some air time.” Kara blushed, knowing her team members would never let her down if she embarrassed herself.

As she walked over, she could see a timer counting down. Sixty seconds until they went live. Or recording started. Or whatever it was. But either way, she couldn’t do this when the camera was running. As she walked up to the woman, they both smiled. “Um, hi. I’m-“

“Kara Danvers, yes I know. Impossible to forget your name and face.” The reported blushed and her eyes checked the clock as well. “I know this is completely out of the blue and you don’t even know me…” her voice was rushed, in hopes of not chickening out. “heck, you don’t even know my name. But, do you want to grab a drink after this?”

Kara blinked, a bit taken aback by the sudden offer and realizing that she was short on time, she nodded her head. “I’d love to.” She smiled and felt the nerves roll off of her. She could also see them roll off the reporter. “Oh, I didn’t get your-“

“And live in five, four…” The camera man held up fingers for the countdown.

The reporter held up her mic and smiled, as if she hadn’t just asked the beautiful woman standing next to her out on a date. “Thank you, Matt. Cat Grant here with Kara Danvers, alternate captain and scorer of the game winning goal. What does that feel like?” She turned the mic to Kara.

Kara smirked, glad to have her answer. “Well, Cat…”


	81. Life Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is down after losing a by standard in a fight and Cat wants to cheer her up. It ends with Carter watching from the stairs as his moms dance in their living room

She knew it was coming. How could she not? The entire city had seen the whole thing go down. CatCo’s helicopter had captured the whole fight and the live footage caught Supergirl’s enemy throwing two cars in two directions. Supergirl had had to make a split second decision and had caught the car hurling towards a support beam of a filled apartment building instead of the one heading towards the scattering crowd in the street. And while the hero had saved hundreds, one woman had not had the time to get out of the way and was killed by the other car. Thankfully, the DEO showed up just after that and Supergirl flew off, unable to face what she had just allowed to happen.

So Cat had known that tonight would be hard. She left the living room balcony door open for her wife, grabbed a bottle of wine, three pints of ice cream, and sat down on the couch writing the article for tomorrow to cover the story. This was her wife, and there was no way she was going to risk some rookie taking jabs at Supergirl.

It wasn’t long after that her wife, still in her cape, landed on the balcony; though she didn’t come in. When Cat looked up, she saw tears streaking down her cheeks and blood shot eyes. The older woman stood and walked outside, not getting too close in case Kara was in a seriously dark place mentally. Sometimes she thought back to the Red K incident and let that fuel her self-hatred.

Kara looked up at her wife after a short time before closing the gap between them and pulling Cat into the tightest hug her human could handle and kissing her deeply, needy. Sometimes she didn’t need distance. Sometimes she needed to be closer than humanly possible. They stayed like that for some time, Kara just needing to feel grounded and Cat allowing it, giving all that she could.

When it started to get too cold outside for Cat, they went in. Kara quickly changed and smiled at the pints of ice cream laid out for her.

Cat smiled as well and took her wife’s hand gently. “Are you okay?”

The hero shrugged and looked down again, insecurity still flooding her mind. “I guess. But I feel like I shouldn’t be okay. I let someone die.”

The media mogul lifted up her wife’s chin so she was looking into deep blue eyes once more. “You didn’t _let_ someone die. You made the decision to save hundreds. Yes, it is a tragedy. But it was also an accident and not your fault. The DEO have who did it in custody.” She could see that her words weren’t doing much to help. “Would you like me to find the woman’s family so you can visit?”

Kara’s eyes went a little wide and she nodded. “Yes.”

Cat smiled sadly. “Then first thing tomorrow morning, I’ll find them for you. But for now, let me help you calm that head of yours.” She went over to the stereo and played their wedding song. It was slow and calming and it always seemed to make Kara’s shoulders relax and removed the tension from her body. They came together in each other’s arms and began dancing, Kara with her forehead down on cat’s shoulder.

Carter sat on the steps, watching. He had been worried about his mom but, seeing them dancing together, he knew she was going to be just fine.


	82. Powerless Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: CatCo is bombed while Kara is without her powers. Cue Kara on all fours, on top of Cat, trying her hardest to keep a chunk of the ceiling from crushing them both. Bonus points if Cat is thinking how Kara is Supergirl but is all confused because said hero isn't supposed to be struggling and bleeding on top of her.

It all happened so quickly. There had been a loud boom, a rush of air, Cat’s glass walls shattered and the ceiling began caving in. She could hear screams just beyond the ringing in her ears and somewhere below on the city streets, sirens were going off and reverberating up through the buildings. She was on her back on the floor, with a familiar body leaning over hers.

Cat had been standing in the middle of her office giving Kara the run down when it all went down. Now, said assistant was on top of her, her eyes closed tight and face contorted in pain. Wood and concrete sat on the girl’s back as her forehead dripped blood. She could also feel blood pooling near her hide, soaking her expensive blouse. Her eyes scanned down and saw a piece of rebar sticking through Kara’s side. Cat’s eyes went wide and she looked back up at the girl. “What happened to your powers?”

Kara finally opened her eyes and they were filled with tears, the usually bright blue color fading to grey. “Lost them.” She closed her eyes again tight, whimpering in pain.

Cat reached up her one free hand to her assistant’s cheek and ran her thumb gently. “And you still moved to save me?”

Kara laughed weakly and let her tears fall. “Instinct.” She could barely talk the pain was so bad. Her own ears were ringing and she could barely make out the sounds around them. All she knew was that something was causing massive pain in her side, and that if her arms gave out, they would both be crushed. “Cat…” She had to say something, anything now. In case it all ended here. “I lo-“

“Don’t you dare, Kara. Don’t you dare make such a brazen move without first taking me out.”

The hero chuckled painfully and looked down at her boss. “Might not have the chance.”

“Oh yes you will. Your secret agency buddies will be here any minute to pull your powerless ass out of this mess and you will ask me out properly. Then and only then can you even consider saying such a wonderful thing. Do you understand?” Despite her attempt to keep calm, Cat began to lose it as well. She couldn’t lose Kara. Not like this, not before either of them had a chance to say something.

It wasn’t long, though it seemed like it, before firefighters alongside Alex and a few other DEO agents were in Cat’s office, working to lift the concrete off of Kara. When they had pulled it up, the poor girl cried out in pain and was lifted with it, the rebar taking her. They immediately stopped and had to work for a while to cut the rebar away from the slab. By the time her body was free, Kara had passed out from the blood loss and the pain.

—–

Cat woke up in what looked to be a small hospital room. Though, this one came equipped with a sunbed occupied by the Kryptonian it was built for. “Kara…” She sat up and winced, realizing that she had had her fair share of injuries. Though, nowhere as bad as the girl’s. She looked up when a familiar brunette walked into the room. “Agent Scully.”

Alex looked at Cat for a moment before going to Kara’s bed and taking her sister’s hand. “Miss Grant. You’re free to go as soon as you’re feeling better.”

Cat scoffed and walked over. “I am not leaving my assistant here alone.” She looked at the joined hands and her heart fell. “I thought she was single…” Had that confession been a delusional one?

Alex looked up at Cat and could easily read the woman. “She is. I’m her sister.”

The media mogul’s eyes went wide and she couldn’t help but feel relieved. “She talks a lot about you.”

The agent smiled and nodded. “Yes, she talks a lot about you as well.” She looked down at her sister and sighed. “The doctor said that if we had been any later she wouldn’t have made it. Without her powers she was completely helpless. But if she had stayed home like I suggested, you’d probably be dead and she would be devastated.”

Cat swallowed hard, reality of what almost happened hitting her hard. “I owe her my life.”

Alex shook her head. “No. You just owe her a box of crullers and a date.” She smirked and squeezed her sister’s hand gently. “You can stay if you like.” She then turned and left the room.

—–

It was a few hours until Kara finally came around. The sun bed was finally starting to have an effect on her and some color had returned to her cheeks. “Cat…”

Cat had been over on her bed checking the news and running point through emails and messaging when she heard her name. She looked up and walked over, smiling down at the girl. “Kara. You gave me quite the scare. I thought I would have to hire a new assistant.” She smiled warmly, letting the girl know it was all in jest.

Kara smiled up at her a bit. “So, about that date.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Rebar through your side, near death experience, and that’s the first thing out of your mouth?”


	83. Depression is a Battle Best Not Fought Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carter is being bullied or he's depressed or whatever, and Kara, who been through it, helps him and this changes Cat's perspective of Kara. Supercat focus

Cat’s private elevator sounded to life behind her and Kara took a quick glance into her boss’s office. The woman was still there so there was only one other person it could be. Currently, Cat was in a meeting that even Carter wouldn’t be allowed to interrupt so Kara stood and walked over to the elevator, waiting for the teen to walk out.

When the doors opened, Carter looked up and somehow managed a smile at his friend. As he stepped out, he saw his mom sitting at her desk talking to a bunch of suits and sighed. He then turned to Kara and his shoulders slumped.

Kara noticed that the teen wasn’t looking so great. Sure, the kid usually came in quiet and kept to himself, but once he was with Kara or his mom, he always seemed to perk up and come out of his shell. But something seemed different today. The blond walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Carter, want to go to the break room and grab a snack? It was someone’s birthday today so I think there’s left over cake.” When all she received was a shrug, Kara took his hand and led him down the hall.

Cat looked up from her meeting for a moment to see her assistant leading her forlorn looking son out of the bull pen. She had seen the look in his eyes and was worried. But, with how close he and Kara had been getting, she knew he was in good hands until she was done with her meeting.

In the break room, Kara reached into the fridge and pulled out the half a cake that was left from lunch time. She cut out two large pieces and put them on the table, one for her, one for Carter. She then grabbed two forks and sat down. “So, how was school?”

Carter shrugged and poked his fork at the cake, making swirls in the frosting along the top. “It was fine, I guess.” There was sadness to his voice that Kara had never heard before. “Nothing new.”

Kara took a bite of cake in order to mull over what she was seeing and hearing. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes were dull and had bags under them, he was refusing to make eye contact with her, and he looked smaller. Sure, he had always been a relatively skinny kid but he looked even more so. And Kara knew that Cat fed him well. So it wasn’t like he was starved for food at home. She decided to bring up one of his favorite topics to see if she could get him to perk up. “Did you see what Supergirl did last night?”

Normally, Carter’s eyes would light up and he would start smiling before talking about every second of any incident involving his favorite Supergirl. But this time, he just nodded. “Yea, I saw it on the news last night with mom.”

Kara frowned and abandoned her piece of cake as she moved her chair closer to Carter. “Hey, what’s going on, bud? You seem really down.”

The teen put down his fork and shrugged again, not really sure how to talk about it all. He wanted to, but bringing it up was such a struggle.

The blond bit her lip for a moment before leaning forward. She had an idea of what was going on. “When I was about your age, I had a world of tragedy thrown onto me. I lost my whole family and was left completely on my own. I spent years without another person to talk to and sometimes, when I went to sleep, I would wish I would never wake up again just so I could be with my family. I guess for a long time, you could say I was depressed. Even when I was brought to my foster family, some days I wondered if the pain was really worth living through.”

Carter turned his head to look at the woman. “How did you get through it?”

Kara smiled sadly. “One day I finally spoke up. I said that I was feeling down all the time. Back then I didn’t know what depression was. I just thought I was sad all the time with little moments of happiness here and there. But then, like a light, the darkness would snuff it out and I would be sad again. When I spoke to my foster family, they got me help and they were there for me.”

The teen looked back down, his hands now fists on the table. “I don’t know why I feel like this…” Tears formed in his eyes and he quickly shut them tight. He then felt Kara’s arms move around him and he only tensed for a moment before leaning into her embrace. “I know my mom loves me, I have friends, a good life. So why do I feel like sometimes it’s just too much?”

Kara rubbed one hand along his arm and held him close. “Sometimes, people get depressed because of what life throws at them. Others, it’s because of a chemical imbalance in their brains.” She pulled away a bit to look at him. “How long have you felt like this?”

Carter seemed to be thinking, like he couldn’t remember when this had all started. “A few years ago. I don’t remember. One day it was just there. But I know that’s not true.”

She nodded in understanding. “When I went to see a doctor, he told me that depression was like a fog. It slowly rolls in and you barely notice. Then, by the time it’s there and in your face, you’re already lost in it. But just like real fog, you can push it away with help. Just like I did.”

Carter looked up at Kara and hugged her tight, tears streaming down his face. “I need help.”

The blond hugged him closer and nodded. “We’ll get you help, I promise.” She looked up to see Cat standing at the entrance to the break room with tears in her eyes. Kara assumed she had heard most, if not all, of the conversation. “You have your mom and I. We’re not going anywhere.”

—

When the work day ended, Kara walked into her boss’s office where Carter was currently asleep on the couch. She found Cat out on her balcony, nursing a tumbler of amber liquid. She cleared her throat and joined Cat outside. “How is he doing?”

Cat sighed and swirled her drink but didn’t take a sip. “Not good. But I think better than when he walked into the office earlier.” She turned to her assistant and smiled. “Thank you, Kara. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t noticed something was wrong.”

Kara smiled and walked over to stand next to her boss. “He’s a great kid, Miss Grant. He’s going to get through this. It will take time, but he’ll come out on the other end just fine.”

Cat looked at her assistant and bit her lip. Ever since she had seen the protective way Kara had led Carter to the break room earlier, she had been thinking about all of Kara’s interactions with her son. The younger woman had always been so good with him. She always knew what to do or say to put a smile on his face and she even kept him safe in situations where he would normally close in on himself.

“Well, goodnight, Miss Grant. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kara smiled and turned to leave.

“Kara, wait.” Cat couldn’t let the girl leave without telling her. She followed her over. “Thank you for everything you do for me. Especially with Carter.” She stepped forward and gave Kara a small kiss on the cheek. “Maybe when he’s feeling comfortable, the three of us could go out to dinner?”

Kara froze at the kiss and turned bright red. She smiled and stuttered a bit but finally managed to say. “I’d love that.”


	84. Games of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara teaches Cat a kryptonian card game.

Cat came home one day to find Kara sitting at the kitchen table with a deck of flashcards covered in what she and Carter had come to recognize as Kryptonese. The two Grants still didn’t understand how to read it but there were a few words they had seen enough to know; like ‘love’ and ‘family’. Those had been popping up as hidden messages in Kara’s paintings as of late. Cat stood and watched as her wife turned the cards over, placing them in certain spots before repeating. After a pile had been made, she would pull it away to the side and leave it. When the girl huffed and pulled all the cards into a pile, Cat walked over. “What is this?”

Kara jumped a bit and smiled. She had lowered her senses and had missed Cat walking in. “It’s a card game from Krypton. Kind of like Solitaire.” She fanned out the cards, which had clearly been hand made by Kara herself, to show to the older woman.

Cat looked the cards over and smiled. “The writing is beautiful, Kara. Would you teach me?”

The hero smiled bright. She always felt so proud whenever she had a chance to share her culture with her family. She pulled over a stool for her wife and shuffled the cards before putting them back on the table.

They spent nearly an hour just going over the symbols and the rules and Cat tried her best to not get annoyed that it was nearing dinner time and she had yet to actually try and play. But, she remembered sitting Carter down to teach him how to play Settles of Catan, and understood what it was like to teach someone rules of a complex game.

It was only another twenty minutes before they actually began to play. Turned out, the game was for two players, as well as one. So they played together. Kara was patient, helping Cat through the steps and going over the Kryptonese that her wife stumbled on. Amazingly, with Cat’s help, Kara was able to win her first game of the day. She smiled and pulled Cat into a deep kiss, thankful for everything they have done together.


	85. No Capes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write one where Super girl and Cat goes see Edna Mode (the designer from the Incredibles) to make the suit better, and she's all critical of Supergirl Cape and making her feel bad and Cat's all angry and annoyed and Cat quite like the cape

“No capes!” The tiny black haired woman jumped up on the chair she had been sitting on and pointed towards the two women sitting in front of her. “No capes, ever! I have lost too many good heroes to cape mishaps.” **  
**

Kara blinked, wondering when there had been other heroes flying around. “Ms. Mode-”

“Edna.” The older woman interjected.

Kara nodded. “Edna, the cape works for me. It helps me fly easier and it’s not even made up of a material from this planet.”

Edna shook her head. “No. You could get sucked into a plane engine.”

“She’s indestructible.” Cat spoke up this time.

The shorter woman narrowed her eyes. “Bullet holes, rips, tears.”

“Like she said, it’s not from this planet. The material holds up pretty well against everything she has been up against.”

“Your enemies could use it to pull you down.”

“Already happened to a friend of mine.” Kara waved her hand dismissively, making Cat a little proud. “I learned that lesson from watching him.”

Edna narrowed her eyes at the two women before pulling out her sketch pad. “Fine. I will come up with something. But if the cape causes you problems, no refunds.”


	86. Pen!kink is Best!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat buys a gift for Kara's desk !

She had been standing in the aisle for longer than she would ever admit, looking up and down the shelves trying to find the perfect one. She didn’t want something that was too showy but she also didn’t want to go with something completely plain. Kara was a complicated young woman and if this was going on her desk, it would have to fit her just right. Also, Cat Grant didn’t want to give anything away with the present either. It couldn’t show her feelings for her former assistant but it also couldn’t be devoid of any feeling either. Cat’s eyes continued to scan the shelves of product as people excused themselves into her line of sight. Had she not been in public, the media mogul would have huffed in frustration. If only Kara had been there with her, she could have pretended to be getting something for someone else. Though, her former assistant knew that there was no one in this world she would be willing to personally choose a present for except her sons. Though, with Cat’s feelings for the young blond growing, that attitude had apparently changed. **  
**

Cat finally settled on one after a long time, realizing that she had been standing there so long that she was now late for a meeting. She grabbed the one she had chosen off the shelf and headed to the checkout line. When asked if she wanted it gift wrapped, Cat quickly nodded. She then wished that the store had lead paper since that would be the only thing to keep Kara’s prying eyes from the gift. The girl had no chill when it came to opening presents.

When she got back to the office, there was a sign on Kara’s office door stating that she was out for the moment. Cat knew that meant she was either eating lunch or flying around the city. Cat went into the girl’s office and placed the present down on the desk, gift wrapped and all. She also placed a small card on top with a simple note. Cat smiled to herself proudly before vacating the office in favor of her own.

An hour passed before Kara was heading back to her office. A quick lunch with Alex had turned into a brutal fight in the desert. Thankfully it ended relatively quickly but she was still feeling a few of those punches. As she sat down at her desk, she saw the wrapped gift with attached card. Kara did her best to not x-ray the present and opted to read the small card first. The note was simple, and written in a handwriting she would notice on a wall of graffiti.

_‘For you - Cat.’_

It was short and simple and she didn’t expect anything else from her boss. The hero smiled as she opened it up. Almost immediately tears came to her eyes and she was so glad she had four solid walls hiding her away from prying eyes. Inside the wrapping was a pen. A very nice, somewhat expensive pen that people with money bought for their kids when they graduated ivy league schools to use at work. It had the letter ‘K’ engraved on the clip and even came with a velvet lined box to keep it in. Kara smiled, knowing what sort of message Cat was sending to her. She quickly removed the pen cap and wrote out a note in the best handwriting she could muster. She went up to Cat’s new assistant and handed over the note to be given to her boss once her meeting was over.

Cat watched from her office as Kara handed something over to…what was his name? Burt? Brent? Oh who cared. But now she wanted to know what it was. The media mogul wrapped up her meeting quickly and within moments, the bumbling fool came in and offered her to the note. She dismissed him before opening it up and rolling her eyes, but still smiling. “Such a child, Kara.” She picked up her own pen and made a quick scratch on the paper before calling her assistant and told him to bring it back to Kara.

_‘Dinner? Yes [x] No [ ]’_


	87. Anniversary (#2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Cat celebrate their anniversary

It had to be perfect. Everything had to be in its place before her wife got home or else the small, fiery blond would blow a gasket. Kara used her super speed in order to run around the penthouse making everything immaculate and making sure that there wasn’t a stray speck of dust or flower pedal out of place.

When it came to surprising her wife, Kara found it almost impossible. Not only was Cat amazing at reading Kara, but it’s not like she could call out sick unless she had blown out her powers. And even then Cat knew when that happened. So the fact that the Kryptonian had been able to get away from work early was a miracle all on its own. Kara checked the clock and sighed, knowing it was only a matter of time before Cat walked through the door. She quickly changed into a sheer blue blouse and tight jeans before she heard the elevator whir to life from the lobby of the building.

Cat got into the elevator frustrated. It was their anniversary and Kara had run out on her. She had claimed something about the DEO needing her which only served to piss off the second most powerful woman in National City. She hated when Alex and Henshaw refused to leave her wife alone on important days like this. She had seen the lights on when her car pulled up but she just assumed it was Carter. What Cat didn’t know, was that Carter was staying the night with his aunt Alex. She dug through her bag for her key but heard the door unlocking from the inside. She quickly abandoned her search before looking up to see the taller blond.

Kara opened the door and smiled down at her wife, who was currently wearing a pure look of confusion. “Welcome home, love.” She gently took Cat by her hand and pulled her into their home, shutting the door behind them. “Happy anniversary.” Kara pulled her wife into a deep kiss, her hands landing on the older woman’s lower back.

Cat squealed a bit and happily returned the kiss, smiling. “Happy anniversary to you too. I thought you were out saving the world.” She then looked around and whatever she was going to say next was lost forever. The entire penthouse was filled with flowers and candles; the dining table was set for two with formal dinner wear set out, two roses which had been intertwined at the stem sat in a thin vase on the table. She then heard the sound of soft music filling the air and tears came to her eyes. “Oh, Kara, this is beautiful.”

The hero smiled bright, happy to know that her wife loved it. She met her for one more kiss, holding her close. “I just wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted to show you what this last year of being your wife has done to me. You’ve made me so happy, Cat.”

The older woman wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck gently. “Kara, the amount of joy you bring to my life is only rivaled by Carter.” She pulled her wife down for a deep, long kiss, conveying as much love into it as she could.


	88. Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Hunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat: Barry Allen & Kara are hanging out & Cat thinks Barry is flirting with Kara & gets jealous

It had been a particularly trying day for Cat. A lot of bad was happening in the world and it was the kind of bad that even Supergirl and Superman couldn’t stop. So when the end of the office day rolled around, Cat was more than happy to walk away from her desk. It was a rare feeling, but it did happen. What she wanted more than anything was to go home and snuggle up in bed with her girlfriend. As she approached her private elevator, the blond felt her phone buzz and smiled when she saw the text from Kara. ‘At Noonans. Join me for a drink?’ There was no way Cat could ever deny her former assistant so she pocketed her phone before heading down to the main floor. **  
**

During the short walk to the bar and grill, the media mogul had relaxed some, knowing that a good stiff drink and a kiss from her girlfriend would be able to temporarily help her forget the stresses of the world. As she walked into Noonans, Cat’s eyes scanned the room until they landed on a familiar head of blond hair. Though, it seemed the girl wasn’t alone. Oh, what was his name…Burt? Bruce? It didn’t matter. But what did matter was the smile the young man had on his face, the arm he put on Kara’s elbow, and the look in his eyes. Cat felt her blood boil at the thought of someone flirting with her girlfriend. What also bothered her was how Kara seemed to lean into the touches, and respond with equal smiles. She didn’t appear to be turning him down. Cat’s boiling blood turned to ice and she huffed before walking out.

Kara had been somewhat oblivious to Cat’s arrival until her ears picked up a familiar huff. She turned and saw her girlfriend leaving the bar. “I’m sorry, Barry. Rain check?” She put down a few dollars on the bar for the drink she didn’t touch before running out. “Cat?” She easily caught up with the woman. “What’s wrong? Why didn’t you come ov-” she was cut short from a slap to the cheek. No, there was no pain, but the shock was all the same. “What was that for?” When she looked down at Cat, she saw tears in the shorter woman’s eyes.

“He was flirting with you and you were flirting right back! What the hell, Kara!?” She pulled her hand back to slap the girl again but the Kryptonian gently took hold of her wrist and held it in place. Cat looked down, tears falling down her face. “Why? If you were going to cheat on me, why did you have to do it where I could see it?”

Kara’s eyes went wide. She had never in a million years intended to cheat on Cat. “Cat…I don’t know what you think you saw…”

The older woman looked up with daggers in her eyes. “Don’t tell me what I did or did not see, Kiera! He was flirting and you were relishing in the attention.” She spat out her words like venom and felt the grip on her wrist loosen.

Kara let Cat go and took a step back. “I wasn’t flirting with him, Cat. You know how I am with my friends and family. You know I thrive on touch and emotions.”

“Then why am I not enough?” Cat looked down once more, her insecurities showing.

The hero looked down at her girlfriend and carefully, gently, put her hand on the older woman’s hips. “You are more than enough, Cat Grant. No one in my life even comes close. But you need to understand that I hold hands with my friends, I smile and see every person in my life as a fire I want to keep burning. After losing my family and being stuck in that pod for over a decade, the touch of another person has been something I always cherish.” She dared to pull Cat closer, almost into a hug. “But I cherish your touch most of all. If I could only ever smile at or touch one person for the rest of my life it would be you.”

“So, you’re not cheating on me?” The media mogul dared to look up, her eyes clouded with tears. She closed them though when Kara tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

“I would never dream of it.” She smiled and leaned down, kissing Cat softly. She was quickly met with a response and pulled her girlfriend flush to her body. “I love you, Cat. You’re the only one I want.”


	89. Only Your Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SuperCat - “I like the way your hand fits in mine.”

It was early; the sun was barely peeking over the horizon and through the mostly closed curtains. She laid there, her eyes having yet to close for sleep since they fell into bed only a few hours before. The day had been long, and their argument that night had been longer. They hadn’t gotten to bed until two am, having promised to never go to bed angry with one another. The couple tended to let small things slide before going to sleep but this had been big. This had been a human worrying about her ‘save the world first, my own safety later’ alien and her impulsive acts. **  
**

Kara hated the look in her wife’s eyes when she had flown into the house, covered in dirt, sweat, and blood; not hers, thankfully. She had gotten an earful about how she had dove first into danger without assessing the situation or waiting for DEO backup. Even Alex had joined in on the berating via phone, backing up Cat completely. The reason for their attack on Kara? What no one had known at the time, was that the alien she faced off against had Kryptonite implanted in his body, making her weak when she got close and made her attacks less effective. The fight had lasted a few hours before the DEO could shoot him with anti-Kryptonite darts.

So now, she laid there thinking about what would have happened if Alex hadn’t gotten off that shot. Would she be dead? In a hospital bleeding out like a human? Kara shuddered at both thoughts, realizing how in the wrong she had been. She rolled over in bed and looked at Cat, who was sleeping lightly. She reached between them and took her wife’s hand, intertwining their fingers gently. When she felt the smaller hand squeeze back slightly, she smiled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Cat opened her eyes lazily and took a deep breath, trying to wake herself up a bit. “It’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping so well anyway.” She held up their joined hands and looked at them, squeezing a few more times. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” She then looked to Kara. “Don’t you dare ever take that away from me.”

Kara smiled sadly and nodded. “I promise to not do anything stupid and reckless again.” She leaned over and kissed Cat lovingly. “Promise.”


	90. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt
> 
> It’s not the usual Father’s Day fic but, seeing as there’s no good father in this pairing, I made something for those families for whom this day isn’t always a happy one or for whom there is no father. And for step-parents, who stepped up when they didn’t have to.

Back on Krypton, there hadn’t been holidays for celebrating mothers and fathers. Every day was a celebration of family, especially during those last few months of the planet’s existence. So when Kara witnessed her first pair of Mother’s Day and Father’s Day, she had been confused but easily accepted the holidays along with everything else that was new on Earth. Alex had taught her about giving flowers and sweet cards to Eliza and tools and funny shirts to Jeremiah. Sadly, there had only been one Father’s Day with Jeremiah before he had disappeared. But each year, the Danvers women still set out a plate for him and talked about him on Father’s Day. **  
**

This year, however, Eliza was out in Midvale, Alex was stuck at the DEO researching the latest baddie to be captured, and Kara was on a mission. Not a Supergirl mission, but a mission to simply try and make someone smile.

—-

The night before, Cat had received a phone call from Carter’s dad that he would be unable to get back from overseas in time to keep his plans with his son. After violently tossing her cell phone across the living room, Cat crumpled up on the couch, devastated that, once again, her ex was hurting their son.

Kara had been on her way back home from grocery shopping when she picked up the phone smashing and the tears. She sped her way up the steps to the penthouse and walked in. “Cat? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Kara put the groceries down and went to her wife. “What happened?” She put one hand on Cat’s shoulder and the other on her knee.

“That bastard just cancelled plans again!” the older woman replied through tears. “Carter is going to be so heartbroken.” Cat leaned into her wife and cried. This was the third year in a row that he had done this. There were only so many times she could go through seeing Carter close in on himself again.

“I’ll go tell him.” Kara kissed Cat’s head softly and handed her a tissue. She then got up and went to Carter’s room, knocking lightly on the door before walking in. “Hey, bud. I’ve got some bad news.”

Carter looked up at his mom and his whole body drooped. “He’s not coming, is he?” When Kara shook her head, Carter got up and hugged her, burying his face into her shoulder. The kid may have been sixteen but he was always still a little boy when it came to needing comfort from his moms.

—

So here she was, on Sunday morning, cooking up the best breakfast she could imagine for her family; bacon, eggs, toast, tomatoes, cucumbers, coffee, and chocolate milk. If Carter couldn’t have a Father’s Day with his dad, then she was going to take on that role herself. And let’s face it; she really had. Carter couldn’t toss a ball until Kara flew into his life. Cat had been unable and unwilling to help him with all that ‘guy stuff’ so Kara, always the tomboy at heart, had taken the kid under her wings; even before her and Cat had started dating. But now, three years into their marriage, she realized that she was more Carter’s father than his actual father.

When she heard heavy, lazy footsteps, she smiled and plated food for Carter, finishing just as he rounded the corner. “Whoa. What’s all this?”

Kara smiled bright and handed him a plate and glass of chocolate milk. “I know the calendar says ‘Father’s Day’, but I thought  we could have a “Substitute Father’s Day’. She smiled and then heard the fall of lighter footsteps hesitating at the entrance behind the boy.

Carter looked down at the food then back up at his super mom. “So, you’re the substitute dad?”

Kara shrugged. “I could be if you want. I mean, you didn’t learn how to hook a worm or skateboard from your mom.” She tried not to seem it but she was nervous. The whole idea seemed stupid but she just wanted her son to be happy.

Carter put the food down. “I don’t have to call you ‘dad’ right?” When Kara shook her head, he smiled. “Good. Because I think that would be a little weird.” He then went up and hugged her tight, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Thank you, mom. For everything.”


	91. Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Cat with their newborn (and big brother Carter, of course)

The labor had lasted hours, the delivery mere moments. The pregnancy had been hard and scary but so worth it at this moment. No one had been sure what would happen when Kara gave birth. She would have been the only Kryptonian in decades to give birth, and the only one ever to give birth to a child whose DNA was half human. Thankfully, the little girl had come out screaming her head off and appeared to be completely healthy. Which made sense given her alien DNA. Kara had passed out afterwards, the pain too much for someone who rarely experienced natural pain. Cat kept a close eye on the baby, making sure to push her cart into the sunlight. Alex had talked to them a few days ago about how the baby would need a lot of sun in the first few hours to make sure her body wouldn’t have any adverse effects. They were all running on speculation, of course, but it couldn’t hurt to try. **  
**

When Kara finally came to, the baby was an hour old and all cleaned up. Cat had been rocking her back and forth, smiling and cooing. She had never imagined she would be a mother for a third time but in this moment, she realized she would do it all over again if her wife wanted. When she looked up and noticed Kara smiling at her, she walked over. “Hi, love. Would you like to meet our daughter?”

Kara smiled bright and slowly sat up, wincing a bit as her body began to repair itself from the ordeal. “How long was I out?”

Cat wrapped up the baby and handed her over. “About an hour. But everything turned out perfect with the two of you. Doctors were very impressed.”

Kara gently took her daughter into her arms and looked down at the glowing baby, leaning down to kiss her nose. “Hi, little one.” She reached over and took Cat’s hand. “I’ve been waiting so long to meet you.”

Cat leaned down and kissed the top of her wife’s head. “Have you decided on a name?” They had agreed that Kara could name the baby, since she would be the first Kryptonian born in over twenty years. Cat wanted to make sure it was something special, and not from the list of insane names this generation insisted on giving their kids.

“I have.” The hero took her hand, still holding Cat’s and held them over the baby’s swaddled body. “I will name you for the strongest, bravest people I knew. For your grandmother Alura, I name you Allison, and for your grandfather Zor-El, I name you Zoey.”

Cat smiled, tears in her eyes. “Allison Zoey Grant. It’s a beautiful name, Kara.” She stared at their daughter for some time before a soft knock on the door broke through their little bubble. Cat looked up at smiled. “Carter!”

Carter walked into the room, looking both excited and nervous. “Hey.” He walked over, his eyes and smile wide as he got his first look at his little sister. “She’s so tiny.”

Kara chuckled and nodded. “Yes. Though, one day, she’s probably going to tower over you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Seriously, mom? She’s like, an hour old.” But he still smiled, looking down at her. His fingers tightened around a little bag.

Kara looked down and tried to sneak a peak, but he pulled it away. “Aw, come on, Carter. What did you get her?”

Cat took in her son’s blush and ruffled his hair. “I’m sure whatever it is, Allison is going to love it.”

Carter looked at the baby and smiled. “Allison. I like it.” He then reached into the bag and pulled out a few things. The first was a baby blanket in the same shade of blue as Supergirl’s suit. “I know blue is more for boys, but if she’s anything like you mom, she should be surrounded by your colors.” This brought tears to Kara’s eyes. He then pulled out a small onesie. “It’s a little big right now, but she’ll grow into it.” The onesie was a tiny replica of Supergirl’s suit, down to the gold belt and tiny cape.

“Oh my god, Carter. Where did you find this?” Cat picked it up, unsure if she thought the idea was ridiculous or adorable.  
  


Carter shrugged. “Some store in the mall.” He could see them eyeing him but he refused to come clean about how he had commissioned Winn to make it for him. “Oh, and one more thing.” He reached back into the bag and pulled out a little stuffed cat. “You know, so she always has you too, mom.”

Cat eyed the tiny little animal and pursed her lips. She hated cat puns. But this? This was kinda cute. And it was her son. Was she really going to get mad at him? No. So she smiled and kissed him on the head. “Thank you, Carter. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

In those few seconds of silence, Allison began fussing and crying. Kara, whose mom instincts had kicked in before she was even pregnant thanks to Carter, smiled. “I think someone is hungry.”

Carter held up his hands. “And that’s my cue to leave.” He grabbed the bag and headed for the door.   
  
“Carter, wait.” Cat called out before turning to Kara. “Would you mind if I took him out for a quick lunch?” When her wife shook her head, she smiled. “Okay. Call if you need me. Alex should be here soon. And make sure to take a nap after the feeding.” She leaned down and kissed Kara lovingly. “Love you.”

Kara smiled, already tired. “Love you too.” When she was alone, she looked down at the little girl in her arms and tears fell. They were a mixture of joy and sorrow. “You will never know Krypton or my family. You will never travel between planets or gaze upon the red light of Rao. But you have now taken away my title as last daughter of Krypton. Thank you, Allison. I promise to protect you with every fiber of my being.” Kara leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. “El mayara, little one.”


	92. Unhappy Birth/Landing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: angsty ish, it's the day kara lands on earth and the Danvers celebrate that as her birthday but she dint like it but she never told them anything. Cat figures it out

Her alarm clock buzzed with its usual sound but this morning it seemed more annoying than anything else. Kara’s hand came down on the clock, smashing it into pieces that flew to the ground. Last night she had barely slept and today was the one day of the year where she actually had to pretend to be happy. Thankfully so far, after all these years, no one seemed to notice that her smiles were forced and that her energy ran on reserves. Kara got out of bed and got dressed, deciding on black pants and a dark blue blouse. She didn’t even bother to eat breakfast before heading out to work. **  
**

When Kara got to her office, still always before pretty much anyone else, she shut her door and went to her desk to check emails. There were a few from Cat that came in after hours, an online birthday card from Eliza, and a long email of love and appreciation from Alex. She loved her foster family, she really did. But she hated her birthday. Hated that every year she was reminded of the day she landed on Earth to find her whole word turned upside down and her reason for surviving gone and all grown up. She sent a simple thanks to Eliza, a half-hearted thank you email to Alex, and began getting to work on everything Cat needed before noon.

Kara buried herself in work in the hopes of distracting herself. When noon came around, she looked up and sighed, knowing she would actually have to go out and see people. She grabbed the proofs for Cat and headed down the hall and towards, what on any other day would be, her sanctuary. She knocked on Cat’s glass doors before being waived in. “I have everything for you, Cat.”

Cat looked up and took in her girlfriend. Something seemed very off but she had no idea what. “Thank you, Kara.” She stood and walked around her desk, going to the younger woman. She leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips softly, but pulled back when she realized the hero wasn’t so happy. “What’s wrong?”

Kara shook her head and walked past Cat, putting everything down on her desk. “I know we said we would do dinner tonight but I’m really not up for it. Rain check?” She really didn’t want to be with anyone tonight when she lost it.

Cat narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “If that’s what you really want.” The media mogul was going to do some serious digging into her girlfriend’s life once she walked back through those doors.

Kara nodded. “It is.” She gave Cat a non-committal kiss on the cheek. “I’ll stop by before I leave.” The hero then walked out the door and back to her office.

Once the coast was clear, and she knew that Kara was out of hearing range, Cat went back to her desk, throwing aside every little piece of work she had piled up. She decided to start with the one place that always had the answer: Google. She typed in Kara’s full name and the date. Nothing came up besides her girlfriend’s Facebook page and a few articles that had been published through _The Tribune_. Cat sighed and bit her lip before deciding to check out the Facebook page. She didn’t have one herself but thanks to the CatCo site, she could sneak a look at her employees. She scrolled through the information until she found it. Cat raised her brow in confusion. “It’s her birthday?” Thinking back on the last three years of having Kara work for her, she couldn’t remember a single instance in which anyone had celebrated her birthday or even made mention of it. Considering this was Sunny Danvers, Cat was amazed that this wasn’t the best day of the year for her alien.

Ever the nosey but worried girlfriend, Cat texted Alex in hopes of getting an answer. ‘ _Any idea why your sister might be down in the dumps on her birthday?’_

It didn’t take long before a reply came back. ‘ _Don’t know. Could be landing day? Gtg, big baddy.’_

Cat sighed and leaned back before looking out her window. She then heard a familiar swoosh and saw a flash of red and blue. “Well, that was quick.” She re-read the text over and over, trying to figure out what ‘landing day’ was. She groaned and flipped through her contacts until she got to Clark, sending him the same text she had sent to Alex, but this one with ‘cousin’ instead of ‘sister’.

It took a while longer for her answer to come through. _‘It’s her landing day. It’s what her family calls the day she arrived on Earth. Her family doesn’t know it bothers her to celebrate it.’_ There, that was her answer. But she wasn’t happy. How could there be something that made Kara so upset? She drummed her fingers along the desk before getting up. She grabbed her things and headed out of the office. “Don,” it was Dylan “hold all my calls for the evening, I won’t be coming back. Cancel everything I had planned and reschedule for whenever.” Cat then left the building, ready to put her plan into action.

The big baddy had taken a lot longer to get contained than Kara had hoped. By the time they were finished, it was already dark. She flew to CatCo to grab her things then decided to walk home. As she turned the corner onto her block, she noticed that the light was on in her apartment. Had she forgotten to turn it off that morning? Kara sighed and went into the building and up the few flights to her door. When the opened the door, what she saw both scared and amazed her.

The island table in the kitchen was set up with two settings, some lit candles, and two plates of hot food. On the other side of the island, was Cat, leaning against the counter with a glass of wine in hand. “Cat? What are you doing here?”

The older woman smiled and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her into a deep kiss. This time, she felt some give from the hero and smiled. “Happy birthday, love.”

Kara took a step back. “Who told you?” Her eyes held a mix of fear and anger, though none of it was really aimed at Cat.

“Your Facebook page. Then your cousin said it was your landing day and that it’s not such a happy occasion.”

Kara sighed and went to the couch, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. “I get that everyone wants me to celebrate but, it just hurts too much.” Tears started flowing freely, though she barely remembered them welling up in her eyes. She felt Cat sit next to her, a hand now supportive on her lower back and rubbing in circles. “I wake up every year feeling like my pod just opened for the first time. I’m reminded of the horrific final day with my parents and how there was nothing between watching Krypton explode and Kal ripping the roof of my pod.”

Cat sighed, leaning in and pulling her girlfriend into her arms. “I’m so sorry, Kara. I have no idea what this must feel like. I understand that today reminds you of the end of one life. But it was also the start of another. And has life on Earth been so horrible that you can’t enjoy it? Life is full of ups and downs, and some of us experience one more than the other. I guess that’s what makes you so happy and kind any other day.” She pulled Kara’s hands from her face with little protest. “Kara, I am thankful everyday that you landed here. You came like a whirlwind into my life and yet, somehow, things landed in a more perfect spot than before. I know sometimes you wish you were with your family. I just hope that one day you can feel just as dedicated to Carter and I.”

Kara looked up, her eyes wide. “Cat…of course I’m dedicated to you and Carter. I love both of you so much.” She looked back down at her hands, fisted in her lap. “I’m sorry that I’m not happy like I should be.”

“Never apologize for missing your family.” The older woman smiled and placed her hands on her girlfriend’s. “But maybe going forward, we could make it a family day. Just you me and Carter. No expectations of happiness, but no sitting at home wallowing in your pain, okay? At least, not alone.”

Kara finally smiled a bit, the first little genuine spark, before kissing Cat gently. “Thank you, Cat. I think that sounds like a good idea.”

“Good.” Cat stood and offered her hand. “Come on, I think there’s some dinner that needs a little burst of heat vision.”


	93. Selective Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something happens and Kara disappear and Cat is freaking out trying to find her

Kara stood there, eyes wide in shock and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She had just turned the corner into the bullpen in front of Cat’s office. She had decided to bring an article to her boss and girlfriend that she was struggling to word right. But the smile was wiped from her lips and her hands fell to her sides as the voice she had been coming home to for the last few months said something that made her want to throw up. Kara couldn’t help but tune in her super hearing and block out everything else around her. **  
**

‘So, you admit that this is all just a ruse?’ Katherine’s voice shrilled in her ears.

‘Yes, mother. Dating Kara, making our relationship public, and having her live with me these last six months has been a complete ruse to bolster ratings and sales.’ Cat’s voice broke through and burned her ears.

Kara immediately tuned everything out and felt her world crumbling around her. She was ready to run. But the papers in her hand reminded her she still had a job and couldn’t just drop these. So she crossed the hall, only muffled sounds getting through her defences. She went to the new assistant and held out the papers, her hand shaking. “G-give these to Ms. Grant.” The hero then used a burst of speed to get out of that building and flew into the air, heading out of the city.

—

Cat stood in her office, arms crossed defensively, and glaring at her mother. “Yes, mother. Dating Kara, making our relationship public, and having her live with me these last six months has been a complete ruse to bolster ratings and sales.” She rolled her eyes and took a step towards the woman. “Are you insane? I thought you would at least know just enough about me to know that who I bring into my home - my family - is not something I take lightly.”

She looked over her mother’s shoulder when she saw the familiar bright yellow dress walk into view. But the sunny dress was severely darkened by the sick look on Kara’s face. Cat knit her brow in confusion as she watched. Her girlfriend’s hands were shaking and she refused to look up. It was then that she noticed the tears and the little blur of movement as Kara used her super speed. “Oh damn it!” She went running for the glass door and threw it open but by then the hero was already long gone. Cat turned towards her mother, her eyes lit with a new fire. “Now look what you’ve done! You really can’t let me be happy, can you?” She went to her desk, called security to come get her mother, and left the office.

—

Hours had passed and no one had seen or heard from Kara. Cat’s first phone call had been to Alex, in hopes that she could get through to her or track her. But it seemed Kara didn’t have her suit with her, so there was no way to pick her up on the radar. Cat’s next phone call was to Eliza. She hoped that maybe her girlfriend had run back home to seek comfort. But again, nothing. James, Winn, Alex, J’onn, and half the DEO was on the search for Kara. They checked out her apartment, the room where she spoke to her mother, even Noonan’s. By the time evening rolled around, Alex had convinced Cat to go back to her apartment and be with Carter. No one else would rest until the hero was found safe.

When she got home, Carter came running to her, having heard the gossip that Supergirl went AWOL. “When did you hear that?”

Carter bit his lip. “There was a crash on the highway and Supergirl never showed. Everyone thinks she ran away. She didn’t though, right mom? Kara would never not help someone. Or just leave.”

The media mogul sighed and pulled her son into a hug. “She’ll be back. I promise.”

The evening went on without a word. Before going to bed, Cat sent a text to Alex but received no new news. As she got ready for bed, she went to Kara’s drawer and pulled out one of her sleep shirts, which she pulled on over her head and took in a deep breathe. Kara’s scent surrounded her and made her feel a little better, but it was nothing like the real thing.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Cat woke up with the feeling of being watched. She turned over to face the balcony and saw the familiar silhouette of her girlfriend. She shot up out of bed and ran towards her but stopped, seeing how Kara shrunk back from her. “Kara…”

The younger woman’s face hardened and she stepped away. “How much longer?” When she received a confused look, Kara shook her head. “Don’t play with me. How much longer until you were going to break this off and send me packing?” Her voice cracked with the pain breaking through the surface.

Cat tried to reach out physically but stopped herself. “Kara, I didn’t mean anything I said. I was being sarcastic. I’m so sorry that that;;s what you heard but she accused me of using you. I would never do such a thing. I love you, Kara. This was never a game of pretend.”

Kara looked away, thinking it over. “Then why didn’t you say that?”

Cat rolled her eyes a bit. “Because my mother is a huge pain in the ass and it’s what she likes to hear. But, if you hadn’t turned off your selective hearing, you would have heard me call her insane. You are my family, Kara. More than even she is.” She held out her hand in hopes that Kara would understand and take it.

After a moment of thinking, running everything through her head, Kara let the tears fall and moved completely to Cat. She made herself as small as possible and felt her girlfriend’s arms close around her. “I’m sorry. I should have known better.”

Cat hugged her lover close and kissed her forehead. “And I should know that you’re always listening in and to be more careful with my words.” She pulled back to look Kara in the eyes. “Can you forgive me?”

The hero smiled softly and nodded. “Yes. Can you forgive me for running off and forcing a man hunt?”

Cat chuckled. “Yes. Though I think your other boss would like an apology as well.”


	94. Just, Ew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat where Lucy or Alex walks in on Cat and Supergirl making out and makes witty remarks and jokes and such

There was a knock on the door, and had the hero’s super hearing not been tuned into the heartbeat of the woman below her, she would have heard it, followed by a key turning in a lock. “Kara? You home?”

Kara and Cat’s eyes went wide as they were finally made aware of Alex walking into the apartment. The younger blond sat up quickly, her hair mussed and the top two buttons of her shirt undone. “Alex! What are you doing here?”

When her sister found them, the brunette quickly turned around so both women could redo their shirts. “Oh, wow. I’m so sorry. I would have knocked louder if I knew.” When she heard a throat clearing, Alex turned carefully. “Sorry.”

Cat looked at Kara and kissed her softly. “I’ll call you tonight, darling.” She nodded to Alex before grabbing her things and walking out the door.

The hero groaned and sat back down. “You have the worst timing.”

Alex smirked and joined her sister. “Sorry.” A thought then popped into her head and she tried not to laugh. When she got a sideways glare from Kara, she just smirked even wider. “So, when you’re…you know…with her, does she ever get hairballs?”

Kara’s eyes and mouth went wide in both shock and mirth as she grabbed a pillow and smacked her sister right in the face. “You’re an ass, you know that?”


	95. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Carter goes to a party and gets caught by his ma, Supergirl. Kara takes him back home so she and Cat can have a talk with their son.

It was late, about 2am when a lone police siren cut through the quiet city. Supergirl didn’t hear a beep from an incoming call from Vasquez so it wasn’t anything she needed to deal with; but she decided to check it out anyway. She didn’t want to risk a cop getting hurt. She flew towards the sound and then saw the flashing lights sitting in front of an old abandoned auto garage. Supergirl went down and walked over to the officer. “Everything okay here?” **  
**

The officer smiled. “Yes, thank you. Just a noise complaint. Turned out some kids decided to have a party.” He signaled to his partner in the car to look through the windows. “We think there might be drinking.”

Supergirl nodded and floated up, looking in from the higher windows. She took a quick scan before floating down with a bit of a scowl on her face.

The officer looked at her. “What did you see?”

“About a hundred teens. Definitely high school, and there’s definitely alcohol in there. Oh, and someone I know. So if you’re not arresting them, make sure I get him.”

The officer nodded and signaled to his partner to go through the side while he went in through the front. Kara watched them go in, knowing she could back them up if need be. But she hadn’t seen anything dangerous in there so she knew they would be okay.

Soon after, the music was cut and the noise stopped. The officers reprimanded the room full of teens before telling them to go home. The doors flung open as all the kids shuffled or ran out the front door. Supergirl stood there, arms crossed and looking very pissed. As the teens went by her, they all looked down, feeling ashamed. Supergirl had come around when they were all kids so they pretty much looked up to her. One kid, in particular, stopped in his tracks right in front of the hero. The kids he was with stopped and tried to pull his arm. He shook his head at them and stayed put.

Once all the kids were gone, and the cops walked out, Kara finally uncrossed her arms. “What the hell are you doing here!?” Her voice boomed through the empty streets and one of the officers put a hand on her shoulder.

“This one yours?” When Supergirl nodded, the officers took off.

Carter shuffled his foot into the pavement, hands tucked behind his back. “I’m sorry.”

“That is not what I asked for.” She put her hands on her hips, full superhero with a massive dose of mom.

He sighed. “My friends asked me if I wanted to come. I knew you and mom would never agree so I snuck out after bedtime.”

Kara was furious. A little at herself too for not having heard Carter sneaking out. Or should she be proud that he’s gotten so good at it? She shook her head. No. Definitely a bad thing. “You should have asked us, Carter.”

He kicked his shoe again. “Are you going to tell mom?”

Kara gave a hollow laugh before going serious. “Of course I am. Now get your car and get your ass home. You have ten minutes.” She watched as he ran off down the block to the Subaru. Kara flew off and headed home. She could hear him closing the door and starting the engine so she used a bit of a boost to give herself enough time to talk to Cat.

When Carter walked into the penthouse, both his moms were sitting up in the kitchen, each cradling a cup of tea. He also notices a third cup set out for him and pales. Oh boy, this wasn’t going to be a yelling talk. He prefered yelling talks. They always went quicker and he could read their emotions and their breaking points better. But this? This would be long torture. He took off his shoes before walking over and taking the seat offered by his super mom.

Cat started first, since Kara had already let some anger go. “Carter,” her voice was calm and even and it unnerved their son greatly, “you know the rules about going out. You especially know the rules about _sneaking_ out.”

He nodded. “Yes, mom.”

“You also know the rules when it comes to lying to us.” She could see him starting to close in on himself. “For the next two weeks, no car except school and CatCo, all of your homework must be done before dinner, and absolutely no flying.”

Carter looked up at the last one, sadness written all over his face. “But…”

“No buts. You broke a serious rule and now you’re dealing with the punishment.”

Kara looked at Cat, a little hurt herself. Flying with Carter was one of her favorite things and there was a full moon next week.

“And if either one of you think of breaking that last one, you’ll both be confined to the house and CatCo and a certain alien will be spending every night on the couch for the next month.”

Carter and Kara looked at one another before nodded. Kara then spoke up. “I would like to point out that I don’t smell any alcohol coming from him. So he wasn’t drinking Cat.” She held up her hand when Cat glared at her. “I’m not arguing your punishment. I’m just saying that we should be glad he didn’t make an even dumber decision.”

Carter looked down at his mug. “I’m sorry for sneaking out like that. I just wanted to look cool.”

Cat and Kara’s faces both fell, realizing that their son did still carry the insecurities he had as a kid. “Carter,” Cat reached out and held his hand. “You don’t need to give into peer pressure to be cool. You are very cool. Your mom is Supergirl.”

He shrugged. “It’s not like I can tell anyone that.” He sighed and stood. “Is it alright if I go to bed?”

Both moms nodded and stood, giving him a kiss on the head. Kara spoke up as she cleared the mugs. “We love you, Carter. But do something like this again and I will fling you into space right next to Fort Rozz.”


	96. Your Mom is My Boss - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara is Cat's mom assistant and Kara meets cat when her mom goes to visit

“Kiera, make sure to reschedule my evening, it seems my daughter has something important to show me. Though why she couldn’t bring it here herself, I’ll never know. She’s always been so willing to insert herself into my schedule. Next time she calls tell her to go tell someone else.” Katherine Grant walked around her office, picking up her few things before she left. “Also, call Pablo and tell him I won’t be able to make it to my Botox injection tomorrow morning.” **  
**

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara quickly took notes on her iPad before scrambling back to her desk. She was assistant to the CEO of CatCo and worked her ass off despite still being in college. Though, it didn’t seem like her boss really cared about what responsibilities she had outside of the office. Kara quickly went through the calendar, clearing everything and making about a dozen phone calls to officially cancel all appointments and meetings. Just as she was hanging up the last phone call her boss walked out of her off.

“Chop chop, Kiera. You’re coming with me.” Katherine looked her assistant up and down, shrugging at her. “I suppose that outfit will do.”

Kara stood and looked down at her yellow dress, wondering why she was being sized up. She then looked at her boss in confusion. “I’m coming with you?”

Her boss turned and narrowed her eyes. “Of course you are. Someone needs to be there to tell my daughter that I don’t have a lot of time with her.” Katherine headed for her private elevator and watched as her assistant packed up her things and headed for the public ones.

—

When the car pulled up to an apartment building, not far from where Kara lived, the young woman got out of the car and followed her boss up to the third floor. She listened as her boss grumbled about how her daughter refused to live in a top floor penthouse and chose this dive. Kara actually liked it, finding it homey, like her own building.

After Katherine knocked on the door, it swung open to reveal her daughter, Cat. “Kitty, nice to see you. Sorry I don’t have a lot of time.” She walked right in past her.

Kara followed to the door and stopped as she looked at Cat. She had seen pictures of the woman and heard a little about her, but she had never imagined her to be so beautiful in person. “Uh, h-hi. I’m Kara, your mother’s assistant.”

Cat, for her own part, was trying not to drool over the stunning woman who just followed her mother inside. She had heard her mother mention the girl a few times but never thought she would be her own age. “I thought her assistant was Kiera.”

Kara chuckled and blushed. “That’s me. I’m Kiera to your mother, and Kara to literally everyone else.”

Cat smiled and welcomed her in before turning to her mother. “Mother?” She walked down the hall and sighed when she heard the familiar clink of ice in a glass. She then turned back, deciding that Kara seemed like much better company. “So why did she bring you?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Kara shrugged and looked around. “Your place looks amazing. I live a few blocks from here and I was only able to get a studio.” She smiled brightly at Cat, her heart pounding as she received one in return.

Cat smirked a bit and stepped closer to Kara. “If you live so close, maybe we should get together for drinks.”

Kara swallowed hard and nodded. “I would love that.” She felt like she was falling head over heels and she had been in the apartment all of five minutes.

Cat was about to lean in and say something else when the sound of more ice clinking broke them apart. “I’m sure you can get my number.” She gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek before going to her mother.

Kara’s eyes went wide and she blushed deeply, watching beautiful hips and tight butt walk away. “Oh boy.”


	97. I Ain't Afraid of No Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write a drabble where J'onn learns Kara is in love with Cat, he is a little bit afraid because he still remember the short time when he pretends to be Kara and works for Cat... :) Please!

“What do you mean you love her!?” J’onn seems to tower over Kara despite still being in his Hank Henshaw body and her in her Supergirl boots. **  
**

Kara stood there, arms crossed in front of her. “I love her. We’ve been dating for six months. I don’t understand why you suddenly have a problem with it.”

J’onn pulled her aside into one of the few rooms not rigged with cameras and mics. He could already feel Vasquez glaring at him. “You can’t be in love with her. She’s a horrible person. She treats you like crap!”

The hero rolled her eyes. “Yes, maybe before she did. But the last few months things have been great. And she stopped calling me ‘Kiera’. Why can’t you just be happy for me?”

The Martian sighed and closed his eyes, his mind flooding with memories from when he covered for Kara. “Because she scares me!”

Kara’s lips pulled out into a smile but she pursed her lips tight, trying to hold it back. “Are you kidding?” When his eyes flickered a bit, she stepped back. “Holy crap you’re not kidding. She really scares you that much?” She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled back.

“She scares me because of how horrible she treated me when she thought I was you. I don’t want her to take advantage of you.”

Kara’s eyes softened and she smiled a bit. “Thank you for being so concerned about me, J’onn. But I promise you that she is a completely different person with me behind closed doors.” She leaned up and kissed his forehead. “I do appreciate it, though.” She smiled before heading out of the room.

J’onn sighed and walked out a few moments later, only to be met by a ticked off Vasquez. “Stop trying to hide from me whenever you want to play grumpy space dad.” She smirked a bit when she saw him swallow hard. Turned out Cat Grant wasn’t the only human that scared him.


	98. Cape!kink is Also Best!kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dom!Kara + cape!kink?
> 
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT NSFW

The lights were off when Cat walked into the penthouse, tired after a long day at work. She turned to flick on the light but was met by a sticky note with words in her wife’s handwriting. ‘Come to the bedroom. Leave a trail of your clothing. I’m waiting.’ Cat felt chills run along her body as she read, her body warming up with the prospect of what her wife had in mind. She dropped her bag at the front door, letting it bang slightly so Kara would know that she was home. Though, she knew the alien was probably using x-ray vision to watch her right now. That thought brought her a slight shiver as the thought of her wife watching her through the walls turned her on. Cat slowly performed a strip tease on the way to the bedroom, dropping each article of clothing slowly and deliberately. She couldn’t see Kara, but damned if she believed Kara could see her. **  
**

When she finally got to the bedroom door, she was stark naked, the only thing left was her wedding ring and the necklace Kara had bought her for their anniversary. She slowly opened the door and was met with a sight that made her pussy drip in an instant. Standing next to the bed was Kara, also naked save for her wedding ring, a smug smile on her lips, and her cape in hand.

“Welcome home, my love.” Kara approached her wife and gripped her hair with a demanding but loving force. She pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. Lips and teeth mashed against each other in an attempt to taste the other on their tongues. After a few minutes of heated kissing, the hero broke them apart, her hand still tight in Cat’s hair. “Be a good girl for me and get on the bed, hands and knees.”

Cat felt her body reacting to Kara’s dominance the way it did every time her wife took control. Her nipples hardened, her pussy ached, and she whimpered softly as contact was removed. She complied with her wife’s demands and quickly moved to the bed, taking up the desired position.

Kara stood behind her wife, twisting her cape into a tight twist. Without warning, she let it fly and flicked it at her wife’s ass. The silence in the room was broken with a whip-like sound, a smack on bare flesh, and the pained and pleasured cries of Cat. Using the cape like a whip was nothing new. But it seemed every time Kara chose it as her weapon of pleasure, it felt like the first time. And it was always amazing. “Count for me, Cat. And don’t cum until I tell you.” When she received a nod in response, Kara let the cape flick again against reddening skin.

It took until the tenth hit before Cat shuddered and moaned out loud. Kara knew this as her wife’s tell when she was close to cumming. Cat had always been a quiet lover, until she was ready to let go. “Kara…I need…”

“I know, love.” Kara gently rubbed Cat’s ass where it was bright red and marked. The marks would disappear by morning since they had both agreed that actual injuries were in neither of their interests. The hero dipped her fingers down into her wife’s pussy, pushing two fingers through the wetness. Her ministrations were met with a push back to bring them deeper and a low, desperate moan from Cat. “You want to cum, my little kitty?”

Cat groaned, hating the nickname, but they both knew that in the dark like this, it solidified Kara’s dominance. “Yes. Please.”

Kara looked at the clock and realized it was quite late. They had both had very long days so she didn’t want to drag it out too much for her wife. She waited a minute before responding, simultaneously adding a third fingers. “Then cum.”

Cat pushed herself back against Kara’s fingers over and over as she moaned and her body shook. Just as she went over the edge, she felt the cape whip against her ass one last time and she screamed as she came, her body collapsing onto the bed as her pussy contracted from her orgasm.

When all that was left was a shivering mess on the bed, Kara crawled in next to her wife and pulled her cape over them. She pulled Cat into her arms and kissed the top of her head. “You were so good, Cat.” She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife. “I love you.”

Cat groaned from the residual pleasure and cuddled into her wife’s arms. “Mmm, thank you, Kara. I love you too.” Soon enough, she was asleep, her body still active with minor tremors.


	99. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Here's a prompt: Cat and Kara + dancing class (any dance is fine)

“Kara Zor-El Danvers! When I agreed to participate in a dance class with you, you failed to mention the fact that it was line dancing!” Cat sat in the passenger side of their car, arms folded and sour look on her face. “Had I known you would drag me to something so barbaric, I would have never agreed to this.”

Kara stood outside her wife’s door, holding it open. “Oh come on, Cat. You’ve never tried. For all you know it’s going to be a ton of fun.”

“I highly doubt that.” She looked at her wife and saw the pleading in those beautiful blue orbs. “Fine. But if one person says ‘ya’ll’, we’re leaving.” She undid the buckle as Kara rolled her eyes.

When they walked in, Cat was surprised to find no one wearing a cowboy hat or bales of hay laying around the room. Kara smirked and took her wife’s hand. “I told you it wouldn’t be so bad.” They walked to the dance floor where other people were milling around, talking in hushed tones. “Whisper, whisper, whisper.” Kara mocked softly into Cat’s ear. Her joke was met with a eye roll and a smirk. 

After a short time, a woman got up in front of the group and introduced herself and the class. Cat was ready to bolt at any moment but when the Cha Cha slide came over the loud speaker instead of some podunk western music, she decided it might not be the end of the world to try it out.

Turned out, Cat actually liked line dancing. Her and Kara had picked up the steps quickly and both seemed to be really enjoying it. By the time the hour was over, Cat was sweaty and tired. When she saw her wife still as energized as when they showed up, she narrowed her eyes. “I hate you sometimes.”

Kara chuckled and pulled Cat to her. “No you don’t.” She kissed her deeply. “So, if you enjoyed this, wait until the ho-down next week.”

“NO!” Cat tried to squirm out of Kara’s arms. “I will not be caught dead in a ten-gallon hat! Do you understand me!?”


	100. Fireworks When You Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt

It was time for the CatCo annual Fourth of July BBQ. Kara, Winn, James and a few other employees were busy putting together the cooking tent and the tables. Cat strolled through CatCo plaza in her usual perfect outfit with her phone in hand. She was currently yelling at the chef they had hired to do the cooking because he was stuck on the East Coast due to a delayed flight.

Kara overheard the whole conversation from both ends and felt bad for the guy. He was a National City resident so it meant not only was he not there to do the job, but it meant he was also stuck away from his family even longer than he had planned.

As everything else came together, Cat called up every five-star restaurant she had in her phone in hopes of getting a chef out there. However, every one of them either were on vacation or were required to be at work that day for the tourist rush.

Kara walked over to Cat. “Hun, why don’t we just get one of the guys to do it? I’m sure one of them must be good at using a grill.” She put her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder and smiled. “I promise it’s not going to go up in flames; literally or figuratively. Though, if it does actually go up in flames, I’ll be here to stop it.”

The media mogul turned to her lover and sighed. “Fine. Figure out which one of them can cook for four hundred people.” She pocketed her phone and looked around. “You know; I didn’t do such a bad job this year.”

The hero rolled her eyes. “You? I did most of the heavy lifting in the middle of the night and the editing staff hung all the decorations. Cat, you know I love you, but you barely lifted a finger for this.” She kissed the older woman gently before going back to finishing up the preparations.

—-

That night, when the sky was a little pink and the grill was burning hot and cooking away at a few hundred piece of meat, Kara and Cat sat on one of the benches in the plaza, enjoying the city and the people around them. Music filled the air from the DJ booth and Kara hummed along with the music as Cat absentmindedly draw patterns on her girlfriend’s thigh. When the song changed, it sparked something in Kara and she smirked before standing. Her hips moved to the music as Cat watched her, confused.

Kara took her girlfriend’s hand and sang with the song, surprising the people around them who had never heard the girl sing. “Hey, hey baby! Ooh, ahh, I wanna know, if you’ll be my girl.” Cat chuckled and held her lover’s hand as she was sung to. It had been a song they had heard a few times when they went out to clubs and Kara loved singing it to her. “When I saw you walking down the street, I said that’s the kind of girl I’d like to meet.” Kara pointed to Cat and kept dancing. “She’s so pretty, looks so fine, I’m gonna make her mine, all mine.” It was then that the hero pulled Cat to her feet and into her arms, dancing and continuing to sing the song.

Cat laughed and smiled bright, loving that something so simple could make her fall in love all over again with Kara. As the song played on, they kept dancing and Cat even dared to join in on the singing. That got Kara super excited and she twirled the older woman in her arms and kissed her deeply.

A few fireworks were shot off into the air and broke above them. Cat pulled away from the kiss and smiled. “And I thought that was always just a cliché.”


	101. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kara crash land, bleeding with a Kryptonite knife still Lodge in her.

“Sir, Ma’am, we have an incoming projectile heading right for us.” Agent Vasquez picked up the quickly incoming object on the radar and pushed the image to the large screen in front of all of them. **  
**

Alex stepped forward and took a quick glance at the information coming in about it. “That’s not a projectile. That’s Supergirl!”

J’onn quickly analyzed the pattern and looked at his agent. “She’s heading right here with no sign of stopping. I don’t think she’s flying Agent Danvers; she’s falling.”

Alex’s eyes went wide and she called for a med crew as she ran outside. She got there just in time to see Supergirl crash land a few hundred feet from the front door of the DEO. “Kara!” The agent ran over to her sister who was now the center of a hero-sized crater. Alex got down next to her and felt her pulse. It was there, but barely. As soon as the med team showed up, they carefully flipped Supergirl and a few of them gasped. In the hero’s stomach was a Kryptonite knife; the sickly green color seeming to glow through her skin. “Get her inside now!”

As they rushed her into the medbay, Supergirl’s breathing became weaker and weaker. They hooked her up to IVs and monitors before going to extract the knife. When Alex had frantically questioned them about not removing it first, they told her that they would need to keep an eye on her vitals since she would most likely begin bleeding out the second the knife was removed.

Of course Alex knew all of this. She was a bio-engineer. But the panicked sister in her won over the stoic soldier. She sat and watched as they prepped her sister and then kept her eyes on Kara’s closed ones as the knife was slowly removed. The brunette watched as her barely conscious sister reacted to the poisonous metal being removed from her body. Blood poured everywhere once the knife was fully removed. It was taken directly out of the room and to the special locker lined with lead.

The DEO doctors worked for hours to repair Supergirl’s injured body. The knife had been in her long enough to delay the healing process. When she was finally patched up and stable, Alex was allowed into the room.

It was hours before Kara stirred. Her eyes opened slowly but shut quickly at the blinding light of the sun bed. “Hey.” She turned her head a bit when she heard the familiar voice. “It’s okay, Kara. You’re safe.” The voice was strained and sounded heavy from crying. “I got you, little sis.” The words, followed by a light squeeze to her hand, calmed her as she drifted back to sleep.

It was another handful of hours before she came to again. This time, she was able to open her eyes. Pain radiated from her stomach but she soon felt the bliss of what she had come to learn that was morphine. She had only had it one other time but the drug did wonders when she was powerless. She looked around and saw Alex leaning against the arm of her chair, snoring softly. She smiled, glad that she had been able to keep them all safe. The battle had been a secret, the chance of surviving had been slim. But she had won; barely. Flying back to the DEO had been her last chance to say goodbye. Kara smiled, glad that she would live to spend another day with her sister.


	102. Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> supercat prompt: supergirl stops by to say hi but catches cat crying on her balcony

It had been a long day at work and an ever longer evening flying around keeping the city safe. Not that there had been an alien to deal with, but one bank robbery, a few car accidents, and a mishap with some guy selling cabbages in the market were enough to leave Kara wanting to get away from people. Though, even on days like this, there was always one person she wanted to see. Kara took a turn for CatCo and listened ahead, hearing Cat’s heartbeat but also the distinct sound of a sniffle. The hero blinked, knowing that her boss wasn’t sick. She used a bit of a boost to get to the balcony faster and softly landed, not wanting to spook the older woman. “Ms. Grant?” **  
**

Cat jumped a bit and looked up through watery eyes at her hero. “S-supergirl. What are you doing here?” She furiously wiped at her eyes, intent on hiding her emotions. Cat stood and attempted to school her features.

Supergirl frowned. “I was coming to check up on you. It sounded like you were upset.”

“I do not get upset! I’m simply getting a little cold.” The media mogul glared at the hero, trying to will her to leave her alone.

The hero couldn’t help but laugh. “Cat Grant doesn’t get sick. Hence why she loves her assistant so much.” Supergirl blushed at her own words before looking towards the city.

Cat looked at the hero and sighed. She knew who was standing in front of her. It hadn’t taken her long to put it all together. It dawned on her for a moment that maybe she would need to show the hero her trust before she expected it from the girl she had threatened to fire over the matter. She took a deep breath and sighed. “I was crying because Carter’s father has a new piece of eye candy and Carter actually likes her. The whole thing is ridiculous and I know he would never stop loving me but it just upsets me that he has moved on and I can’t.”

Supergirl looked over at the other woman and her eyes went wide. She hadn’t expected Cat to actually open up. “I’m sure everything will be fine, Ms. Grant. Carter is a great kid. He’s just a really good judge of character. Maybe the girl he’s seeing isn’t so bad.” When there was no response, the hero decided to end it there. Maybe if the older woman could let her emotions show for her, she could give her an olive branch back. “Get home safe, Ms. Grant.” She floated up and made eye contact with the woman. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She smiled before flying off.

Cat’s eyes went wide but she smiled. “Goodnight, Kara.”


	103. Earshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SuperCat Prompt - Cat gets temporary telepathy and it starts to take its toll on her and Kara has to bring her back from the brink of losing her mind and tells her to only focus on her voice, on her thoughts, and helps take care of her until the power disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This reminded me of my favorite episode of Buffy (‘Earshot’) so I enjoyed writing this.

She didn’t remember it happening. But according to Supergirl and the Agent Danvers, one of Max Lord’s lackeys had blown something at her face. He had been detained and she was immediately taken to the DEO medical bay for examination. Cat could see her hero pacing in the hallway, desperate to get into the room to see her wife. But both women had been told that they needed to rule out any danger to the alien before she could be near her. Cat heard murmurings around her with medical terms being thrown around as well as a few choice words for how Supergirl needed to relax. “Would you all knock it off. I have a big enough headache.”

The doctors stopped what they were doing and looked down at the blonde. “Mrs. Grant?”

“Your chatter. Keep it to yourselves.” It was then that she felt a hand go to her forehead and more talking filled the room. It sounded like they were all talking over each other.

“Mrs. Grant, no one was speaking. Are you okay?” The doctors watched the woman’s eyes go a bit wide as something hit her.

—

“What do you mean ‘ _she can hear thoughts_ ’?! She’s human!” Kara, now dressed in DEO tactical gear instead of her Supersuit looked at the doctor.

“We think it’s a side effect or, maybe the intended result, of whatever was sent into her system.”

Alex sighed. “So what do we do until we figure out an antidote?”

The doctor looked at both women. “Keep her somewhere quiet and away from people. She’s pulling in thoughts as well as what we’re saying. So she’s already experiencing headaches.”

Kara looked through the window, worrying. She didn’t realize how much until she saw Cat look up at her with tears in her eyes. Her own thoughts must have been getting through this too. “I know where to take her.” She went into the room and over to her wife, kissing her softly. “Come on, we’re going to go to the beach house.”

—

An hour later they were flying down to the front door of the house. The nearest neighbor was a little under a mile away so hopefully it would be quiet. But when Kara looked down at Cat, she could see the older woman’s eyes scrunched in pain. She carefully carried her wife inside and to the bedroom, laying her down. “Cat?” Kara called out softly, hoping not to cause her love more pain. “Can I get you anything?”

Cat slowly opened her eyes and whimpered in pain, her hands going to her head. “No.” It came out small and pathetic and it made both women want to cry.

Kara gently got into bed with her wife and pulled her into her arms, holding her close. “Try to sleep, love.” Within a few minutes, Cat was out, though Kara wasn’t sure if it was by choice or from the pain.

—

Hours later, when the sun was gone, Cat woke up screaming in pain, hands clutching her head and pulling at her hair.

Kara came in running from the other room, her hands taking Cat’s so she didn’t hurt herself. “Breath, Cat. I’m right here.”

“Kara make it stop!” She put her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise. “Please make it stop…” her voice broke down into sobs as the thoughts of everyone in the surrounding area and the city descended on her mind. “Please.”

Kara had never seen her wife in so much pain and she wished she could take this from her. “Cat.” She took her wife’s hands once more. “Cat, I need you to listen to me, try and focus on my words and my thoughts, okay? Find me in all of that noise and focus.” She could see the older woman trying, but shaking her head in defeat. “I’m right here, Cat. I love you so much. Just find my voice in the noise like you found me in the crowd.” After a few moments, Cat groaned before collapsing forward into Kara’s arms.

It wasn’t until sometime in the middle of the night when Kara heard a knock on the door. She sped down and was relieved to see Alex with a syringe in hand. “Is that the cure?”

The brunette walked in and pulled off the plastic protector. “I hope so.” She followed her sister to the bedroom and saw Cat laying there, body covered in sweat and her face screwed up in pain. “I hate to be adding my thoughts to this.”

Kara sighed and sat down on the bed. “Trust me, she couldn’t make us out of the noise even if she tried.” The hero wiped her eyes when she realized she had been crying and watched as her sister injected the cure into Cat’s arm. “How long?”

Alex shrugged. “Could be minutes, could be hours. We’ll see.”

Roughly two hours passed before Kara and Alex heard stirring coming from the bed. They got up off the floor and stood, Kara reaching for her wife’s hand. “Cat?”

The older woman opened her eyes and looked up, blinking a few times to clear her vision. “Kara? Is it…is it gone?”

Kara smiled. “You tell me, love.”

Cat laid there for a moment before smiling. “I don’t hear anything.” She chuckled in relief and laid her head back down onto the pillow. She then looked at Alex. “I assume I have you to thank.” She smiled softly.

Alex smirked. “I’ll take that as an apology on it’s own. Feel better, kitty Cat.”

Kara chuckled and sat down next to her wife, taking her hand softly. “No more unwanted thoughts?”

Cat shook her head. “Nope, all gone.” She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kara but only hit air. She opened her eyes and frowned.

Kara bit her lip. “Sorry, hun. But you honestly stink to high heaven from sweating so much.”


	104. Farmer Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something humorous involving a farm

“Kara Zor-El this is so not what I agreed to when you suggested a ‘family day out’.” Cat stepped out of the car and onto the almost muddy dirt that filled the makeshift parking lot. When they had pulled up to the gate of a horse farm, Cat thought that maybe the would be taking the kids for a horseback riding lesson. But as they drove through and saw the place filled with people, a bbq tent, and a tractor carrying a hayride filled with people, the media mogul realized she was in for something less white collar and more blue overalls. “Seriously. We’ve been married for three years and you didn’t think to warn me to wear less expensive shoes?” **  
**

Kara rounded the car and dug through the trunk before pulling out the sneakers that Cat kept for messy occasions. “I made sure to pack them.” She smiled and kissed her wife before unbuckling two year old Aiden from his car seat.

Carter got out from the other side and smiled. “This is awesome, mom!” He chuckled when his little brother attempted to repeat, though obviously the little kid had no idea what he was trying to say.

Cat sighed, realizing that she was the only one with any reservation about this. “Okay, okay. I get it.” When she got a smile from Kara, she couldn’t help but return it.

As the day went on, the whole family enjoyed the farm’s open house. They had taken a hay ride, got to pet some fouls and mothers, and had a pretty decent lunch. A little before they planned to leave, there was a large crowd heading for one of the barns. “Hey moms, can we see what’s going on?” Cat and Kara nodded at their older son and followed along, wondering what was going on.

They walked into a stable filled with the stallions, each door showing a plaque with lifetime winnings from racing. They followed the crowd to the back where two large barn doors opened to find a group of workers and a single stallion in the corner. “Oh…” Cat looked around, quickly realizing what was happening. “Maybe we should just go.”

Kara had no idea what was about to happen and shook her head. “No, come on, Cat. Everyone looks so interested. I want to see what’s going to happen.”

Carter looked up at his mom too. “Yea, I want to see too.”

Cat bit her lip and sighed. “Aright. You two stay and watch. I’ll take Aiden back to the fouls.” She walked out just as the announcement was made.

Ten minutes later, Kara and Carter walked out of the stable, eyes wide and faces a bit pale. Cat bit her lip, trying to hold back the knowing smirk. “So…how was it?”

Kara held up her hand. “Don’t. Say. Anything.”

Carter just looked up at her. “I…I’ve never felt so small.”

Cat burst out laughing, doubling over.


	105. Keep Your Family Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat - It's the day Krypton exploded, Kara calculated, and all she wants is her family, her human family, close to her cause she's terrified she's going to lose them too

She had been afraid to go to sleep. When the clock had flicked to midnight, it started. Her heart raced, her eyes pricked with tears, and her hands ached to reach out and hold her wife. But they had just gone to bed and Cat’s light snoring had just started. She couldn’t wake her up. So she laid there all night, staring at the love of her life and making sure that the breathing never stopped; that her heart kept beating. **  
**

When the alarm went off at six, Kara had never been so grateful. She wouldn’t have to be alone now, she wouldn’t have to panic between each breath that Cat took. The hero watched as her wife’s eyes opened, meeting her own with practiced ease. But in those eyes still foggy with sleep, she could see the worry etched there like a scratch on a glass pane. Kara had to look away, afraid that Cat would see her for the child she still was inside.

After three years of marriage, Cat knew what today was. Alex had told her about it after the first time she watched her - then - girlfriend spend the entire day huddled up in her sister’s arms. Every year since, she had promised herself to be there in any capacity Kara needed her. The first year, she drove her to see Alex and Eliza. Last year, they spent half the day stealthily following Carter around town while he was out with friends. She had no idea what to expect this year. But whatever it was, she would go along without hesitation.

Kara already knew what she needed from her wife. So without a single word, she wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her in close. Normally she felt the need to be held, to be wrapped up in someone’s arms and protected from the world. Today however, she woke up with a need to hold her family close.

Cat had been warned by Alex that Kara usually wanted to just curl up in someone’s lap all day and not move. This, however, she was not expecting. But again, she wouldn’t deny her wife anything on this day. She curled up in her wife’s arms, her head on Kara’s chest. “Did you sleep?” When she felt the shake of the hero’s head, Cat sighed softly. “I’m sorry, love.”

They laid like that for a few hours, just enjoying listening to the other breathe. There was a soft knock on the door around nine, followed by the door opening and Carter walking in with a tray of food. There was a plate stacked high with poptarts, another plate with fruit, and three glasses of water. Every year he made sure to do something for his super mom. “Morning.” He smiled softly and crawled into bed with his moms.

Cat smiled and reached out her free hand to take Carter’s. “Thank you for breakfast.”

Kara looked up at Carter, her eyes scanning him up and down to make sure that not a single hair on his head was out of place. When she was satisfied, she pulled him into her arms as well and held them both close. As Cat reached out for a piece of fruit, small, even breaths went past her face and she could hear her son chuckle softly. When she turned to look up, Kara was fast asleep. With her family in her arms, she was finally able to rest.


	106. The O'l Switcharoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt
> 
> This story was written with permission from it’s original creator, tumblr user @lego-supercat-adventures

“In this world, once a year, when both parties have reached 23, soulmates switch bodies. This can be rather disconcerting the first time around. Especially when you haven’t met your soulmate yet…”

Cat opened her eyes, her body felt heavy and yet light at the same time. She lifted her hand to her head and groaned, feeling like she had just been hit by a two-ton truck. After some time of clearing her head, she looked at her surroundings and found herself sitting in Kara’s office, behind the girl’s desk. She didn’t remember coming into the office nor did she remember sitting down in her former assistant’s chair. She was about to get up when the door flew open and she, herself, walked in. Wait…

Cat looked down at herself and her eyes went wide. She would never wear that shade of yellow. Ever. Her eyes darted back up. “Kiera?”

Cat’s face relaxed and smiled, but in a way that was all Kara. “Oh thank god, Ms. Grant.” She closed the door. “I…I probably should have told you that yesterday was my birthday…”

Cat, in Kara’s body, stood up quickly but found herself floating. “Damn it Kiera! Usually being proven right feels better than this.”

Kara ran over and took Cat’s hand and pulled her down to the floor. “I’m so sorry. I should have….wait…you knew?” She then took a step back. “Wait….we’re…soulmates?”

Cat swallowed and bit her lip, and Kara found it very strange to find herself being attracted to something happening in her own body. “I guess so…”

The two spent the day hidden in Kara’s office talking. There was no getting around what this meant but it still wouldn’t look good from a professional standpoint. Either way, they decided to wait until they were switched back before really doing anything about it.

Around noon, Kara’s phone rang and she picked it up. “Hey Alex, what’s up?”

There was a pause before the reply. “Um, hi, Ms. Grant. Is Kara there?”

Kara blushed and bit her lip, handing the phone to Cat. “It’s for you.”

Cat took the phone and took a breath. “What is it, Agent Danvers?” Kara’s face-palmed and sighed. After a moment of listening, the phone call ended. “Seems there’s a small crash on the highway. She thinks you should fly by and see if they need you.”

Kara shook her head. “No, she means you. You’re the one with the superpowers now.”

Outside on the roof of CatCo, Cat was standing in the Super suit. “Wow. This thing really breathes. Who made it?”

Kara chuckled. “Winn.”

“The IT hobbit made this?” She felt the material along her sides. “Maybe he could make me something….”

The actual hero cleared her throat. “You should get going or they’ll suspect something is wrong.”

Cat nodded and jumped, hoping that would send her flying. But she just came right back down. “Kiera…”

The younger woman smirked and put her body into the take off pose. “Now push off.” She watched as the red and blue blur took off before flying around in circles.

“Kiera, you are so fired! How do you fly this crazy thing!?”


	107. Your Mom is My Boss - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Please continue the "Kara is Cat's mom assistant and Kara meets cat when her mom goes to visit" prompt. Pretty please?

It was a few days later when Kara got up the nerve to grab Cat’s phone number from her boss’s contact list. After their initial meet at the door, the two had traded glances and smiles behind Katherine’s back as the woman droned on about her work. Both younger women already knew every detail so they just tuned her out and let the world fall away to one another.

Now sitting at her desk, Kara looked over to make sure that her boss wasn’t paying attention. Not that she was planning on actually calling Cat, but she didn’t want to risk her boss looking over her shoulder reading the text. ‘Hey, it’s Kara. Your mom’s assistant’. She backspace a bit. ‘Hi Cat, this is Kara. I don’t know if you remember me’… again she backspaced. The blond sighed, wondering why this was so hard. She bit her lip and quickly sent ’ _Hey, it’s Kara_.’ Short and simple. It’s not like she really knew the girl anyway.

It wasn’t long before a response came in that had the blonde both blushing and chuckling. ‘ _Yes, Kara. I know. We traded numbers the other day. Silly girl.’_  Kara bit her lip, wondering what she should say. She soon typed back. ‘ _Do you want to grab a drink after work?’_ When a reply came in the affirmative, the blond smiled and texted Cat the address of a local bar. 

When the work day ended, Kara snuck out of the office, hoping to avoid being called back in by Ms. Grant to do something that would keep her there until late into the night. When she managed to get to the front door of the building without a phone call, the girl relaxed and walked to the bar.

When Kara walked into the bar, she smiled as a familiar face appeared at the corner of the room. She walked over and sat down next to Cat, hands on her lap. “Hey. Thanks for meeting me here. I hope it wasn’t too much of a drive for you.”

Cat shook her head. “Not at all, hun. Besides, you were certainly worth the trip.” When Kara blushed, Cat reached over and took one of the girl’s hands. When their drinks came, Kara blinked. “I ordered for both of us. I hope you don’t mind.”

Kara shook her head. “Not at all.” It was a good thing she wasn’t effected by alcohol or she’d be worried. But this was the upside to be alien. “So, how was your day?”

Cat took a sip of her martini. “Rather uneventful, to be honest. Seems my date tonight is the only thing I have to look forward to.”

Kara swallowed hard and smiled. “Oh? Well, I’m sorry your day wasn’t all that great. I hope I can turn it around for you.” She blinked and took a sip of her own drink. 

Cat smirked and leaned over, kissing Kara on the cheek. “You already have.”


	108. Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt

The doors opened. The soft violin music floated though the otherwise quiet room. A few hundred people flanked both sides of the aisle and looked back, their faces turned up into smiles. The procession before had been short. A son, a sister, an adoptive mother and a pseudo-father. They all stood, already fighting back the tears. 

When the doors were fully opened, the two women walked through. The younger wearing a simple white gown with a plunging neckline. The older in a white pant suit with grey vest and tie. They walked hand-in-hand down the aisle, smiles plastered on their faces. They practically floated. And had the whole room known the secret, they would have literally. 

The justice of the peace stood in waiting on the alter as they approached. 

—-

Alone in the post-ceremony room, with nothing more than each other and a large Kryptonian device, they stood once more, ready to take another vow. The hologram smiled, though it was no different than the one they usually saw. The words were ancient but the younger woman translated without hesitation. A gold string hung between their pinkies, connecting them for life. 

It was short, but both women had tears in their eyes at knowing they were accepted by both worlds. 

The alien turned to her wife and smiled, speaking in her own tongue. ‘ _I do’_ with her wife echoing the foreign words.


	109. Kara's Going Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Kara admits to Cat that she's never gone down on someone before, and Cat decides to guide her through it
> 
> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT NSFW!

The light in the room clicked off as the two women crawled into bed. Only a few weeks into their relationship and getting under the covers with each other completely naked was already the most comfortable thing in the world. Neither one of them had anticipated the ease with which their sex life came together. Beyond the fumbling and the nerves of their first time together, sex between Cat and Kara was fun, pleasurable, and bliss by the time those wonderful climaxes came around. There was never an ounce of pressure and despite neither woman being into any heavy kinks, there was still a safe word for general purposes.

That night at dinner, Cat had began hinting at something that she wanted from Kara; something the younger woman had been avoiding. As they started to come together in bed, Kara could feel her heart starting to pound. She hadn’t been this nervous about something since she had first asked Cat out.

Now, as hands lingered, fingers ran over sensitive points and grazed hot skin, the two came together and kissed one another. The passion was there, but there was no sudden urge, no quick movements. Sex was a time to rediscover one another’s bodies and have fun.

Cat smiled as Kara’s hand slowly made its way down her lower back before gently cupping her ass. She let out a soft moan and spread her legs a bit before feeling Kara’s thigh find it’s way between hers. One of her hands moved to mirror Kara’s and the other cupped her girlfriend’s face softly. “I love you.”

Kara looked down and bit her lip, taking in the sight of Cat Grant laid out bare before her with such need in her eyes. She wanted to please Cat. Before they had even been together making Cat happy and fulfilling her every wish had literally been her job. No wonder she was so damn good at it. But also as she looked at her lover, she could see the request once more in her eyes. Cat wanted her to go down on her. And while it was something she so wanted to do, she had never done it before. Kara reached over Cat’s shoulder and flicked the lamp back on. “Cat…I don’t know…”

Cat reached behind her and turned the light back off. “It’s okay, darling.” She smiled and kissed the girl softly. “I’ll teach you.” She rolled onto her back and left Kara on her side.

Kara sat up and crawled back down Cat’s body to lay down between her legs. Cat’s knees were bent around her and she laid there on her stomach, her head spinning from the smell of her lover’s body. Kara licked her lips and hoped she didn’t mess up.

Cat looked down and smiled, running her hand through the heroine’s hair. “You’ve got this, Kara. You know how I pleasure you?” When she received a nod, she continued. “Think about what I do to you. Think about how my tongue swirls around you clit, how my tongue darts in and out of you, teasing you, bringing you higher and higher.”

Kara could hear Cat’s heart beating faster as she thought about pleasuring the younger woman. She could also see her getting wetter right in front of her. Kara gave Cat a smile before leaning her head down to take an experimental taste with one long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top, ending with a flick of the hardening clit.

“Oh god.” Cat’s hips bucked up a bit and her legs were already shaking. “Now, just the clit.”

Kara smirked. She may have never gone down on someone before but she did know when Cat was close. She also knew how to edge her lover, so she gently flicked her clit once, twice, before stopping, watching Cat’s body react. The soft moans, the hiccups in her breathe. It made Kara wet between her own thighs.

“I-Inside.” Cat’s hand in her hair began tightening and the alien was glad that she couldn’t feel the pain. Though, the sensation still hit her right in the core. She flattened out her tongue and licked once more before thrusting her tongue inside of her. Above her, Cat let out a long, loud moan. Kara smirked as she started to slowly thrust her tongue in and out of her girlfriend, moaning at the taste of her juices. Kara closed her eyes and continued, realizing that she had been missing so much when just using her fingers. She didn’t think she ever wanted to leave this spot.

But then the grip in her hair became tighter, following by soft begging. “Kara….please.” Not wanting to make Cat wait much longer for her climax, Kara moved her mouth back up and pulled her girlfriend’s clit between her lips, sucking on it as she licked. The hips below her bucked harder, and Cat moaned louder, her head back against the pillow hard. “Please!”

Kara bit down softly, remembering how that had sent her over the edge and apparently the same rang true for Cat. “Fuck!” As Cat ran through her orgasm, Kara continued to slowly suck on her clit, watching her lover attempt to catch her breath.

When it was all over, Cat loosened her grip on Kara’s hair and offered the younger woman her hand. “Get up here.” The words were weak and tired but brought up a light laugh from Kara. “Not funny.” When Cat had Kara in her arms, she snuggled up tight, completely satisfied. “So good.”

Kara chuckled and kissed the top of Cat’s head. “You’re basically mush now, aren’t you?” When a weak nod was given, she smiled. “Good. Maybe on days when you’re being unreasonably uptight I’ll just hide under your desk and eat you out.”


	110. You're Not Fat, You're Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pregnant kara! ( cat deals with the pregnancy hormones)

Throwing up sucked. Like, seriously sucked. Never before had Kara felt such a strain in her stomach and the heat that built up in her throat right before rivaled that of her heat vision. Leaning over the toilet and heaving was also not what she expected to be doing at five am. But, alas, here she was. With her wife and son asleep in their beds, Kara had snuck into the hall bathrooms in hopes of not waking anyone up. Although, now that she was exhausted and miserable, she wished she weren’t alone.

After much heaving and throwing up, Kara’s stomach finally settled and she slowly lowered herself down onto the cool tile of the bathroom floor. She cradled her growing belly in her arms and sighed. Being four months pregnant was far from easy. Though, it’s not like Cat hadn’t warned her. But it always wasn’t like the rest of the world didn’t do it. Besides, Kara had always wanted kids. And since Cat wasn’t too keen on carrying a child at her age, the DEO had to make it happen.

At some point, Kara opened her eyes and found light streaming into the bathroom. She figured she must have fallen asleep on the floor. She carefully pulled herself up and washed herself off before going back to bed. As she crawled back in, she felt her wife’s arms wrap around her. “Not now, Cat.”

The arms retreated and she could feel Cat behind her sitting up. “What’s wrong, darling?”

Kara sighed and rolled over. “Horrible night. Spent a good chunk of it with my head in the toilet.” She looked down, knowing Cat would be giving her a stern look.

“Why didn’t you wake me? I would have sat with you.” Cat gently ran her hand through her wife’s hair, gently untangling the few knots that had formed.

“I wanted to let you sleep. It doesn’t make sense for both of us to be bitchy.” Kara closed her eyes and rolled back over, facing the window, wanting to feel the sun on her.

Cat sighed and got out of bed before opening the curtains. “Can I get you some toast?” When her wife simply shook her head, she bit her lip before going to take a shower.

As the bathroom door closed, and the water started running, Kara started to cry. She didn’t know why but the whole morning was bothering her. Should she have woken Cat? Why didn’t Cat wake up when she got out of bed? Did Cat wake up and not care? Why didn’t Cat invite her to take a shower? Did Cat not think she was attractive?

When the water works truly began, Kara let out a sob that wracked her body. She didn’t understand why she felt like this but she did. And in that moment, each thought and feeling seemed like a truth.

The water in the shower stopped flowing but Kara was unable to silence her crying. It carried through to the bathroom and soon after, Cat came running out in her robe. “Kara, sweetie? What’s wrong?” She rounded the bed and got down on her knees, now face-to-face with her wife. “Are you in pain?”

Kara shook her head, much to the relief of her wife. “Why don’t you love me anymore?” she managed to get out between sobs.

Cat couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” There was a little mirth to her voice, realizing what was happening. “Who said I didn’t love you?”

Kara sniffled and opened her eyes. “You didn’t come after me and you didn’t invite me into the shower.”

Cat gave a small smile. “I thought you would want to sleep, darling.” She gently caressed Kara’s cheek and was glad when her wife didn’t pull away.

“Or because I’m fat.” Kara looked down.

Cat couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Kara, you are not fat. You’re pregnant. There is a very big difference.” She gently took her wife’s hands. “This is all you hormones, sweetheart. I do love you, and I do still find you the most beautiful, hot, and attractive woman on this planet and any other.” She was thrilled when Kara’s lips gave a little twitch up. “If you would like, after we send Carter off to camp, I can spend the entire day proving just how much I love you and your body.” She leaned down and planted a deep, loving kiss on Kara’s lips. “Okay?”

When the kiss ended, Kara opened her eyes and looked up, nodding. “Okay.”


	111. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: supercat- “Hey, hey, calm down, they can’t hurt you anymore.”

She woke up with a start, sweat covering her forehead and dripping down her back. A moment ago she has been back at CatCo plaza, hands cuffed to the bench and Livewire’s hand reaching for her. Now, as she looked around, she found herself in her bedroom with a familiar warm body beginning to shift next to her. Cat looked over at her wife, tears prickling her eyes. She both hoped that Kara hadn’t woken up and had woken up. She didn’t want to disturb her wife’s sleep but she also couldn’t stand the thought of being alone right now. “Kara?”

Kara, who had woken when Cat’s heart rate had picked up in her sleep, turned over before sitting up. “I’m right here.” She could feel Cat’s body shaking and pulled her into her arms. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cat leaned back into Kara’s arms and was so thankful that her wife always knew when something was wrong. “Just a bad dream. Nothing I can’t handle.”

“It must have been more of a nightmare if you’re this shaken up.” Kara leaned her head down and kissed the top of Cat’s head. “Tell me. Please?”

Cat sighed and closed her eyes, her voice wavering from the first word. “It was Leslie and Siobhan; when they had me handcuffed to the bench. I was so scared, Kara. They threatened to stop my heart and take me away from you and Carter.” She turned fully into Kara’s arms and sobbed, her hand grasping at her wife’s t-shirt.

“Hey, hey, calm down, love. You’re safe; they can’t hurt you anymore.” Kara wrapped her arms fully around Cat and pulled her as close as possible. “They’re both locked up and can’t even get to you again. The DEO made sure of it.”

Cat looked up at her wife and smiled a bit through the tears. “Please don’t ever let anyone take me away from you.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Kara leaned down and kissed Cat, pouring all the love and reassurances into it that she could.


	112. The Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok I really want some more Supercat family, its just sooo fluffy!!!! Any scenario would do, maybe Carter introducing his new girlfriend (or boyfriend) to Cat and Kara?

“Are you sure you want to meet them? They can be a bit of a handful.” Carter shuffled his one foot on the carpet outside the door to the apartment.

“Yes, I’m sure. They sound amazing, Carter. It’s going to be fine.” Sylvia smiled and kissed Carter’s cheek. “Now come on, we’ve all waited long enough.” After nearly a month of dating, they had finally decided to introduce the other to their parents. Carter had volunteered to go first and it went over well. Sylvia’s parents seemed to like him and they also seemed okay with the fact that he had two moms.

As he dug the key out of his pocket, Carter smiled nervously. When the door opened, he looked inside and found a pot on the stove and the dinner table set for four. “I guess my mom cooked for us.”

Sylvia followed him in and smiled. “Wow. This place is amazing.” She sniffed the air and her smile widened. “Oh man, that smells delicious. You didn’t tell me your moms could cook.”

“Well, only one of them can.” He chuckled and walked into the apartment. “Mom? Ma? I’m home.” Within seconds, heavy footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. He quickly turned to his girlfriend. “That’s my ma. I’m warning you now; she’s probably going to want to hug you.”

When Kara turned the corner into the kitchen, she went up to Carter and hugged him. “Welcome home, bud.” She then looked over his shoulder to the young woman standing before her. Kara let her son go. “You must be Sylvia. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” She went to pull the girl into a hug and was happy to receive is back.

“It’s so nice to meet you too, Mrs. Grant. Carter has told me so much about you and your wife.”

“Speaking of mom, where is she?” Carter looked down the hall but didn’t see her coming.

“She’s just finishing up putting on her face. You know how she is; won’t be seen by anyone but us if she isn’t looking perfect.” Kara smirked and headed into the kitchen to check on dinner. “You two go sit and relax. Cat will be down soon and dinner will be ready shortly after.”

Carter nodded and took Sylvia’s hand, leading her to the living room. “Maybe after dinner I can convince my mom’s to play a round of Catan with us.”

“Sure they won’t be upset if I kick their butts like I do yours?” Sylvia smirked and bumped his shoulder playfully.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t mind at all.” Carter took a quick glance to the kitchen to make sure Kara wasn’t looking before he stole a kiss from his girlfriend.

When Cat finally came out of the bedroom, she first went to Kara to double check on the food. “So? Does she seem nice?”

Kara chuckled and kissed her wife. “She seems very nice. Now go say hello so we can eat. I sparred with J’onn today and I’m starving.”

“Darling, you would be starving with or without the sparring.” Cat gave her wife’s ass a playful slap before going into the living room. “So, you must be Sylvia. Pleasure to finally meet you.” She held out her hand to the girl with a smile.

Sylvia and Carter stood and the girl took Cat’s hand, shaking it. “Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Grant. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for a long time.”

“Alright guys, food is ready.” Kara called from the kitchen.

Sylvia headed for the table and Carter went to follow before Cat stopped him. “She has quite the manners. I like her.”

Carter smiled and hugged his mom. “I’m really glad to hear that, mom.” He nuzzled in a bit when he felt Cat’s arms wrap around him tight.

“Come on, let’s go make sure your super mom doesn’t out herself to yet another person, shall we?”


	113. A Rage Unmatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ok so I really liked that fic with Kara comforting Cat after the Livewire and banshee incident (and them being married because I love married supercat) Prompt: Leslie and Siobhan threatens Cat and Kara defends her. In her rage, Kara comes very close to killing them both, with Cat having to convince Kara not to do so.

The familiar ding of a new email came from Cat’s computer. A few floors below, her editor wife let the sound meld with everything else around her. Cat opened the email and found a video attachment. The sender had clearly used a throwaway account, seeing as it contained the numbers 123 at the end of the name.  She rolled her eyes at their pitiful attempt at being clever but opened the clip, deciding to humor them. 

_ The camera was zoomed in on a recent issue of CatCo Magazine which had featured Cat herself on the cover with a byline about Supergirl. It slowly panned out from the magazine and a pale hand entered the frame. Electricity sparked from the fingers and a small bolt jumped to the image of Cat. It instantly caught fire and within seconds her whole image was engulfed in the flame. The camera pulled back and went up, revealing Livewire and Banshee, standing there with murderous grins on their faces. “We’re coming for you,  _ Kitty _. But not until we’ve taken both your son and your super pet from you.” Banshee smirked and let out a cry straight at the camera, clearly holding back since all it did was cause the image to flicker and go in and out for a moment.  _

With the video ending there, Cat leaned back in her seat and attempted to stop any emotion from showing. Her eyes darted up to the floor outside of her office and she was relieved to see that no one was paying any attention. That is until she saw her wife coming from the elevator, on the brink of using her super speed. When Kara opened the door, she rushed to Cat’s desk. “What the hell are those two thinking? The damn justice system gave them an undeserving second chance and this is the first thing they do with their freedom?” Kara turned her wife’s computer around and replayed the video, unbridled rage radiating off her shaking body.

Cat, for her part, was trying her best to remain as calm and nonchalant as possible. She watched her wife and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed at her chest and glasses perched on her head. The only thing that betrayed her stoic look was her voice; unsure and wavering. “Do you think they’ll really try something?” After her last encounter with them, she wouldn’t put it past the two psychopaths to actually kill her and her family. 

Kara looked up over her own glasses and her eyes softened just a bit. She didn’t want Cat to worry but she knew there was no way to quell the fury hiding beneath it. “I’m not going to give them the chance.” She rounded Cat’s desk before leaning down and kissing her wife deeply. After a few beats, she pulled back. “They’re going to regret even thinking about you.” 

Cat was about to say something but the familiar feeling of that small gust of wind and a quick blur of red and blue leaving the balcony told her that Kara was on a mission. But the look that had been in her wife’s eyes told Cat that she had anything but heroic intentions in mind. Cat quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Alex.

 

“What is it, Cat? I’m sorta in the middle of something.” Cat could hear J’onn barking orders and the occasional gunfire. 

“I can hear that, Agent Scully. However I thought you would like to know that your sister just flew out of my office to go after some old friends; and something tells me she doesn’t plan to send them back to jail.”

There was a long pause as the noise in the background seemed to get further away. “What happened?” Alex’s voice came through clearer without all the yelling around her. Cat quickly told her sister-in-law about the video before there was another pause. “I’ll find her and I’ll make sure she doesn’t do something she will regret. I promise.”

Cat bit her lip and looked out her windows, worry written all over her face. “Then I’d hurry up if I were you. Something tells me she might already be there.” 

“Send me the video and I’ll look it over. If she knew where they were, I’m sure someone here will recognize it too.” 

After saying goodbye and hanging up, Cat forwarded the video to Alex’s email before getting up from her desk. She tried calling Kara in hopes of stopping her but it just went to voicemail. It seemed her wife was thinking a little more clearly than she thought. If she had turned her phone off on purpose, it was to avoid listening to anyone try and stop her.

\-----

Across town above one of the project buildings, Kara hovered and used her x-ray vision to check the building. She and the DEO had found a few Fort Rozz escapees using them to hide out in a few times so she had recognized it in the background of the video. It didn’t take her long to find them on the fourth floor, gathering all of the evidence of their little photo shoot into a pile. Kara guessed that they planned to burn that as well. Before Livewire could manage to make a spark, Kara flew through the window and pushed both women into the far wall. “I’m going to kill you!”

When she was pushed, Livewire started to spark and grabbed Supergirl’s arm, sending through a current. But when she heard Banshee scream next to her, she stopped when she realized it was flowing through to her co-conspirator as well. “Let go super brat!” 

Supergirl pushed them both once more before grabbing their throats with each of her hands. “You can come after me and you can threaten Cat Grant all you want.” Her hands squeezed tighter as both women grabbed at her hands to try and breathe. “But don’t you  _ ever _ threaten her son!” 

Banshee let out a strangled “please” as she failed to remove the heroine’s tight grip from her neck.

Livewire attempted to shock Supergirl, but once again, not only did she hurt her target, but the current moved up her other arm to hurt Banshee.

Supergirl continued to tighten her grip on their necks. She was ready to finally put an end to these two. Killing them would be unfortunate but she had to protect her family; no matter the cost. Her grip stopped getting tighter, but did not loosen, when she heard DEO trucks pulling up outside the building. Kara looked down and saw her sister running up the stairs. “Damn it.” She looked back up and went back to tightening her grip. Sure, she could have snapped their necks right then and there, but then they wouldn’t suffer like they deserved to.

Moments later the door was kicked in and Alex lead the way in with two agents flanking her. Each agent had a gun set on the villains while Alex pointed a Kryptonite dart gun at her sister. It wasn’t that she thought her and her men were in danger; she just refused to let Kara commit murder. And if shooting her sister full of Kryptonite did that, then it would be done. “Supergirl, we can take it from here. Just put them down.”

Kara turned her head to Alex, her eyes red with heat. “Stay back; all of you. I have to do this.”

“No you don’t! Don’t do something you’ll regret, Supergirl. You’re not a murderer.” Alex aimed the dart gun at the hero.

“I don’t want to, Agent. But there’s no other way to stop them.” She turned her face once more to the two slowly dying women in front of her.

“Supergirl, listen to me.” Alex lowered the gun in hopes of appealing to her sister. “We can take them in and this time they won’t be allowed out. If you’re going to blame anyone, blame the DEO for allowing National City to arrest them instead of us.” She took a few steps towards Supergirl and was able to gently put her hand on the suit-cladded arm. “Please, Supergirl. You’ve never killed before. Don’t put yourself through that grief. What would Cat think?”

Kara once again looked at her sister. “Cat would want me to do this. To end this nightmare.”

Alex shook her head. “No, she wouldn’t. Who do you think called me and told me to come find you?”

Kara’s eyes softened and returned to their normal blue. Her face lost some of its anger and her arms loosened a bit. When Alex squeezed her arm in hopes of getting her to let go, she did. The firm grips she had held now let loose and both Livewire and Banshee fell to the floor, gasping for air. 

The two agents who had come in with Alex grabbed the two villains and brought them down to the truck. Alex looked over her sister, making sure she hadn’t been injured. “Come on, let’s get you back to your wife.”

With a solemn nod, Kara agreed and followed her sister out of the building. 

 


	114. A Conversation Not Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In 2x02, what if Clark hadn't called Kara in the middle of that emotional conversation with Alex?

Tired of holding back, Alex takes a breath before finally saying "So does he understand that he abandoned you with us?" After seeing Kara's face fall a bit, she follows up with, "Do you?" She can see the tears starting to form in her sister's eyes. But whether from being hurt by her words or coming to terms with the truth, Alex didn't know. She never wanted to hurt Kara, never wanted to give her a reason to hate her or want to pull away. But this, this she couldn't take back and wouldn't. She spoke the truth and it was damn time that Kara accepted her abandonment.  
  
It was moments before Kara finally replied, allowing Alex to take a breath. "Wh-what was he supposed to do?" Kara crossed her arms on her chest, pulling them in tight to protect herself. "He couldn't take care of a kid and he couldn't understand me."  
  
"Neither could we!" Alex fumed, letting her fist down onto the wood island. "My parents only had one child for a reason and it's not like any of us had had any lessons in Kryptonese before you walked through the door. But we took you in anyway because you needed a home and a family." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "But for some reason, he decided to leave you with us." Alex looked up at Kara and saw the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"So, what? Is this where you tell me you wish I had never been in your life? Where you continue to make me feel horrible for all the things you gave up?" Kara lowered her arms to make fists at her sides. "It's not like this was the plan, Alex. I wasn't supposed to crash land on Earth and invade a family. I was supposed to come here and try to make a life with Kal in a quiet place and grow up teaching him about Krypton and make a life for us here." Kara angrily wiped at her face, clearing it of the tears.   
  
Alex couldn't take it. This wasn't the emotion she was trying to elicit or the thoughts she was trying to bring to her sister. "No, Kara. Of course I don't regret you coming into my life. Yes, I had to give up a lot. But joining the DEO was also my choice." She sighed softly and took a step towards Kara, gently prying open a fist to take her hand. "I love you, Kara. And sure, things would be a lot different without you, but to be honest, I don't know if things would be this good either. Knowing what you've brought into my life, I don't think I would ever want to take that back." She smiled softly as Kara smiled and squeezed her hand. "So please, don't go to Metropolis. I need you here. El mayara, remember?"  
  
Kara chuckled through the now mostly happy tears and nodded. "El mayara." Alex smiled as she was pulled into an almost bone crushing hug, returning it as hard as she could. "I love you too, Alex."


	115. I Knew You Would Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat: I knew you would come back for me. (Happy ending pleeeeease!!)

She stood on the roof, arms around her body, pulling the coat that had been placed around her shoulders tighter. The night had been going so well. No emergencies at work for either of them, the babysitter didn’t call with any issues, and the city was quiet. Well, it had been up until sirens had broken through the streets for a massive fire. Cat had been in Kara’s arms as they flew over the city, taking it in in silence. It was one of their favorite things to do. But when the siren had gone off, they had shared a quick silent conversation that had their eyes saying ‘they might need me’ and ‘go’. So, Kara had deposited her wife on the roof of a building and given her her coat before flying off as Supergirl.

After half an hour, Cat decided to take a seat on the edge of the roof, her eyes scanning both the city and the skies for any signs of the fire or her wife. Normally dealing with a fire didn’t take this long so Cat was starting to get a little worried. Usually some freeze breath and super speed got the job done pretty quickly.

It wasn’t until it was nearing an hour that Cat started to worry. Had the fire been that bad? What if it had been an alien that caused the fire? What if Kara was hurt? Cat stood up, eyes scanning the city once more. She felt around her pockets for her phone then groaned, remembering she had forgotten it at home at the start of the night. She sat down once more, starting to shiver from the cold night air.

It seemed like another half hour went by when Cat heard a familiar break in the sound barrier. While she was happy to know that Kara was safe, she smirked, also knowing that her wife was only flying so fast because Cat had been sitting up there for a long time. When the red boots hit the pavement of the roof, Cat looked up. “Took you long enough.”

Kara bit her lip and walked over. “I’m so sorry, Cat. It was a massive fire and we kept finding smaller fires in the same building. I stayed to help make sure they were all out. I hope you didn’t think I forgot about you.”

Cat rolled her eyes and smiled a bit, standing to meet Kara’s body. She smelled up soot and ash but the warmth from the fire radiated off of her. “I wasn’t worried. I knew you would come back for me.” She smiled up at Kara and kissed her softly. “Besides, if you hadn’t, you’d have been sleeping over with Alex for the next month.” She smiled once more and leaned fully into Kara, her shivering body loving the warmth.

Kara wrapped her arms and cape around Cat, kissing her forehead. “I will always come back for you.”


	116. Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercat prompt : "That was meant as a compliment. "

“Isn’t that dress cut a little low?” Cat’s eyes dart down to my exposed chest before once again coming back to mine. I came in this morning wearing a new dress that Alex had helped me pick out. It wasn’t like anything else in my closet and I thought I would give it a shot. The dress wasn’t fancy but it was more revealing than my usually modest clothing. The v-neck of the dress cut down between my breasts, exposing more skin than I am usually comfortable with. However, Alex had convinced me to try it just this one time and see what happened.

And now here I was, standing in Cat’s office with her staring me down. I could feel my face turning red out of embarrassment. I had hoped she wouldn’t notice the change of attire but of course she did. Ms. Grant always notices my clothing. She loves telling me when my colors are so loud they give her a headache, or my cardigan is so old her uncle was looking for it. Normally I could shrug those off. I didn’t always, but when you work for Cat for over two years, you learn how to suck up her harmless insults.

I take my eyes off of hers for a moment, realizing that I’ve been staring at her all this time. Without her gaze, I can take a small calming breath and collect myself. I feel the tears stinging at my eyes. She’s never insulted my clothing in such a way where it felt almost shameful. I could see her watching me as the slow seconds tick by. I finally clear my throat, stand up just a little straighter, and look at her.

She must see the defiance and hurt in my eyes because her own turn a little sharper than usual and before I can speak, she follows her own words with “that was meant as a compliment”. My eyes bug out of my head for a moment and I stammer, my blush now getting deeper. She smirks and tilts her head; not unlike that of a puppy watching its human squeeze a toy. She just smiles and her eyes soften just a bit, making my racing heart calm. “If anyone gives you trouble, send them my way.” Cat puts her glasses on and that’s the end. She puts her head back down and I turn and make my way back to my desk outside her office.

I blink a few times, still feeling the blush on my neck and cheeks. I then turn up my hearing and focus in, smiling as I hear that old familiar rhythm of Cat’s heart beat slowing down from a quickened pace. A compliment indeed.


	117. Red with Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a prompt with a jealous Kara ?

It was two weeks since Alex had come out to her and Kara was currently missing her sister. After the harrowing day that was accepting who she was followed by getting rejected by Maggie, Alex had been spending a lot of her time outside of work on dates. She had been blowing Kara off a decent amount to go out most nights as well as go to a few gay clubs in the city. Kara was feeling left behind and forgotten. The last time Alex had been this distant was when she had gone away to college and was enjoying the freedom from her adopted sister.

Kara sat in her apartment, phone in hand, wondering when Alex would finally get back to her. A few paths crossed in the halls the of DEO had been all of their interaction and Kara was starting to wonder if she had said or done something wrong.  Her heart ached and was ready to burst at the prospect of Alex being mad or upset with her despite Kara trying her best to be as supportive as possible.

It wasn’t until late that night when Alex finally texted her, inviting Kara to Noonan’s for a drink. Kara jumped at the chance even though she would have preferred to meet with Alex in private and do some much needed talking and catching up. When she arrived, Kara found Alex sitting in a back booth next to a woman who looked to be about their age, maybe a little older. Kara walked over and smiled, trying to not seen surprised to find a total stranger sitting with her sister. “Hey.”

Alex smiled up at Kara but didn’t move to hug her sister. “Kara, hey. This is Samantha.” She just smiled, looking between the two of them.

Kara took this as her sign to say something and she put on a fake smile, offering her hand out. “Kara, Alex’s-“

“Sister, yes I know. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Samantha took Kara’s hand and shook it, wincing slightly at the tight grip she received. Kara gave Alex a slight glare before sitting down. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Kara shook her head. “No, thank you though.” She fiddled with a sugar packet that had been sitting on the table, letting her eyes dart to the two women across from her. Alex and Samantha picked back up with their conversation, Kara now feeling like she had fallen into the background. So, this was why Alex had been avoiding her; because she was actually seeing someone? In that moment, Kara felt a slew of emotions wash over her. The two most dominant however, were hurt and jealousy. Alex had been brushing her off, had been refusing to talk to her for more than a few moments at a time outside of combat. Yet, here she was, sitting next to a gorgeous looking woman who Kara had never heard of, carrying on as if everything were normal.

Having spent the last thirteen years of her life depending on Alex to guide her, teach her, include her, made her feel like, in this moment, Alex had finally moved on. Tears stung at Kara’s eyes and her throat threatened to close up. She had been invited here and all she got was a brief hello and nothing more. Her heart constricted as she watched Alex smile. But it wasn’t her that was putting the smile there. It was this stranger; this woman who stole Alex away from her. But that’s how relationships worked, right? She had always seen on television shows how once one of the main characters would get into a relationship, all the other people in their lives would fall by the waist side and be forgotten.

Kara sat there in the silence, letting her jealousy sit on her heart, and her hearing completely tuned out. Her eyes watched them, slightly watery, and with just a hint of red that had not been there before.


	118. The Shovel Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara gives Maggie the shovel talk. Cat finds her girlfriend amusing (and keeps a calming hand on her shoulder)

Blue eyes met brown and oh god it was all over. Death was upon her and she could feel the ice cold glare of those eyes. They followed her all night, stared her down from across the dinner table, and only seemed to lighten when her sister or girlfriend became the focus of her attention. Had this been a bad idea? 

All she had wanted was a nice quiet dinner to really get to know Alex’s sister and Cat Grant. _The_  Cat Grant. Yes, Maggie would admit to herself that she had always had a celebrity crush on the woman sitting diagonal from her. But now she had a real crush and she was just enjoying the company. And the glaring is back. Why did it have to be glaring? Maggie would swear she could see heat coming through that ice, as if Kara could melt her face if she really wanted to.

Dinner was over. Alex left for the kitchen to put away food. Maggie was about to follow but she could see Kara telling her to stay. She swallowed hard, trying not to give away that a highly trained cop was being intimidated by little Kara Danvers.

Kara leaned across the table and Maggie watched as Cat simply laid a hand on Kara’s back. Was it for support or to calm her? “Listen very carefully to me, Maggie.” Kara’s hand came up, finger pointed at her face. “My sister cares a lot about you. If you so much as harm a single hair on that perfect little head of hers, I will either bury you so deep in the ground Superman couldn’t find you, or I will fling you right into the sun. Understood?”

Maggie’s eyes went wide, surprised at the way Kara spoke to her. She dared a look at Cat who was simply rolling her eyes and just barely holding back a smile. 

Realizing that she wasn’t getting any help, Maggie nodded at Kara. “Yes. Understood.” When Kara smiled and leaned back, everything went back to normal. No glaring, no supposed hatred. Maybe that was the end of it. All talk, no action. “Excuse me.” Maggie took her plate and went into the kitchen. “Hey, Alex? Uh, your sister just…um…I think she just threatened to kill me if I hurt you.”

Alex sighed, rolling her eyes. “Bury you where Superman can’t find you?”

“Yea…”

“Fling you into the sun?”

“Yea…”

“Melt your face if you ever stole a potsticker?”

Maggie’s eyebrow raised. “What?”

Alex turned to her and smiled, almost proudly. “She must like you if she didn’t tack on that threat.” 

Maggie received a soft kiss. “So does this mean I don’t have to worry?”

“Oh, no, you totally have to worry. She will actually do those things.” Maggie once again raised a brow in confusion. Alex’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh god I never told you.”

“Told me what? Alex, what is going on?”……

Maggie walked out of the kitchen a few moments later with a nervous smile on her face and carrying a pie. “Kara, I heard chocolate pecan was your favorite.”

Kara and Cat shared confused looks but the sudden deposit of the pie right in front of Kara and the smug smile Alex wore as she walked back into the room said it all. “You told her?” When Alex nodded her head, Kara smiled so so innocently. “Just for the record, I threw a one million ton alien prison into space. I can throw a hundred and fifteen pounds of human easily.”


	119. New Year - New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! =)

The countdown had begun around Kara, all of her friends and family paired off with their significant other to ring in the new year with a kiss. She looked around, wearing a smile but her eyes met no one else’s. How could she? She was sitting there alone, surrounded by couples. 

The last five seconds went slow, as if the year were trying to tell her something; trying to remind her with every last moment that she would start the year alone. 

Five…it’s been a whole year of not knowing who she was.

Four…no relationship lasting more than a few days.

Three…losing her mentor.

Two…having to prove herself over and over again.

One…single once more.

The ball dropped, the clocks changed, and the group around her cheered in the new year, welcoming it with hugs and kisses. Kara smiled as Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek, hugging her tight. “Happy new year, Kara.” She then moved on to the rest of the room, like everyone else.

Half an hour into the new year, champagne popped and music started up as they all began to dance and party. Alex and Maggie were already on their second beers and dancing on Kara’s island, Winn was messing around with the music to make it louder, and J’onn and Eliza were dancing in the middle of the room.

Kara’s apartment was loud and had it not been for her super hearing, she wouldn’t have heard the knock on the door. She shot up and shrugged when Alex tapped her shoulder with a questioning look.

She opened the door and stopped dead, eyes wide. “C-Cat?” She looked back at the party and stepped out into the hall, closing the door. “What are you doing here? I thought you were on the other side of the country with Carter.”

Cat smiled sadly, looking disheveled and tired. “I know. I was. I’m so sorry, I tried to get here sooner but my damn flight got delayed. The private jet wasn’t fueled in time and -” she was cut off by Kara’s lips on hers, and Kara’s hands on her cheeks.

They pulled away after a few moments and smiled. “Happy New Year, Cat.”


	120. War Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Eve go out for a drink and share war stories of working for Cat.

“I got her chipotle for lunch my first day.” The eye across the table from her went wide. “I know; big mistake.”

“How did you even keep your job after that?” Eve sipped her soda, eyes and ears all on Kara.

Kara smirked lightly. “Don’t ever tell anyone this, but she secretly loved it. I just had to promise never to actually bring it to her ever again.”

Eve nodded. “Yea, learning her lunches was hard. She once asked for a salad and got mad that I brought her a salad.”

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle. “She left off the ‘with a cheeseburger on top’. Only took me one time to learn that so she just started calling them salads.”

“Miss Grant asked me to refill her prescriptions on a Sunday. She called me at nine in the morning to run to the pharmacy on the other side of town.”

“She told me to pick up her prescriptions without telling me where she actually filled them.”

Eve sat up a bit. “She made me call her mother to cancel lunch.”

“I was personally talked down to by her mother.”

“I had to hold back the mayor from barging in her office.”

Kara smirked. “I made her have a civil conversation with her son.”

Eve choked on her drink, blinking at Kara. “Are you serious?” When Kara nodded, Eve leaned back, arms up. “Alright, Danvers. You win. Your two years were far worse than my two weeks.”

Kara smiled. “Yea. But you want to know something? I wouldn’t trade all that time for anything in the world.” She raised her glass for a toast. “To Miss Grant, wherever she is.”

Eve smiled and clinked her glass against Kara’s. “And may she come back soon.” 


	121. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompt: Maybe an au of 2x14 with Cat instead of Mon El? And maybe you can just write the aftermath with Cat comforting kara.

The knock on the door was soft, almost hesitant. But despite not bothering to look up and through the door, and despite the style of knock, the pattern was beyond familiar. Two short knocks followed by a third only a millisecond longer in distance but so distinguishable to Kara. “It’s unlocked…” 

Cat pushed the door slowly open, peaking her head in and frowning when she saw her girlfriend laying down. She knew something was way off. Ever since the awkward dinner with the Danvers family, Cat had kept her distance, giving Kara and her family some time alone. It wasn’t until shortly before this that she had received a text from Maggie that she might want to check up on Kara. Cat closed the door behind her with a soft click and crossed the room. As the picture of Kara laying there under her blue blanket came into view, she knew something had gone very wrong. “What happened?” Her voice was soft, concerned.

Kara looked up, barely moving her head. “Everything just went so wrong.” Her voice was thick; a sign that she had been unable to hold back her tears before this and an indicator that there was more to come. 

Cat sat down on the far end of the couch as Kara sat up and followed, burying herself in her girlfriend’s arms. Cat wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. “I’m sorry, Kara.” She had no idea what had gone wrong, but in the end it didn’t matter. Whatever it was had effected both Kara and Alex and while that worried Cat, she didn’t push. “I’ve got you now.” She kissed the top of her head, beginning to hum softly.

Kara snuggled her head into Cat’s neck, closing her eyes and letting the tears flow. 


	122. A World Without Isn't a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt.
> 
> Sitting home alone, Kara deals with dark clouds.

She was sitting on the couch, legs covered in the blue blanket at Netflix played out in front of her. She was only somewhat paying attention, her mind wandering off to less pleasant things. The dark clouds that sometimes hung over her were refusing to pass by, instead opting to make her and her insecurities and loneliness the center of attention.

She had been invited to a show by Alex and Maggie. All week she had had every intention of going, even until just a few hours ago, she had talked about it. But now, here she was, somewhere that wasn’t the show and with no one. The only problem though was that her phone wouldn’t stop ringing and texts wouldn’t stop coming in. She had neglected to tell either one of them that she wasn’t going to go and continued to ignore their attempts to reach out. The show was an hour from her apartment so she knew at the very least that they wouldn’t attempt to stop by until after. She was dreading that part, wanting anything but to see them – to have to explain why she had changed her mind and why she was sitting at home with only the tv lighting the apartment.

Photos of Alex with sad faces, of Maggie staring at the empty seat were sent in order to try and either cheer her up or guilt her into going. But her mind had her firmly planted on the couch.

It had started like it always did. She woke up feeling a little off, a little sad, and a little tired. Her day was spent being forced to be productive when all she wanted to do was crawl into bed. She told J’onn that she was just tired and cranky. But really the depression had hit hard.

Most people might look at Kara and wonder how she could ever be depressed. She had a job she loved, friends who were there for her, and a loving and supportive family. But there was something missing in her life that made it all seem so insignificant; something that she would give up her job and her home if it was her only option at getting what she wanted.

Cat.

She missed Cat. Wished she could hear her voice, dreamed of the woman walking through her door with a demand for a latte and for her elevator to be sprayed down. Kara missed the woman who had become her mentor. The woman who she had fallen hard for and never got the chance to tell. Cat’s lighthouse technique hadn’t been guff. It had worked like a charm on Kara whether Cat was aware that she was using It or not.

And now Kara longed to see her, be with her, tell her how she truly felt deep down and how hard it had been all these months without Cat in her life. Sometimes life didn’t seem worth living without someone to love in it. Without someone to wake up to and go to sleep with. Without someone to do all the mundane tasks of the day with.

Instead she was sitting there, by herself, allowing that loneliness to push her into isolation, as Netflix rolled into the next episode.


	123. First Date: Bowling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Cat go out bowling as their first date.

The teenage music mix and the smell of less than stellar food in the air confirmed to Cat that she had, in fact, just walked into a bowling alley. The last time she had stepped into one was when Carter was younger and insisted on having a bowling party. It had gone relatively well but she swore to herself that she would never step food inside another one even if her life depended on it. So then, just how did she find herself back here among the rabble and spray can cleaned shoes? Kara. Of course she would be the only person on this earth to get her to show her face here again. After yet another daring rescue, Kara had finally come clean about wanting to go out on a date with her. Of course, under the promise that she would be allowed to pick the location. Cat had wanted to object to her choice but along with the date came all the stories she had been dying to hear since Supergirl first showed up. So finally learning about Kara was worth a few hours in her own personal hell.

Cat had received a text from Kara confirming that she was inside already, so she walked past the front desk and looked left and right. The place was packed with young couples, groups of friends, and some parents with groups of kids as well. But all the way down at the end, wringing her hands and pacing back and forth, was Kara. Cat couldn’t help but smile because even under the ugly fluorescent lights of the building, Kara looked as beautiful as ever. As Cat approached, she realized that Kara had opted for a very casual outfit, wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a red and black plaid button up which sat open over a white tank top.

When she did finally look up, Kara smiled bright, all those nerves visibly disappearing. Even though this was the first date of hopefully many, both women would have to agree that there were few people in the world who made them feel as comfortable as the other did. “Well, I see you clean up quite nice when you want to, Kara.”

Kara rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing she deserved a few jabs for dragging Cat here. “Thank you, and you don’t look too bad yourself, Cat.” Her name rolling off Kara’s tongue stunned both of them a bit. Kara because it was so strange, and Cat because holy hell nothing seemed hotter in the world to her than hearing Kara Danvers actually say her name without hiding behind that cape.

“So, bowling, hm?” She walked over, putting her back down on one of the seats. “Are you sure there wasn’t something more juvenile you would have prefered to do?” When she looked at Kara, and saw her biting her lip with a smile, Cat’s eyes went wide. “No, no, bowling is fine. You stop that pretty little head of yours from thinking about that.” She pulled out some hand sanitizer and cleaned her hands before turning to Kara. “I’ll take a six, please. So, I take it that you choose whatever ball weight makes you look as normal as possible?”

Kara chuckled and went over to the wall stand, pulling off an eight ball for herself as well as the six for Cat. “Yea, pretty much. I also have to be careful when throwing the ball so I don’t destroy anything.”

Cat looked at Kara, now realizing just how much the girl had to figure out probably every time she even touched something. “How did you learn?”

Kara blushed a bit. “Well, Alex took me bowling a few months after I arrived. Thankfully we were the only ones there since they had just opened and I ended up breaking five balls, about a hundred pins, and three of the lanes before I could throw a ball without breaking anything.”

“Wow.” She was now starting to understand a little more, and also realizing that it explained so much. Broken phones, staplers, door knobs, holes in walls; so many mysterious property damages that must have been Kara losing concentration. Then a little wave of anger came over her. “So all that damage at CatCo was you? What was so distracting that you couldn’t pay attention to not breaking things?”

Kara blushed deeply and turned to pick up her ball. “Um…you.” She flashed an embarrassed smile at Cat before going to take her first turn.


	124. I Meant Your Pen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey, if you're still taking promts, could you maybe turn this meme into a supercat fic? Person A: I'm off to that meeting / Person B: Forget something? / Person A: Yes! *kisses Person B* / Person B: I meant your pen [whispers] but thank you
> 
> (I have only seen the one where it’s with the boss and since that’s been going around as the new supercat thing, I figured it would work)

Bent over the coffee table, staring at spreads and making notes, Kara was hard at work. Cat had asked her to figure out what seemed off about it and now she was digging through every word, every straight edge angle of the pictures, and every note that Cat had already made in order to try and make her boss satisfied with the layout. She jotted down notes with her red pen, the one she always used when editing anything. 

Cat walked into the office, having just come back from a meeting with some builders to clean up the latest of the evil ex-employee messes. Thankfully it was yet another one that Supergirl had been around to take care of. She walked past Kara on her couch and went to her desk, opening her laptop and fingers starting to click on the keys.

Kara looked up, somehow having not heard her boss walk back into the room. “Ms. Grant, how is the construction coming along? Were they able to get the Supergirl sized hole in the conference room fixed yet?”

Cat looked up at Kara over her laptop, glasses gripping tight just below the bridge of her nose. There was no more pretending between them; Kara had finally come clean. But when at work, Cat had promised to pretend she didn’t know that the city’s superhero was on her payroll. “Yes, thankfully. Just a few more holes to plug with spackle and tomorrow a fresh coat of paint will make the whole mess vanish.”

Kara smiled and nodded. “Good. You know, I’m sure Supergirl would be more than happy to pay for it if you asked.”

Cat sighed. “I already told you, Kara, Supergirl has saved my life enough times that she doesn’t deserve to get slapped with the bill. Besides, I started a Superhero damage insurance fund for CatCo.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “Maybe you should offer that to people who subscribe to The Tribune for a year.” She was kidding but Kara’s face fell from the laugh when she saw the wheels turning in her boss’s head. “Ms. Grant I was totally kidding.”

Cat shrugged then looked down at the clock. “It’s five o’clock, by the way.”

Kara looked at her watch and sighed. “Damn it, I’m late for the meeting.” When Cat raised her eyebrow, Kara shrugged. “Nothing important. Just my side job.” She stood, packing up her things and bringing the layout over to Cat. “I found a few other errors but I’m not sure if I figured out what was bugging you. I could take another look at it tomorrow if you would like.”

Cat waived her hand dismissively. “No, no. I’m just being a pain. I’m sure you did a perfect job as always.” She took the layout and shoved it into her bag. “I’ll just take them home and give them one last look before Olsen can have them back.”

Kara smiled. “Okay, well, I’ll see you tomorrow morning.” She rounded the couch and stopped when she heard Cat clearing her throat. “Yes?”

Cat pulled off her glasses, eyes quickly shifting to the coffee table and back. “Forget something?”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “Oh, yes!” She walked over to Cat and leaned down, kissing her forehead. “I’ll call you when I’m home from my extra curricular activities.”

Cat blushed and quickly glanced outside of her office, relieved to see no one there. “I meant your pen.” She then looked up at Kara and smiled, whispering, “But thank you.”


	125. Please for the Love of G-d, Stop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat babies?? Or married and domestic supercat??

The blaring of the smoke alarm woke Cat from her sleep. Her whole body jumped, sitting up fast enough to rival Supergirl. She looked around and found the bed next to her empty and immediately calmed down. Cat quickly got out of bed and threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen before the alarm finally stopped going off. “Kara Zor El Danvers Grant what have I told you about trying to cook without me?” She looked up, her wife floating below the alarm and blowing cool air into it, her arms cradling something. “And don’t you dare tell me you have Sam’s baby ears near that thing.”

Kara looked down at Cat and bit her lip before gently floating down. “Don’t worry. I put those ear plugs in that Alex gave us. She’s fine.” When she landed back on solid ground, she kissed Cat and pulled the plugs from their daughter’s ears. “Not even a smoke alarm will get through these things.”

Cat sighed and pulled the sleeping baby from Kara’s arms, kissing her tiny forehead. “Still, you only gave birth three weeks ago. You should still be relaxing and letting me do all the hard work.” She looked over at the burning bacon on the stove. “And the cooking.” She went over and, with the baby in one hand, used the other to pour the ruined food into the garbage. “Now you go cuddle up with Carter and I’ll make us something to eat.”

Kara blushed and bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I just thought I would give you the morning off. You’ve been working so hard to get this place ready while I was in the infirmary and now you’re taking care of all of us. I just wanted to lighten your load a bit.”

Cat sighed and smiled at her wife. “Then do the laundry or help Carter clean his room. But you swore to me in your vows you would never cook without my supervision.” She gave Kara a soft kiss. “Now run along and go bother our son. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind some one-on-one time with you.” When Kara turned to leave, Cat gave her a firm smack on the ass, sending her wife a little into the air with a small yelp. 


	126. Sister from Another Mister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara introducing Maggie to someone as her sister and not thinking anything of it because to her Maggie has become another big sister but both Alex and Maggie stop dead and get all classy eyed and emotional and it's a moment.

Ah, movie night. A Danvers sister tradition that continues even with Maggie in Alex’s life. After things between Alex and Maggie had moved out of the honeymoon phase, they had promised Kara that she would start getting back her sister time. The first movie night they had had, Maggie was packing up her things when Kara walked in the door. She stopped her, inviting her to stay, insisting that she be included in movie night. She was part of Alex’s life and it was important to Kara that they all felt comfortable as a group.

Nearly a year into the revival of sister night and Kara showed up once more, throwing her bag onto the kitchen counter before joining Maggie and Alex on the couch. As per their deal, it was her turn to sit in the middle. She honestly didn’t care but it seemed to matter to Alex that Kara not feel like a third wheel every time. So they insisted on switching places each night. About a half hour into  _ Rocky Horror _ , the pizza guy knocked on the door. Alex paused the movie as Kara got up to get the food. 

She opened the door and paid the guy, smiling. “Thanks for delivering so late.”

The guy, maybe a few years older than herself, smiled back. “No worries.” He could see the tv and the other two women in the apartment.. “Got some friends over for a movie night?”

Kara traded the cash for the pizzas. “Sisters, actually. Thank you.” She smiled as the guy walked away, closing the door and heading for the kitchen. She placed the pizzas down onto the counter before reaching for some plates. “Food is up.” When she looked back up, she saw both Alex and Maggie standing on the other side of the counter, eyes watery and bright smiles on their faces. Kara’s eyes went wide. “Uh, did I miss something? Is something wrong?” She looked down at her shirt. “Did I get sauce on myself or something?” 

Maggie rounded the counter and pulled Kara into a bear hug. “Nothing is wrong, you goober.”

Kara looked up at Alex, who only mirrored her girlfriend’s actions. She looked at the two women who now had her arms pinned to her sides with hugs. “Okay seriously, can someone tell me what is going on?”

Maggie looked up at her, smiling bright. “I think of you like a sister too, Kara.”


	127. New Meaning to Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a fic where Cat is pregnant and Kara is fiercely overprotective? (Or vice versa)

“Kara, please, we don’t need to go through this again.” Cat sighed from the passenger seat where she was currently buckled in along with a pillow covering her growing belly. “I’ve been pregnant before. Twice, in fact. You are literally the only person on this planet who thinks this is necessary.”

Kara turned to Cat from the driver's seat. “I am so not the only one. I read this blog online about this woman who wore a pillow over her stomach and it saved the baby’s life when they got into an accident. I’m just being cautious.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Darling, you’re Supergirl for crying out loud. The last thing I need is some flimsy pillow from Target between me and my seatbelt.”

Kara pulled the car out of the driveway and started heading into the city. “I just want you to be safe.”

Cat smiled warmly, reaching out her hand to lay gently on Kara’s. “I know, and I appreciate it and love you for it. But this is going a little overboard. Why don’t you call Eliza and see what she thinks? She does have experience in this field as well.”

Sighing, Kara nodded. “Alright, alright; you can remove the pillow.” Cat smiled bright and quickly pulled it out, freeing her small baby bump. “Just...be careful.”

“I will.” Cat looked down at her belly and smiled, one hand gently on either side of the small bump. “Well hello there, I’m so sorry your super mom has been trying to suffocate you.”

Now it was Kara’s turn to roll her eyes but she also couldn’t help but smile. 

  
  



	128. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a gif-set of Kara with all of her Wizard of Oz references in the musical crossover and is now my own personal headcannon.

Back when Kara found herself thrust into a strange home with a strange family, nothing made sense. She had lost her friends, her family, her whole world. The people looked like her but they were different. They dressed different, they spoke a different language, their food had duller tastes. Nothing and yet everything reminded her of home; of everything and everyone that she would never see again. The first few nights were the hardest; tossing and turning, dreaming of Krypton, of her parents, and waking up in a bed not as cloud-like as the one back home. **  
**

Picking up English had gone fast but she still struggled with those little intricacies of it. As she would learn a few years later when taking Spanish in high school, conjugation of verbs was a pain no matter what language you were learning. Through talking with the Danvers, reading, and watching tv, she was able to pick up a lot of slang and idioms rather quickly. Her favorite way of learning though was through movies; especially when Eliza stayed late at work and it was just her and Alex. At first, out of spite and jealousy, Alex would choose scary movies to mess with Kara. But as they grew on each other and bonded, Alex started showing her the classics.

First came Disney. Every princess from Snow White to Mulan was watched with such reverence and wonder; from both girls. Next came Pixar. _Toy Story_ , _Monsters Inc_ , and _Finding Nemo_. _Finding Nemo_ seemed to be the hardest one for Kara, but with Alex there she made it through and only cried three times.

But then, one evening when Eliza was out with some friends, they popped in a new movie. Now that Kara was finally used to the world around her after three years as her sister, Alex thought it was time to move on to some real classics. She pulled out _The Wizard of Oz_ , and smiled as she pushed the old VHS tape in; the familiar whir of the machine running the film.

Kara looked at Alex a little confused. “You haven’t told me anything about this one. Is it good?”

Alex plopped down on the couch next to Kara, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “The best.” She threw the blanket over the two of them and Kara leaned her head into Alex’s shoulder as they watched.

It all went well through most of the movie. Kara seemed captivated by the bright colors and the music. She loved the dog, quietly murmuring to Alex about asking Eliza if they could get one. Everything seemed to be going so well, until Dorothy stepped up to talk to the Wizard. She asked to be sent home. Back to her family and the only world she knew. Kara’s heart rate picked up and her whole body stiffened. Tears welled in her eyes but she said nothing, made no sounds. Alex was none the wiser. She knew Kara missed home, of course. But it was nearly four years and she had assumed that Kara was better at dealing with these sort of things.

When Dorothy’s wish was denied, when she walked away defeated, Kara finally let out a soft sob before burying her face in Alex’s shoulder. The movie went quiet before strong arms wrapped around Kara. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.”

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s not. I’ll never go home, just like Dorothy. I’ll never see my parents or my friends every again. I’m stuck here just like her.” Her sobs wracked her body as she curled up tight, ending up in Alex’s lap.

Alex’s own eyes teared up as she held and rocked Kara. She didn’t know what to say. There was no way Krypton would come back, no way for Kara to live with her people. But maybe, just maybe, the movie could give her hope as well. “Who said Dorothy never gets home?”

Kara’s cries quieted a bit and she looked up. “She does?”

Alex smiled, grabbing a tissue to wipe Kara’s wet cheeks. “You’ll have to watch the rest of the movie to find out. You know I don’t like spoiling them for you.” When Kara snuggled into her but turned to face the tv, Alex resumed the movie.

The rest of the movie when along fine. Kara wondered about the science behind the witch melting but otherwise was pulled into it. She had been a little anxious, waiting for the ending to come so she could see Dorothy get home; something she wished to do. But as Dorothy made her rounds, saying goodbye to the friends she’d made, Kara’s eyes went wide and filled with tears once more. She cried, this time holding nothing back. Her hand snaked around to take Alex’s their fingers intertwining.

When the movie ended, and the credits rolled, Alex looked down at Kara, who was still crying. “You doing okay, Kara?”

Kara looked up, smiling a bit and nodded. “Yea.” She sat up wiping her face down with her sleeve. “I know I miss my family and my home. But…” she looked down a bit. “I don’t know if I would leave her either. I don’t think I could say goodbye to you and Eliza.” She smiled when Alex squeezed her hand. “Dorothy was right.” She leaned over once again, head on Alex’s shoulder.

“What was she right about?” Alex gently ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“There’s no place like home.


	129. The Frustration Will Depreciate Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I have something funny (maybe). So the deo gotta do taxes and they gotta note the damages to their facilities and to national city that they cause and supergirl is there like oh! I also did this and this and this and she's just finally telling them about all the damages she done without them knowing

J’onn sat in the conference room surrounded by papers, folders, pencils, and a small calculator. He slowly pushed in the numbers, his fingers too big to simply fly over the buttons easily. He grumbled to himself every few minutes, head being supported by one hand. “I cannot believe they are really making me do this.”

There was a knock on the glass door and J’onn looked up to see Kara and Alex both standing there, looking worried at his self-imposed isolation and disgruntled look. He sighed and waived them in, sitting back in his chair. “Is everything alright?”

Alex looked at Kara before sitting in the chair next to J’onn. “We were just about to ask you the same thing. You’ve been in here for hours and people are starting to worry.”

“J’onn, what’s going on?” Kara stood at the opposite end the conference table, arms crossed at her chest. “Come on, talk to us.”

He sighed, rubbing his hand up and down his face a few times. “It turns out that due to our activities, the government needs an account of all improvements to the building in order to do depreciation for tax purposes.” He held up his hands among questioning looks. “And no, I do not know why the DEO needs to do a tax return.”

Alex shrugged. “Well, that doesn’t seem like such a hard thing to do. We update the sparring room, we replace anything broken in the training room…”

“We replaced the windows a few floors up also.” When two heads swiveled in her direction, Kara looked back at them, eyebrow raised. “What?”

J’onn stood, hands on the table. “When did you break windows?”

Kara thought for a moment. “Um, I guess a few weeks back. Vasquez took care of the paperwork.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Well, is there anything else we and the government that pays for this place to exist should know about?”

Kara thought for another moment, eyes at the ceiling as if it held the list of everything she needed. “The front door, the back door, the doors to the sparring room, the kryptonite field in the sparring room, the balcony windows, the center console, three computers, two keyboard, five mice, eight phones, three handrails, one flood, and two ceilings.” When her eyes flowed back down to Alex and J’onn, she shrugged. “I don’t know how you guys missed all of that. Vasquez filled out all the paperwork.”

J’onn sighed and sat back down, pushing a piece of paper and pencil towards Kara. “Write it all down.”

Kara grumbled but sat down, not wanting to anger space dad. Alex just shook her head. “Why didn’t you tell us all this?”

When Kara looked up from her already long list, her face went to amused confused. “I honestly don’t know how you two missed me breaking the main consol.” A wadded up piece of paper bounced off her head and she went back to writing.


	130. Helicopter Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat: Carter goes off to college. His moms miss him. Add whatever you like to this, be it fluff or angst :)

“Catherine Grant put down that phone.” Kara called from across the living room, hands covered in paint and eyes locked on her canvas.

Cat narrowed her eyes at her wife, holding her cell in her hand. “Did your super powers come with eyes in the back of your head that I’m unaware of?”

Kara chuckled, turning her head to look over her shoulder. “No, but it’s one-thirty which means Carter just got out of class and is heading back to his dorm. Leave the kid alone for one day, Cat. He’s at college and deserves some privacy.”

Cat huffed and tossed her phone down, crossing her arms over her chest. “So, what, now wanting to talk to my son makes me a bad parent?”

Kara groaned to herself and put down her brush and palette.  Cat had been a little difficult since Carter left and her emotions had been on a hair trigger lately. She wiped her hands on her apron and went over to Cat, sitting down on the couch. “No, but it makes you a helicopter mom. And we both know that if I wasn’t here to keep you sane, you would get your pilot and become the literal interpretation.”

“I wasn’t aware that that made me annoying.”

Kara took Cat’s hands and gently massaged her palms, smiling when she heard a small sigh. “You’re not annoying. But he’s eighteen and he needs room to grow and make some mistakes. You raised him to be an incredible young man. Now you need to trust that you’ve done enough for him to take care of himself. Let him call you once in a while. The last thing we want is him feeling like we don’t trust him.”

Cat looked up at Kara, eyes watery with tears. She closed her hands over Kara’s and sniffled a bit. “I just really miss him. I miss having him around to talk to and cook for. I miss helping him with school projects and editing his papers.” She smiled a bit when Kara’s hand reached out to wipe away tears.

“I know you do, love. I miss him too. He’s like my own and I know I haven’t been here for him his whole life but I feel like that’s how long I’ve known him.” She opened her arms and Cat fell into her, hugging her tight. “He’ll be home in a few weeks for thanksgiving. And who knows, maybe he’ll wonder why you didn’t call and pick up the phone himself.”

Cat smiled, leaning up to kiss Kara. She then pulled back, looking at her wife, seeing the love and devotion reflected in them, never wavering since they first met. “Would you ever want to have a child, Kara?”

Kara bit her lip, looking down. “I mean, I guess. It would be nice to raise a child.”

Cat nodded, once more putting her head on Kara. “Good to know.”


	131. First Date: Bowling Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’m sorry it’s so short I had a tiny bit of motivation and then my brain went on the fritz. So enjoy. Maybe at some point there will be a part 3.)

As she watched muscles flex and fingers slip delicately into smooth holes, Cat Grant’s brain fizzled out for a second. Her mind had jumped into the gutter and had she had the current brain power to realize that bowling lanes had gutters, she probably would have laughed. But right now, her eyes were trained on Kara’s arms, fingers, and hands. She wondered what those super powered extremities could do to her. Cat imagined those fingers going into other holes and soon had to shake herself of the thought as the sounds of screaming children floated past her. When she looked up, she saw Kara staring back at her, though wearing a smirk. Cat blushed deeper than she would ever admit to. **  
**

But Kara had seen it; the want and the desire. She knew what Cat wanted - needed. But right now, Kara wanted to kick her former bosses’ butt at bowling. But who said she couldn’t have a little fun too? She stood up, flexing her muscles way more than necessary but it seemed to do the job as Cat’s eyes roamed over her body. It would seem that the skinny jeans and open top were the way to go. Kara turned her attention to the lane and walked over, making sure she give her hips just a little extra swing.

Cat’s eyes followed, tongue darting out to lick her dry lips when Kara turned. Oh boy was she in trouble. Never before had just staring at a woman’s body turned her on this much. But Kara wasn’t just any woman. She was the strongest, fastest, and most beautiful woman that Cat had ever had the pleasure of being around. Which was also yet another thing she would never admit to. Though, maybe one day she would to Kara. If things ever got to that point.

Cat was so distracted by her own thoughts that she completely missed Kara taking her turn and when she came back, she found Kara standing there, arms up and smiling at her. Cat blinked confused but then looked past Kara to see all the pins knocked down. She smiled up at her and stood on shaky legs, going to the hopper to get her own ball.


	132. There is Beauty Under that Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ooooo, first time Cat let’s Kara see her without makeup. I love heart eyes Kara with a nervous/insecure Cat

It had been dark in the room when they had stumbled into the bedroom, clothes flying everywhere and hands and lips exploring newfound skin. She hadn’t remembered Cat getting up to clean off her makeup but she must have, because Kara opened her eyes that morning and the sight in front of her was angelic. Cat’s face, calm within her sleep and clear of all makeup, was a beauty to behold. 

Kara’s eyes ran over every inch, memorizing each dip and wave and freckle that dared to show itself. Kara ran her eyes over the wrinkles that had escaped the Botox. Each line not a sign of age, but of a life lived. They were smiles and celebrations. They were crinkles from worrying over Carter. Each line held a lifetime of stories that Kara wanted to hear all about.

She wanted to much to reach out a run her finger over every one, but did not want to wake Cat. Kara wanted to let her sleep in, or at least until the morning alarm went off. She hoped that tonight would not be the last night she would get to see these vulnerable features. She hoped Cat would let her see her like this more often. 

Cat’s eyes opened slowly, her body registering the soreness from the wonderful night before. She looked up and saw Kara’s face; eyes filled with awe and something she would soon hope was love. It took her a moment but she soon remembered that she had taken her makeup off when Kara had fallen asleep. She had meant to wake before the hero but it seemed there was someone out there who woke up earlier than herself.

Cat pulled the blanket over her face up to her eyes. “Don’t look at me.”

Kara frowned, pulling gently at the blanket. “Why not? You’re beautiful.”

Cat shook her head. “I don’t have makeup on.” When Kara chuckled, she narrowed her eyes. 

Kara smiled and kissed her forehead. “And why should that matter to me?”

“Because you’ll finally realize how old I am and go running.”

Kara reached up and gently placed her hand on Cat’s cheek. “You are not old and I would never go running. You are beautiful with and without makeup. I’m not attracted to your lipstick or your blush or how many injections of Botox you get. I’m attracted to your heart and the brain inside that head of yours. Wrinkles won’t change the brilliance or the kindness you have. They are a story of where you have been and I hope to have a wrinkle I can claim of my own for making you smile so much.”


	133. You, Me, and a Good Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can we have some supercat cuddling on the couch and reading together, or maybe looking at scrapbooks?

Having just come in from a training session with Alex, Kara changed into sweats before plopping herself down on the couch. She kicked up her feet on the coffee table and grabbed the book she had been trying to get through for the last month. Every time she had sat down to read something came up. But tonight was different. Tonight, she had asked the DEO for an official night off and Cat had promised to be home early.

Half an hour later, Cat did finally walk in. She spotted her wife on the couch, kicked off her heels, and padded across the room. She leaned down and kissed Kara hello before laying on the couch, her feet in Kara’s lap. She hung her head back for a bit, knowing Kara would let her rest for as long as she needed before they got into talking.

Kara finished her page and closed the book, watching Cat take a few breaths. Her sped up heart rate meant someone had pissed her off. But with their promise to calm down before talking about aggravating things, Cat always needed longer than Kara herself. So, while she waited, Kara gently rubbed Cat’s ankles and feet, helping work away the tension her wife carried.

After some time, Cat finally opened her eyes and smiled at Kara. “How was training?” She reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the water bottle that was sitting there.

Kara shrugged. “It was alright. Alex turned up the Kryptonite so it was a bit more challenging today.” She continued to rub Cat’s ankles, slowly making her way up to her calves. “How was work?”

Cat sighed and took a sip of water. “Horrid. My assistant got my coffee order wrong; again, the editors screwed up the printing for tomorrow’s edition, and James Olsen has been gallivanting around doing who knows what and not getting the layouts to me in time. So, not great.”

Kara smiled a bit. “I’m sorry love. But now you’re home so let’s just relax, hm?” She handed Cat the book she had been reading. One of those secret to success books that Cat loved to pretend she enjoyed. 

“Thank you.” Cat took the book and started reading as Kara picked hers back up. Her eyes darted across the page, letting the sound of Cat’s calmed heart beat be her tempo.


	134. Science Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: oi prompt for ya at some point. alex helps carter with a science fair project-that ends up going haywire in Cat and Kara's kitchen. They gotta clean up before the couple gets home. Do they succeed or fail? You must decide!

“Oh crap, crap, crap! Mom is going to kill me!” Carter looked around the kitchen, purple goop covering every surface, including his aunt and himself. “She’s going to kill you too.”

Alex’s eyes were wide in shock. She was running calculations in her head, trying desperately to figure out what had gone wrong. She had pre-measured the chemicals, the instruments were in perfect working order, and Carter was smart enough to follow directions carefully. “I have no idea how this happened.” She went to grab a towel but that too was covered in purple slime. “Your mom really is going to kill us.”

Carter took a step towards the sink and slipped, going flying in the air before crashing down on the floor. He groaned in pain. “Oh god. I so deserve this.”

Alex bit her lip before recoiling at the bitter taste. She leaned down to Carter, helping him sit up. “I have no idea how to fix this. This could literally take days to clean up.”

Carter looked at Alex, panic in his eyes. “But they’ll be home soon. We gotta clean all this up before they come back.” He tried to scramble back to his feet but ended up slipping. “Crap.”

Alex gently pat his shoulder, smiling. “I’m sorry about this, bud. I didn’t mean to turn your science project into such a mess.”

“It’s okay, Alex. These things are bound to happen with science.” He smiled and tried to wipe some goop from her cheek but just ended up clumping it on her face and his hand. “What even is this stuff?”

Alex shrugged, looking around. “I have no idea. Maybe someone mislabeled the chemicals at the lab.” Both Carter and Alex froze, eyes wide when they heard the door open. “Shit.” They sat there like deer in headlights, unable to really do anything else.

When Kara and Cat rounded the corner, both women stopped dead and looked around. “Wow.” Kara leaned into her wife. “I did not expect it to be this big of a reaction.”

When Cat chuckled, and smirked at her son, Alex stood up slowly, sliding a bit. “Did you plan this?” She pointed accusingly at her sister.

Kara nodded. “Yea. You and Carter have been making a mess of our house with your science projects. Maybe next time just take him to the DEO.” She floated over towards the kitchen counter where the chemicals sat. She grabbed a small bottle labeled sodium bicarbonate. “You should really check your labels, Alex.” Kara peeled away the fake label on top to reveal the real one underneath: potassium iodine.

Alex gawked at the label. “You little sneak! I’m going to kill you!” Alex stood up quickly and almost went head first into the table but Kara reached out and grabbed her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean all this up.” Kara looked at Carter. “Can we agree that maybe doing experiments at home isn’t the best idea?” When he nodded, she smiled. “Good, then lesson learned.”

Cat cleared her throat from behind them. “Get cleaning soon, please. My mother will be here in a few hours.”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she promptly floated out of the room, on the other side of the purple goop explosion.


	135. Your Hands Are Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a gifset of Kara and Alex holding hands and I came up with this little headcannon.

Hands. So powerful, dexterous, capable of both menial and complex tasks. But in her own, they were frail and fragile. Tiny bones could break in the matter of a instant, either crippling temporarily or for life. She had the power to lift cars and bend steel. She could throw a person into space with little effort. Her hands could wreak destruction upon the biggest and smallest things. But to risk a human’s hands in hers could mean destroying their livelihood.

Which is why, when Kara had first arrived at the Danvers’ home, she had avoided all contact. Her short time with her cousin had allowed her to understand that she was dangerous; that her hands were now weapons. Touching anyone was out of the question. Eating was an almost impossible task that first day. Forks and spoons bent at the slightest touch. On Krypton she was brilliant in the maths and sciences but she had no idea what calculations to run to limit the force she exherted.

Eliza had helped her; had done small experiments with various objects. Every single one was destroyed in one way or another. Kara had lost all hope until late in the evening, when she had managed to pick up and hold a flower, one of the most delicate objects on earth. She had smiled, tears in her eyes not of sadness but joy for the first time since crashing to this planet. Eliza celebrated with her and the two continued to work until Alex and Jeremiah returned home.

Kara and Eliza were outside on the front porch when the rest of the family walked up. Alex looked at them curiously, wondering why they both looked excited and scared at the same time.

Kara stood and walked over to Alex, reaching out her hand. “Give me yours.”

Alex looked at her mom worried, but the nod and small smile were enough to convince her to risk it. She lifted her hand into Kara’s, shaking a bit.

Kara slowly closed her hand around Alex’s, each finger gently grasping around the other’s. She could see Alex watching her closely but wasn’t worried. She had spent the last few hours studying the formulas and she could now calculate in a matter of milliseconds.

When her hand finally and fully closed around Alex’s, they all smiled. Kara tried to keep herself calm as she realized that this was the first person she had touched since hugging her mother goodbye. A warm glow filled her heart and she realized that Alex would be her tether to this world. That Alex’s hands would be home.


	136. OTPeople Guessed Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oooh you open for prompt! I don't know if you already got/make this prompt but can you make something about Kara and Cat discover what OTP means and discover people shipping Cat with Supergirl :3 thx :*

Her wife had been sitting at her computer, eyes staring blankly at the screen and finger endlessly turning the scroll wheel for what was probably close to a half hour. Every once in a while, she would click on something and her face would turn red, before clicking again and going back to her scrolling. Cat realized that something truly had Kara’s attention when she had mentioned ordering a pizza and there had not been a single indication that she had heard her. Cat put down the book she had been looking over and cleared her throat. Again, her calls to Kara had gone unnoticed. She rolled her eyes, amazed at how someone with super hearing couldn’t even hear through her own thoughts. Cat sighed and stood up, walking over to Kara. “Darling, what on earth have you been looking at?” Kara finally moved, her hand flying around with the mouse and her face a look of desperation. If she didn’t know any better, Cat would think Kara was looking at porn. “Really? You’re hiding something from me?”

Kara had just closed the browser and bit her lip. “It’s nothing, promise. Just some stupid stuff.” She smiled at Cat, trying her best to be convincing.

Cat put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, one eye brow going up as well. “You do not get sucked into stupid things. Even videos of puppies don’t hold your attention this long.”

Kara blushed and sighed, looking down. “Fine, fine. But you’re going to want to sit for this.” When Cat sat, Kara pulled up the browser. It was some sort of community site and there were pictures. Cat took a closer look and realized, with a bit of horror, that the subject of every picture was her and Kara…well…Supergirl. “These are the pg-13 pictures.”

Cat’s eyes went wide. “How do people know? Kara, what did you do?” Cat was now angry. They had had this discussion a million times, even with Alex there, about how she needed to be freakishly careful ever since they got married.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I didn’t do anything. It would seem that people are shipping you and Supergirl.”

Cat leaned back, one eye raised. “’Shipping’? What the hell does that mean?” After a long explanation of the concept of shipping, and shippers, and OTPs, Cat chuckled. “You have got to be kidding me. So, what, people are writing stories and drawing us as a couple?”

Both of them laughed at the irony of the situation. “I guess the world just knows what’s best for us.” Kara smirked and leaned forward, kissing Cat. “Though I will tell you, reading the smut is the best part.”

Cat’s eyes darkened a bit, a playful smirk on her lips. “Really, now?” She moved a hand to her wife’s thigh and squeezed. “Then how about we read one to get in the mood?”

A dark blush spilled over Kara’s face as she quickly dove through the archives of a fanfiction site, pulling up one she had not read yet. They read together, each reading their own parts and thoughts. It was a long slow-burn to the actual sex and the two of them were pretty much ready to rip each other’s clothes off. “Darling, I just had a wonderful idea.” Kara looked at her, eyes dark with lust. “Why don’t we take this into the bedroom, and do more than just read?”

Kara’s eyes went wide and she nodded, quickly unhooking the laptop. They both went to the bedroom, eager to enjoy something new.

Moans soon filled the air as they began, still reading out loud while performing. Cat stopped abruptly though, and Kara looked down at her worried. “What the hell?” She pulled the laptop close to her, pulling on her glasses. “I…I don’t think this is possible.”

Kara rolled off of Cat and looked at it as well. “Well, see, that’s me, and then that’s you…” She pointed to one of the lines and fell silent. “How many fucking arms does this writer think you have?”


	137. Snuggle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat and Kara snuggling after a long day for both of them.

The window flew open, curtains rustling as Kara swooped into the house, bring leaves inside with her. She cursed under her breathe, seeing the mess she had made. She quickly picked up the debris before tossing it back out the window, making sure it would never be seen by Cat. As she went to the room to get undressed, Kara fumbled around, grunting at her exhaustion. It wasn’t a common occurrence for a day of superheroing to tire her out but this has been a hard day. Saving lives, feeling her fair share of bullets bounce off her chest, and an errant run in with some kryptonite left her ready to collapse. When she fell into bed, her eyes slammed shut and the world started to go dark.

Cat walked into the house, hobbling on a broken shoe and almost toppling over from the mass of papers and layouts she had brought home with her. When she moved her hip to close the door behind her, the top papers fluttered to the floor and she cried out in frustration, hitting her head back against the wall. Cat angrily kicked both heels off, aiming the pair towards the trash as a reminder to throw them out and sighed when her aching feet went flat on the cool hardwood floor. She dumped her papers unceremoniously onto the table and made her way to the bedroom.

When Cat walked in, she almost tripped over a discarded super suit and cursed. Kara jerked awake from her half-asleep state and looked up, seeing her wife cleanin up her mess. She mumbled an apology before getting up and hanging it in the closet. Cat quietly accepted the apology and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

Once both were done, they crawled into bed, arms tangling around each other and Cat’s head finding Kara’s chest. Their heartbeats aligned as they both calmed down, listening to the other breathe in their arms. The familiar thumping bring them both a little peace after their respective days. Kara’s arms wrapped tightly around Cat as she tried to push the lingering pain of sickly green kryptonite from her body. Cat took deep breaths, letting herself be surrounded by the smells of her wife’s shampoo mixed with gun residue and ozone. 


	138. Sleep Sound, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Supercat going to bed together after a night of hard work. I just need domestic fluff w/ these two cuddling and falling asleep together plz.

The sound of the front door creaking open followed by a boot kicking it closed woke Cat up from her sleep. She was used to Kara coming home at all hours of the night but this was new. Cat rolled over to look at her phone and groaned when it flashed 2am at her. She got out of bed and threw on her robe before walking out towards the main room. In the moonlit darkness, she could see one figure carrying another and a bit of worry gripped at her. Cat flicked on the lights and ran over when she saw Alex carrying Kara in her arms. “What happened? Is she okay?”

Alex grunted a bit, forgetting just how much her sister weighed. “She’s alright,” she whispered over Kara’s head. “She blew out her powers in a fight and ended up exhausting herself at the lab after. A good night's rest and she’ll be fine.” 

Cat sighed in relief, moving her wife’s hair from her face. “Come on, we should get her to bed.” cat led Alex to the bedroom where they worked together to get her out of her shirt and pants. Both had seen more of her than this and this had not been the first time they needed to do this either. When Kara was tucked in, Cat turned to Alex, smiling. “Thank you for taking such good care of her. I’ll let you know how she is in the morning.”

Alex bit her lip a bit, hands wringing together in front of her. “Actually, um, I was wondering if I could spend the night here.” At Cat’s raised brow Alex shrugged. “It was a bad fight. I just...I just want to make sure she’s okay with my own eyes.” 

Cat couldn’t help but smile and love her wife’s sister even more. “Of course. The spare bedroom is all yours and I think we still have that change of clothes you left here last time. Besides, I’m sure Carter wouldn’t mind waking up to find you here either.”

Alex smiled bright and hugged Cat, happy to feel her sister-in-law reciprocating. “Thank you. I promise I’ll make the bed in the morning.” Alex gave Kara a quick kiss on the head before heading to bed.

Cat chuckled and shook her head, wondering just how she had gotten so lucky to join this family. She went to bed, crawling in next to Kara and pulling her into her arms. She could hear and feel the soft grunt that Kara made. “It’s just me, darling.”

Kara’s eyes opened slightly and an exhausted but loving smile came to her. “Tired.”

“I know, darling. You’re home now so just sleep.”

“Alex?” The question came weak and almost worried, as if her and Alex had fought.

“In the guest room. She didn’t want to leave you.” At that, Kara smiled again and snuggle into Cat, breathing her in before quickly falling back asleep. “Good night, my darling. Sleep tight.”


	139. Pink Lemonade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SuperCat prompt "Really Kara? Pink lemonade? Isn't that a bit juvenile..." I don't know dude. But I can imagine cat saying that...

Kara walked out of the movie theater stunned, her whole childhood having come crashing down onto her like a beautiful color filled brick wall. She thought she would never see Power Rangers like that ever. After she had come to Earth, Alex had made sure that one of the shows she made Kara watch was the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; and she had fallen in love.

Cat behind her didn’t seem as impressed but not unhappy. The movie would have been more suited to Carter’s tastes and she didn’t understand why Kara had wanted to see such a childish movie. However when the opening credits began, Cat could then see the spark in Kara’s eyes as names and colors filled the screen. She would probably never understand it but as long as her wife was happy, she didn’t mind shelling out the money to see it in theaters.

The next day, Cat found Kara sitting at her laptop in their apartment, eyes scrolling quickly over page after page of reading. When Cat had learned of Kara’s ability to speed read, first she had been turned on, then she had been jealous. She had never been able to capture the whole story around each word unless she did so carefully. Cat approached Kara from behind, leaning down to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “Good morning, darling. What has you so interested today?”

Kara let her eyes dance over the screen a moment more, working to the end of a paragraph before finally looking away and up at Cat. “Uh, just a story.” She blushed a bit, this hobby of hers still something she had only recently shared with her wife.

“Oh? What about?” Cat let her eyes trail over a few words, a bit of confusion setting in.

“It’s fanfiction. Remember when I told you about that?”

Cat chuckled a bit, hugging Kara around her shoulders tighter. “Yes, and remember I told you that you didn’t need to be embarrassed?” When Kara nodded her head, she continued. “So there is no need to be. What is it about?”

Kara blushed again, looking down. While reading fanfiction in and of itself wasn’t really that embarrassing anymore, the idea of reading shipping and smut was. Besides, she was twenty-eight and sitting there reading fanfiction about her new favorite fictional couple. “Power Rangers. It’s mainly about the pink and yellow rangers getting together.”

Cat blinked a few times. “Oh. I think I’ve heard about Carter talk about this. Something about ship names? Like Brangelina, right?”

Kara now smiled, brave enough once more to look up at Cat. “Yea. Most people call them trimberly but I really like Pink Lemonade.”

Cat laughed a bit, kissing the top of her head. “Really Kara? Pink lemonade? Isn't that a bit juvenile..." When she saw Kara’s face fall, Cat backpedaled. “I mean, okay maybe not juvenile but a little childish?”

Kara’s face went a little flat. “Cat, this is the Power Rangers. Of course it’s childish.”


	140. The Science Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex attends one of Carter's school events?

“Aunt Alex this is totally cheating and you know it.” Carter whispered from behind his tri-fold cardboard presentation on ‘The Theory of Effects of Thermonuclear Radiation on Supergirl’. “None of this is theoretical and they’re either going to figure it out or think I’m insane.”

Alex, with hands on her hips, gave a quick blow to an errant strand of hair over her eyes. She glared at it when it simply returned to its original position. After deciding to just flip it away with her hand, she turned her attention back to Carter. “It’s going to be fine; don't worry. No one here is smart enough to put two and two together. Besides, as long as you call it a theory no one will even consider the possibility that we exposed your mom to radiation in a top secret government bunker in the desert. I mean, that would just be crazy.” She smirked and put a hand on his shoulder. “Seriously, don’t worry so much.”

Carter sighed and hung his head. “You better be right or I’m going to have to change schools. Again.” He went around the table to stand in front of his presentation along with his “evidence”. After a few more minutes of nervously bouncing in place and checking his watch, the judges finally approached Carter. They first took a close look over his work and presentation. 

Alex stood behind Carter, hands on his shoulders as they waited for the questions.

“Carter, where did you get an idea like this?” One of the judges asked.

After biting his lip a moment he replied. “I was wondering what would happen to Supergirl if an atomic bomb were to go off. I wanted to know if she could survive the radiation, what sort of effect it might have on her powers, and how long she could survive if at the epicenter.” He smiled as he felt his aunt squeeze his shoulders gently.

The judges nodded, seemingly understanding and interested in his questions as well. “And how did you conduct your research?”

Carter get a bit red as he recited the practiced reply. “As you know, my mom is in contact with Supergirl. She was able to get me an interview so I asked any questions that might lead me to my theory. There was a lot she couldn’t tell me so I used conjecture and hypotheses to fill in the gaps.”

After a moment of what seemed to be stunned silence, the judges nodded once more. “Very good, Carter. Well done.” They smiled, shook his hand and walked off to the next presentation.

Alex smiled bright and leaned down to hug him. “You did great, bud. Your moms are going to be so proud when they hear about this.”


	141. Dared Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt A cute and fluffy one shot about Cat figuring out that Kara is Supergirl. :)

It had been months since Cat had first dared her. Months of back and forth and denying she was Supergirl. First it was simple stuff; lift the desk, move the broken down car. But then it started crossing a line that Kara decided to ignore. ‘ _ Admit you’re Supergirl or join me for drinks.’  _ Well that sure had been an easy decision. Not being able to get drunk meant being coherent and unable to spill the beans.  _ ‘Admit you’re Supergirl or go out to dinner with me.’ _ Again, easy. Food was always a good thing in Kara’s eyes.

But as one dinner turned into five or six and late night drinks back at Cat’s home became more routine than dares, Kara and Cat both found themselves in a relationship neither expected yet both wanted. Somehow it had become completely natural for Kara to kiss Cat on the cheek before she left work for the day or when she entered her home.

And after seven months, she was getting ready to move some clothing to Cat’s place; her own drawer waiting empty for her. This had been Cat’s latest dare, though now both knew there was no point to them. Kara and Cat had ended many nights together in a bed or on the couch. They had danced and dared their way into a corner that neither wanted out of. This, however, ended up being her folly. 

Kara had packed quite a large bag, which happened to include one of the the extra suites that Winn had made. She always wanted to be ready but with Cat, she couldn’t always wear it under her clothes. So when Kara got to Cat’s bedroom, she stashed it tightly at the bottom of her drawer, meticulously making sure that not a single strand of material peeked out from under her clothing. She heard the front door open as she finished putting her clothing away and gently closed the drawer before going to meet Cat.

“Darling, were you able to find the drawer?” Cat called out as she kicked off her shoes and placed her bag onto a side table.

“Yes, thank you. You really didn’t need to do that. I don’t mind going back home to change.” Kara walked out to greet Cat with a kiss, smiling through it. Despite how they had gotten here, Kara couldn’t have been happier. 

Cat returned the kiss and gently tapped Kara’s cheek. “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re my girlfriend and I will not have you leaving the bed early to go home and change.” Her eyes darted towards the bedroom, a bit of mischief in them. “Speaking of…” She walked past Kara and towards the bedroom.

Kara, brow raised and momentarily forgetting her hidden item, followed after. “Speaking of..?” Attempting to prompt the rest of the sentence. 

Cat went to the drawer and pulled it open, smiling. “Oh good. I can’t always get you to clean the kitchen after dinner but I appreciate seeing you fold your clothing like a normal human.”

It was the clearly intentional use of the word ‘human’ that snapped Kara back into reality and bumbling assistant returned in full force. “What? O-of course I’m human, Cat. What else would I be?”

Cat glanced at her girlfriend. Yes, this had all started as a game. And yes, the first few drinks were an attempt to pry the information from Kara. But many times the game had been forgotten and her feeling truly shined. But now, in this moment, the game was back on. “I don’t know. How about...Kryptonian?”

Kara’s face went pale. “Cat, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m…” Eyes went wide as she realized one of the shirts had stuck to the top of the drawer, peeling away a layer of protection and revealing the unmistakable shade of blue. Kara sighed and hung her head, tears welling at her eyes. Yes she had known she would need to tell Cat one day but, she just hadn’t been ready.

Seeing Kara suddenly looking despondent had not been the reaction she was expecting. “Kara…” Cat closed the drawer and put her hands gently on Kara’s cheeks. “Darling, I love you. I don’t know why you insisted on keeping this from me for so long.”

Kara, despite wanting to run, leaned into Cat’s touch. “I didn't want to leave CatCo or you and I wanted to keep you safe. If anyone ever found out… “

“Oh hush now. First off, I should apologize for having ever threatened your job. It was a quick decision that I never should have made or even given voice to. Second, I am the most public figure close to Supergirl. I'm already in the cross hairs every day.” When she could see Kara’s face drop even more, she quickly continued. “ I chose this. I chose to brand you and plaster you all over my magazines and newspapers. I may not have known what I was getting into initially but I accepted it once it all happened.”

Kara wiped her eyes and pulled Cat into her. “I still never wanted to put you in danger. Ever. I've always cared so much for you and I just wanted to keep you safe.” She pulled her closer, sighing deeply as she felt Cat return as much as she could and kiss her neck. “I love you, Cat. So much.” 

Cat smiled and pulled back to look Kara in the eyes. “I love you too.” She kissed her and smiled, a bit wickedly. “Now… how about you put the suit on so I can stop admiring you from afar. “


	142. Keeping it Out of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cat wants to be Wonder Woman for Halloween. Kara is not pleased :D thx.

Kara walked around the store, passing over costume after costume, up and down the many aisles. Carter had insisted that they go shopping for Halloween costumes so, here they were. Cat was on the other side of the store looking at the various ‘sexy’ costumes while Kara went looking for the more modest and fun costumes. Carter was somewhere in the superhero section. From across the store, Kara heard the soft call for her, always glad that at least with her, they could avoid having to shout for each other. Within moments she was standing beside Cat. “Find something you like?”

Cat turned to face Kara and smiled, holding out a Wonder Woman outfit. “Yes. I think being Wonder Woman would be nice. A strong, sexy Amazon warrior to go with my sexy strong Kryptonian.” She kissed Kara playfully before looking down at the packaging.

Kara didn’t return the kiss, a little turned off by the idea. “I don’t know, Cat. I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Cat, looking a little hurt, frowned. “Why not? Don’t think I’ll be sexy?” Hands on her hips, Cat dared Kara to argue.

“No, that’s not it at all.” She reached out to take Cat’s hands. “I’m sure you would be very sexy. It’s just...not Wonder Woman. Anyone but Wonder Woman.”

Cat was not fuming, unsure of why Kara was insisting she pick a different costume. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

Kara sighed, blushing a bit. She looked around to make sure they were alone before answering, “Because I really don’t need to look at my wife and be reminded of my aunt.”

Cat’s face turned confused for a moment. “Excuse me?”

“Diana took me in when I needed to learn how to control my powers. I love her to death but she’s family to me. So please, do not make me think ‘sexy’ when thinking about her.”

Cat couldn’t help but smile at the thought of torturing her wife. But, knowing that she wanted to have a good time with Kara while Carter went to his party, she relented. “Alright. No Wonder Woman.” She hung the costume back up then looked down the aisle. “Oh, what about sexy reporter?”


	143. It's Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Established Supercat: Kara defends Cat when her mother harasses her.

She could hear the click of the heels, the gate between steps, the tiny fraction of a difference between legs that no longer worked fully in sync. Kara looked up from her desk and, as expected, her eyes were laid on her future mother-in-law. Of course, Katherine Grant didn’t know that little fact yet. But one day she would and Kara would be given a chance to accept a check to leave. Cat had warned her of what had happened with past lovers but it didn’t worry her. Kara being Kara, money had no real meaning to her unless it was buying her food or making her girlfriend happy.

As Katherine quickly approached, Kara stood with a forced smile that the woman probably saw through easily. She wasn’t fooled when anyone smiled at her. She knew she had said things about her daughter’s assistant to warrant glares. But Kara as usual kept it cheery. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Grant. Cat is in the middle of a -” She watched as Cat’s mother walked right past her and pushed through the closed glass doors. Her eyes went wide as she watched Cat take notice as well.

Cat looked up from her desk to see her mother walk in along with Kara’s wide eyes over her shoulder. “Andrew, I’ll have to call you back.” She hung up, a little harder than she had planned. Cat stood, running her hands over her skirt to smooth out the fabric. “Mother, to what do I owe this visit?” There was no real joy to her voice nor was there malice. Just a tone that should tell her mother that she was busy and did not have much time.

Katherine tilted her head at her daughter. “I wanted to come and talk to you about some distasteful rumors that are spreading among my friends about you.”

“You have friends?” Cat barely held back a smirk, always happy to take a jab at her mother.

Katherine, a glint in her eye, crossed her arms and opened her mouth to reply. “Oh darling, I have many friends and a few of them saw you making out with your secretary.”

Cat paled for a moment and when her eyes darted once more towards Kara, she could see her go stock still. She quickly recovered, able to wave it off like a fly in front of her face. “You might want to tell your friends to get their eyes checked then because there is no way I was making out with my secretary.” She saw Kara deflate sadly, knowing that it hurt to hear Cat deny it. “I mean really, if they’re going to tell you such things then they should at least know that she is my executive assistant, not my secretary.” She grinned, watching the moods of her mother and Kara flip. Kara now wore a shit-eating grin while Katherine deflated before her eyes.

“So it’s true?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You’re dating your assistant? What will the world think?”

Cat rolled her eyes. “I don’t care what the world thinks because it is not the world’s business what I do with my love life. Honestly, I don’t think it’s yours either.”

Katherine seemed to get a fire in her eyes as Cat spoke to her. “I didn’t realized that I had raised such a stupid child. You know the press will get a hold of this. People will think she is sleeping with you for your money. You will be shunned from your friends and you know that you will be attacked everywhere you go. Not only are you dating your assistant but you are dating a  _woman_ and she is nearly  _half_ your age!”

By the end she was screaming to the point where Kara didn’t need her super hearing. But by then, Kara was already making her way into the office. Cat was amazed that the glass door didn’t shatter as Kara pushed it open. “That is enough!”

Katherine Grant turned with a start, and even Cat jumped a bit at the volume and anger that Kara spoke with. “Oh look, here comes the gold digger as we speak.”

Both Cat and Kara fumed but it was Kara who approached. “For starters, I don’t care if Cat is poor or richer than G-d. Second, how  _dare_ you speak to her like that? She is your daughter! And a grown woman at that, who has every right to be with exactly who she wants to be with. Just because you live a miserable life gives you no right to try and make your daughter feel as bad as you are.” Kara’s hands were in fists at her sides, doing her best to not knock out Cat’s mother. “If all you’re going to do is come in here and crap all over her happiness, then you can get the  _hell_ out of here!”

The whole office outside came to a standstill as Kara’s shouting had gotten louder. None of them, save maybe Winn, had heard her get so angry. But there she was, standing up for her girlfriend, screaming at Katherine Grant.

Cat slowly stepped around her desk and went to Kara, gently taking Kara’s hands into hers. “Darling, it’s alright.” Kara’s head snapped to her, eyes wide with anger, expressing her desire to continue yelling and maybe punch something. “Relax, Kara.” She kissed her cheek. “And thank you.”

Katherine Grant steamed silently. “Fine. Have it your way. But don’t expect any inheritance if this continues.” With that, she stormed out.

Cat rolled her eyes. “Shame.”

Kara looked at Cat. “What is?”

“She’ll never realize that without you I have no true value.”


	144. We Will Fix Her, We Have the Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Kara gets badly injured which leads to some Cat and Alex bonding. I feel like those two would be a fearsome duo. Maybe even enough to make a sick/injuried kryptonian listen.
> 
> Note: This is not my favorite ending but I hope it's passable.

Shouts filled the hallway as a gurney was pushed along, a mess of blue and red, though not all from the suit, blurred by everyone. Rushing into the medical wing, Alex kept herself tight and focused on the task at hand. Supergirl would not die here; not like this. 

Hours passed before anyone could breathe. Alex backed away and left the room as the beeps of monitors began to find a more normal, steady rhythm. As she walked out of the room, she saw Cat standing there, eyes wide as she watched through the large window. Alex stopped moving for a moment and let out a shaky breath as the reality of the situation now finally hit her. She shook as tears streamed down her eyes, watching as Cat noticed her presence.

Cat saw Alex and ran over to her, pulling her sister-in-law into a desperate embrace. “Please tell me she’s going to be okay. Please. You have to.”

Without hesitation, Alex returned to hug, her face buried in Cat’s shoulder. “I honestly don’t know, Cat. She’s strong but I don’t know if this is something she will be able to come back from.” They stood there in the hall, holding one another and crying, each trying to pull strength from the other than neither had. 

Alex eventually broke the embrace and looked at Cat. “Let’s go sit. I’ll get you some coffee.” With little fight, Cat followed, her head a buzz of worry and what-ifs. She turned back as they walked to look at her wife once more, wondering if this would be the last time she saw her breathing.

As they sat, hands wrapped around foam cups but neither moving to their lips, Cat and Alex stewed in their own silence and thoughts, letting the worry pile on. It was Cat who finally broke the silence, realizing that Alex was too shaken, too deep into her grief and worry to open up on her own. “What..” She cleared her throat, hoarse from crying. “What happened?”

Alex slowly looked up, as if her brain were floating in molasses. Her eyes were dull and watery, only slowly coming a bit back as she worked to answer Cat. “There was an explosion.” She looked down again, taking slow breaths as she tried to get it all out without breaking down. “A bomb laced with traces of kyrptonite. We didn’t know until it went off. Sup-...Kara went to try and defuse it. She couldn’t see into it because it was made of lead. So none of us expected the green cloud when it went off in her hands.” Alex’s head hung and she shook when she felt Cat put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “It...it ripped through her like she was nothing. Shrapnel was covered in it.” Alex stopped, unable to go on; not that there was much more to say. Cat could piece the rest together for herself.

Cat signed and moved around the table, holding Alex. “This isn’t your fault. This isn’t anyone’s fault except the monster that put that bomb there in the first place. She’s survived before and she will survive again.” Cat wasn’t sure if she believed her own words but she knew it’s what Alex needed. Maybe her too.

Days went by before there was any sign of recovery. A finger twitch there, a suddenly healed cut there. The process was slow but Kara seemed to be getting a little better each day. Along with the sun lamps, Alex and Kara would wheel Kara’s bed out of the room every day so she could be near a window and soak up the real thing. That seemed to help a great deal as Kara would sometimes come to for a few minutes. She would insist she was okay, try and sit up or even try and get them to let her out of bed. 

Alex and Cat worked together to keep Kara safe and healing. They took shifts, sometimes together, watching Kara and updating her on what was happening. J’onn would stop by daily as well, regaling stories of how he had taken up her presence in the city in order to keep the public from worrying or knowing what happened. 

A month into Kara’s recovery, Alex and Cat had gotten close. While they had been fine before, now they were inseparable; like best friends. They had had so much time to talk while Kara slept that they knew each other almost as much as Kara did. They had started laughing together once Kara had been able to stay awake longer than a few minutes. With the tension of the worst behind them, they had truly bonded, and Alex could see why her sister loved Cat so much. 

Eventually, when Kara was well enough to sit up and eat, Alex had offered to go and pick up Carter so he could come visit. Cat was thankful for it. Not only had Carter been worried, but she was grateful to have a few minutes alone with Kara. 

Kara was at first confused by why her sister and wife were suddenly so close. But once she was told that her recovery had been going on close to three months, she understood why. She smiled as she watched them, glad that they had finally connected. As Kara tried to move forward, however, they both put hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. She chuckled as Cat and Alex shared a look of agreeance, knowing they would both keep an eye on her.


	145. Say It's So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @dinovia-grant : Cat accidentally witnesses a couple’s first kiss, and it gives her unexpected ideas about Kara that she decides to act on.

She sat at the bar, turning a tumbler of scotch around and around, watching the amber liquid swirl to the pattern she set. Noonans was pretty empty for nearly dinner time. There were a few others scattered around the restaurant but otherwise it was quiet. Cat took a sip of her drink, the single cube of ice long gone. As she ran a finger around the rim of her glass, she looked up and saw a young couple watching each other nervously, eyes darting around and smiles wide. Cat could tell from the body language alone that they were early in the relationship; very early. She continued to watch until she watched them leaned towards one another and kiss. Their noses mashed together awkwardly and they both pulled away laughing. Cat couldn't help but smile, realizing she had witnessed a first kiss. 

In that moment, the girl pushed up her glasses and Cat’s fingers ceased their ministrations. She was in that moment reminded of Kara. How she would fiddle with her glasses when she was nervous. It made Cat smile to think about Kara; it always did. Despite how she sometimes spoke to Kara, Cat had nothing but adoration for her hero in disguise. Maybe it was more than adoration, though. If she were truly honest with herself, she would even consider the possibility of having deep feelings for her. 

Cat closed her eyes a moment before finishing off her drink, letting the glass clink against the bar top. She sighed and placed some cash down before leaving and headed back to the office. She knew another late night was in store when Olsen had dumped the layouts on her desk two hours later than usual. Cat sighed as she made her way back up the CatCo elevator. When it dinged and the doors opened, Cat was surprised to see Kara sitting at her desk. Well, more like slumped over, head on her arms. 

Cat walked over and couldn't help but smile. She had never seek Kara like this before. In fact, it was surprising to see her there and not be giving her that bright eyed and bushy tailed look that made Cat’s heart flutter. She pulled her jacket off and laid it over Kara’s shoulders. Seeing Kara so peaceful gave Cat a rare opportunity to really look at this young woman who had stood by her side all these years and who had saved her life many times. She took in every inch of Kara’s face, knowing where the worried wrinkle in the middle of her forehead lived, could see the small red marks from where her glasses sat. She then did something she never thought possible; she reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Kara’s ear before allowing her hand to trail along her cheek, her fingers gliding over smooth skin. 

Kara shifted a bit under the touch, coming to a bit as her eyes opened, whispering Cat’s name. It didn't surprise Cat when Kara knew it was her. “I'm here, Kara.” she smiled when bright blue eyes met hers. It was so wonderful to see them without glasses and without the air of heroism behind them. Just Kara, exactly what Cat wanted. Her hand had yet to leave Kara’s cheek but she didn't care and it didn't seem Kara minded either. Cat’s eyes darted down to Kara’s lips and before she knew what she was doing, she leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and hesitant but oh man if there weren't fireworks. For a moment Cat wondered if she had done the right thing, but when she felt Kara’s hand mirror her own, she leaned in further, tilting her face slightly to rest in Kara’s hand. 

When they slowly pulled away, Kara blinked a bit. “This isn't a dream, is it?” Her voice was a bit hoarse from sleep and oh if that didn't do things to Cat. 

Car shook her head. “No, darling. Not a dream. If it was, we would both be very disappointed.”


End file.
